Change of Heart
by castlefan6
Summary: Authors Note: This is my SEQUEL to my AU version to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon COURSE CORRECTION and UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months. WARNING: ANGST, P.T.S.D. and other injuries will be covered, please ignore this story if this upsets
1. Chapter 1

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **This is my **SEQUEL to** my **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months. _**WARNING: ANGST, P.T.S.D. and other injuries will be covered, please ignore this story if this will trigger any ill feelings.**_

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 1**

**Previously from Course Correction**

"_Richard Alexander Edgar Rogers Castle, I have waited a lifetime to find my one and done, and I know I haven't earned my way back, but I'm asking you today, on this special day, in front of family and friends, if you would be my husband, and take me for your wife. I promise you, nothing will ever come before you, and our family, I love you with all my heart, so please do me the greatest honor and say yes, will you marry me?"_

_Rick is in shock, tears form in his eyes, then he locks on hers, and simply says, "Yes, Hell Yes, but I get to ask you as well, the ring is in the safe let me get it and I'll be right back" _

******************************************************************************/

**Castle's Loft**

**Wednesday, December 30****th**

No one wanted to admit it, but the last week had flown by, Alexis and Shane trying to stretch every minute of every day, knowing soon his time to leave would come. Kate secure in her engagement to Rick, had decided to retire from the NYPD, and join Richard Castle Enterprises as a Consultant, partly to prove to him that he was the first priority in her life, and would be till she died.

She could work with him on story lines as well as assist in the Investigation Agency that Rick still owned. The bottom line, she didn't need to chase a phantom killer, he would slip up and when he did, a Policeman, it didn't have to be her, would be there to catch him.

Gates almost fainted when she and Rick appeared unannounced and both submitted formal letters of resignation. Kate had alerted the boys and Lanie it was coming and they held a going away party for everyone but Gates later that evening at the Haunt. Somehow, she found out and showed up at the Old Haunt about an hour into the party. Rick spotted her first, and alerted Kate, so she would be prepared.

"Is there some place I could talk to you two in private, I know what you think about me, and this won't take long but it deserves privacy" Gates started her conversation off.

Rick showed her the stairs leading down to his private office,

"Bryan, we aren't to be disturbed by anyone, have Tiny stand guard at the top of the stairs."

"Sure, thing Boss, Hey Tiny, Rick wants you to barricade the stairs, no one goes down, for any reason, got it?"

"I heard him you Wus, get outta my way," as a large, make that very large woman with tattoos over most of her arms takes her stance at the top of the stairs, no one would dare push past her.

Captain Gates went down the stairs, followed by Kate, and finally Rick, who hit a remote and the door opened. The office had two sections, one for Rick to work in his private office, the other for Team or Conference Call meetings. Rick guided her to the table and chairs setup for his team meetings.

Kate looked at Rick, then took charge, "OK, you found out about the party, so you want to speak, what's on your mind. I'll remind you I don't work for you so don't try the intimidation factor you use so fucking well, it doesn't work with me or Rick."

"Very well Kate, I deserved that, perhaps worse but I didn't want you to leave the force without speaking to you one on one, about WHY? I know I made it tough for you, I threw Mr. Castle out of my precinct, but that was regulations, strictly by the book. It wasn't personal" Gates said pleadingly

"Not Personal? Are you crazy, have you been smoking the high-grade shit from evidence room? Nothing could be more personal than what you did. You closed a Cop Shooting, marked it Cold, with minimum effort and without listening to your officers in command, removed a resource who not only assisted in the highest closure rate in the city, but also advocated for the additional resources we needed, WHY?

Because **you could**, you pulled the Power Play, the Bitch behind the Desk looked down on by every real cop in the city was going to make it hard for everyone there just to get her piece of redemption. How's that working out for you Captain, I doubt if your promotion to Assistant Deputy Chief will get past the mayor now.

You've taken a well-oiled machine in the 12th precinct, and turned it into a scrap heap. What's your closure rate now Captain, never mind I already know, and I doubt you make it to the end of next quarter before they fire your ass. Of course, it will be marked early retirement, either way the party by the force will be the same, and we'll be there with them, Hell we may even sponsor it."

Kate was barely slowing down to breath and Gates was standing with her head down, a position Rick would never have thought he would see the cocky, call me Sir, Captain in. She did flinch with surprise that Kate knew of the upcoming promotion for her.

"If you were in over your head, which clearly you are, all you had to do was ASK for help. I tried to get you to understand, instead, I got the first suspension of my career by you. Rick wanted to call Mayor Weldon, but I wouldn't let him, hoping that when I came back, things would be better, what a joke. You're so fucking lost if it's not in the manual you have no idea of what to do.

My suggestion to you, not as a friend, because we're not, is to start your retirement process when you get back, that will block them from firing you, or go kiss the ass that got you the Captain's job at the 12th to get you back to IA, that's where you belong. I have no idea of what you felt the need to meet with us to know WHY, I knew you were hard headed, now I'm convinced you're just as stupid as well."

The moment of silence was almost deafening, finally, Gates looked up,

"Mr. Castle, is there anything you want to say? I'm sure you have some of the same feelings as Detectiv, eh Kate has."

"I do have many of the same feelings, but the only question I have for you is who is pulling your strings? It's apparent that even the Mayor's office isn't aware of just how incapable of managing a team, much less a precinct you are, so who is it Gates, Commissioner Boyle? No, not him he can't stand you either, so it goes further up the line, someone above the Mayor and Commissioner, who holds your puppet strings?

When we bring them down, and we will, you'll be going down with them as part of the conspiracy to close Kate's case, to hush the entire incident up. Montgomery wasn't perfect, but he owned his mistakes, he paid for them, every last one of them.

This is a celebration, you have two choices, tell us who the corrupt bastards are that you are protecting, stay and enjoy the party or stay silent, and I will personally escort your handcuffed ass to prison when we nail the Bastard, your choice?" Rick hissed

"Well, your connections run deep Mr. Castle, I received a phone call, from someone, telling me to get out now, it was about to go down, so what I say must stay in this room. You both bought the line, I was inept, even stupid as Kate said, being led by someone in power, and to your credit Mr. Castle once again, you have arrived at the correct answer.

One flaw in your theories, I went undercover for this role, Roy Montgomery was a very dear friend of mine and it was the US Attorney General's office that decided we had a mole within our ranks of New York politicians. By the time this party is over, Senator William Bracken, along with 4 of the 5 Deputy Commissioners, and the Chief of Police himself will be behind bars. The combined task force is executing the raids as we speak."

Her phone buzzed, and she quickly opened a text to read "All Chickens are in the Hen House, including the Rooster". She handed the phone to Kate to read,

"It's over, Bracken is in custody, and we have corroborating testimony that he ordered your Mothers and several other contract murders Kate. Roy left enough evidence for a task force to be formed to investigate, the only sad part now is Evelyn will lose her benefits now that Roy will be named as an unnamed conspirator in Court records." Gates said in such a human tone, new to both Kate and Rick

"No, she won't Captain," the first time Rick had used her title, "Evelyn will receive every penny that Roy worked for, and don't ask how, please, it's legal" Rick said, still in a state of shock,

"Is it really over Captain, I mean for real" Kate got out through tears,

Captain Gates pulled her into a hug, "It's over Kate, we got the bastard, just like Roy promised you. I'm sorry I had to go undercover, but it was the only way Bracken would trust me enough to open up with enough facts to nail him.

Rick, having you there, no way could I have fooled you that long without slipping, so I'm sorry, so sorry I couldn't tell you both what was going on." She said with sincerity he had never heard before.

"Well, I think it's we who owe you a huge apology, my God, why didn't you stop us, if you knew this was going down?" Rick asked

"Well, for one, I knew Kate wanted to deck me from Day one, I just hoped she could voice all her hostilities today, and we part as friends. I never had anyone work for me that left hating me as much as she does, totally justified, but now that the truth is out, I hope that's enough for her to forgive me." She almost whispered

"Captain, I didn't hate you, I tried, honestly I did, but Rick taught me to hate the things people do, not the person, so yeah I was miffed at you but how could I stay mad. It opened my eyes to let me know the only thing I needed was right before me, and it wasn't a solved case, it was my fiancé" Kate pulled him in and kissed him deeply.

"Please believe us Captain, if we had known, no that would never have worked and you played it perfectly so thank you for taking the hate, the grief and the name calling, all the while working to end a nightmare for Kate, We won't forget you for all you did." Rick surprised Gates when he kissed her cheek, and hugged her

"Get used to it Captain, the Castles are huggers, when you come over expect it, on every visit" Kate smiled,

"I will Kate, and I look forward to those visits, thank you both" She replied,

Her phone chirped again, after a few moments she turned to Kate,

"There's a press conference in an hour, you two may want to get to your family and brief them ahead of time so it's not such a shock, I've got to go finalize the transfer of one Bastard to Federal Custody," she smiled and exited out the bottom door.

Kate called her Dad, while Rick briefed the boys and Lanie, then they left to pick up Jim with Tiny still standing guard. Once they were all in the Loft, Rick called Paula and Gina and asked them to be sure to catch the newscast live, coming on in a few minutes.

Many different emotions were felt when it was announced that the ring, headed by Bracken was in custody, but none so poignant as that of Jim Beckett, who quietly slipped to a window, looked heavenly, and said softly as if in prayer,

"It's over Jo, you know that already but Babe I still miss you every day, so bad it aches, good news Katie got her one and done, he loves her, you and me so we got lucky," he closed his eyes, touched the wedding ring around his neck he had carried since her death, and then smiled, "You'd like him he was your favorite author so you did good, talk to you soon Hun" closed his eyes and blew a kiss towards heaven.

There wasn't a dry eye in the loft, male or female, but they were truly happy tears, Kate had left the force, but her mother's case had been closed, the weight was gone, now she was free to devote her entire self to her family.

Mandy held Kate for quite a while as she cried for joy, realizing it was truly over, even if she wasn't the cop to solve it, it didn't matter. Rick was now her number one and only one priority.

"Kate, it's OK, go on and cry Sweetie, we're all right here, everyone of us has been praying for this day, now you're free, truly free, go and love your family" Mandy whispered as Kate struggled to gain control, finally she did, kissed Mandy on the cheek, and headed directly for her Dad.

"Katie, you did good, Mom's at piece, and I don't have to worry every time I hear a siren, if it's you and are you OK, I know you are in the best arms you could be. I'm fine Baby, we made it, both of us, and your Mom is up there probably saying "I told you so," they both echoed at the same time. Jim took Kate by the hand and led her to Rick, and said, "Katie, I told you once, don't be the damn fool, kiss your fiancé without none of this would have happened. Thank You Rick, now let's party."

Alexis and Shane were right by Grandpa Jim as they shared a bottle of sparkling Grape Soda while the champagne was flowing.

"Shane don't you want some of the good stuff, don't hold back on my account" Jim said,

"No Sir, I don't drink, what could possibly give me a high like my future wife, her Dad and of course my Mom and soon to be Step Dad." Shane smiled then realized he had an oops moment.

"WHAT did we hear that right, Mandy you got some explaining to do" Kate was over and hugging her in a flash,

"Well we didn't want to dampen anyone's joy with our news, Gary actually asked Shane permission the night after he proposed to Alexis, and I said yes, I'm not about to lose him again and our family just gained two members, well a whole lot of members" she laughed as she looked around.

Kate sought out Alexis, who was staying and making the rounds,

"Alexis, I think it's sweet you're staying but Baby, get your man and get out of here, go somewhere and make memories, just be careful and text or call if you need anything,"

Alexis wrapped her in a hug, "Thanks Kate, I'm running out of time, and I well I'm outa here" as she grabbed Shane and headed for the door.

Gina walked over, "Thanks Kate, it's going to be nice being co-Moms to our wonderful daughter" and hugged her,

Kate just smiled through her tears, a Mom, soon to be a wife, and her Mom now resting in peace, it couldn't get better than this. Finally, the Universe was smiling on the Castle household.


	2. Chapter 2

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

_**A/N Before I hear from all of the career Military folks, IT's AU, GO WITH IT. I'm sure there are issues in military protocol I missed, but I invoke literary licensee to get my plot points across. Now I'm sure as soon as someone reads this, they will take it upon themselves to tell me all about how it should be done, SAVE your time, any comments of that type will be deleted.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Previously **

_Kate sought out Alexis, who was staying and making the rounds,_

"_Alexis, I think it's sweet you're staying but Baby, get your man and get out of here, go somewhere and make memories, just be careful and text or call if you need anything,"_

_Alexis wrapped her in a hug, "Thanks Kate, I'm running out of time, and I well I'm outa here" as she grabbed Shane and headed for the door._

_Gina walked over, "Thanks Kate, it's going to be nice being co-Moms to our wonderful daughter" and hugged her,_

_Kate just smiled through her tears, a Mom, soon to be a wife, and her Mom now resting in peace, it couldn't get better than this. Finally, the Universe was smiling on the Castle household. _

_******************************************************************************/_

**Castle's Loft**

**Thursday, December 31****st**

**4:30 PM**

Rick and Kate decided to forego the formal New Years Eve party being thrown by Black Pawn, truth be told, they had other ideas of how to ring in a new year. Mandy and Gary wanted a quiet night as well, it wasn't lost that Shane had just received orders for where his next deployment was. Mandy being a military wife, along with Gary feared the worst, and both silently prayed they were wrong.

Shane to his credit, after all he was a Marine, played his cards close to the vest trying not to disclose anything but his love for Alexis. Rick picked up on little things the way he looked at Alexis, the way he cherished the little things, it didn't take a mind reader to know that his deployment would not be where Alexis, Mandy and the family had prayed for, he was probably breaking the news to his Little Girl now, in private, which was the right thing to do.

Alexis had excused themselves for a few minutes while they stepped out for a burger and Shake, Remy's was only open till 6:00 PM tonight, and Shane wanted a burger, or so he said. They were debating about attending one of two parties, or just ringing in the New Year in private.

"So, Rick, how have you celebrated the last few New Year's Eves, at the Black Pawn parties?" Mandy asked innocently, trying to avoid the ever-growing elephant in the room.

"No, I really didn't stick around the last three years or so, I mean Gina arranging Dates, and all of the fake press, it got people upset at me and I didn't even know it" Kate turns a crimson red.

"I made trips to Vegas, Mother and Alexis had their parties, and I didn't want to be reminded I was alone. I went to the Cosmopolitan and in the high rollers sections, there are no clocks." He said sadly.

Kate had her head low, almost ready to cry,

"I'm so sorry Babe, I really am, I was a fool in so many ways" as she reached and took his hand,

"Hey enough, we're not re-living the past, it's the future that we're focusing on. Mandy, you know your son better than anyone, but I think he received bad news yesterday. Call it intuition, or writers creepy staring, but I think he's taking Alexis someplace where he can tell her first. I hope I'm wrong, God I do, but what are we going to do if it's foreign soil." Rick asked concerned as any father.

"I should have known you as well as Gary would pick up on it, and I agree, I think he got his orders yesterday, and from his actions it's Iraq, Iran, or that theater." Mandy said tears in her voice

"I told Mandy yesterday, be prepared, he's headed for Stan, or Afghanistan if I were a betting man, his MOS, plus recent movements in DC make it almost a no brainier. The rotation out of that area is already two months late, so I would expect something sooner than later.

The only thing we can do is support our kids, whatever they want to do, I mean in my opinion and I'm only a Step Dad to be" Gary said, worry in his voice.

Mandy couldn't hold her tears any longer and Kate was by her side comforting her in a flash.

"Hey Mandy, come on, we don't know for sure yet, hang on to that, even if it does come, he's strong, and his love for you, for Alexis and all of us will bring him home." She hugged her and let her cry.

**Remy's Shake Shop**

**4:00 PM Thursday December 31****st**

Alexis and Shane weren't the only ones who were tired of the traditional holiday foods and craving a burger, fries, and shake. They got the last booth, before the line started behind them, and as they sat down Alexis looked up into his eyes and said,

"Now are you going to tell me the bad news Shane, I love you, and I promise you no matter where you're at I will be there if I can, if I can't I'll be right here waiting for you" as her tears pooled in her eyes.

He looked shocked, then said "I should have known, you own my heart and soul there's no way I can hide anything from you. Baby I did get my orders yesterday, and, well, they're not what I requested or what we expected." As his voice broke,

"How bad Shane, …...Sweetheart, how bad is it?" Alexis found her voice,

"Well, I report to Camp Lejeune on January 12th, 6 weeks advanced training, then to Camp Pendleton for 4 weeks for special forces and other training, home for 5 days, then, well we got deployed to Afghanistan for 14 months" Shane got out before his voice cracked again as he watched the tears fall freely from his fiancé

"Shane' that's more than the rest of your enlistment, can they do that I mean you volunteered for 4 years, they can't just extend you can they Hun?" Alexis eyes were pleading for any answer but the one he had to give.

"Yes, they can, and routinely do, since I already refused the re-enlistment bonus, they know I am leaving so they can hold me with my clearance and MOS for up to a year, I've never heard of them going that long but they can.

I started with the TAPS program, or The Transition Assistance Program, so they knew there was no way I was reupping for another tour. Gary knows all about this, so I'm going to talk to him, but let's think positive."

"OK. I want to get married before you go overseas. Tonight, if possible" Alexis said, looking deep into his eyes,

"Alexis, what about school, what about, I mean if something did happen I me*"

"I would be your wife and able to find out what the hell is going on, Shane, just a fiancé won't mean jack dealing with them, and even if the worse case scenario did happen, I would rather have had you for the short time I did, than just plan for something that never happened." Now her tears are really flowing, Shane motioned for the waitress, two to go boxes and they were back outside walking back to the loft. Alexis had he arm around him, and he returned the love, her head tucked on his shoulder trying her best not to cry.

She had managed to get most of her emotions under control by the time they reached the loft, still walking with arms wrapped around each other, lost to the world. As soon as the Loft door opened, they heard Mandy,

"Oh my God, No, not again, tell me Shane it's not true, Please Son, please" She wailed, nothing like any of the others had ever seen.

Shane still holding on to Alexis made his way to his Mom and pulled her up with one arm into a big hug. No words were needed as Shane nodded yes to Gary, who lost all color in his face.

The three stood clinging to each other for over five minutes, Mandy finally regaining he composure, with Gary holding on to her tight, Kate, Mandy and Alexis all crying.

"I wanted to wait till tomorrow, I didn't want to spoil anyone's holiday" Shane said with a cracked voice,

"How soon Son? What are your orders" Gary asked?

"Lejeune Dec 12 6 weeks, Pendleton 4 weeks, 5 days R&R then Afghanistan." Shane repeated his orders almost on auto pilot, knowing what the last word was doing not only to his Mom but Alexis as well.

"How long in the theater? 6 months or 12?" Gary asked

"14 months, you and I both know it will go longer, most likely 18-20 months" Shane replied

"That pushes your EOS date doesn't it Son?" Gary asked forgetting the civilians didn't know that EOS was End of Service,

"Yes Sir, 4 – 6 months, I already enrolled in the TAPS program, so I knew we wouldn't get the State side assignment," Shane said with tears forming in his eyes, he blinked them back, Marines don't cry.

"I want to get married before he leaves, and please no one try to tell me how stupid it is. Look I'm not a kid, I know he's not going over there to teach swimming to the locals, and he's in a hell of a lot more danger than I would ever pray, BUT I want to be his wife, for however long we have." Alexis rushed out between tears

Rick was the first to speak, "Baby, whatever you want, Gary, can you help getting the permissions from his CO? I can have Bob Weldon call the senator if needed but I think they will go along once they know the name behind the girl."

"Where do you want to have it Alexis and when Sweetie, do you want me to call Gina and ask her to come over" Kate asked

"Thanks Kate, maybe you, Mandy and Gina and I can discuss what we can reasonably get done in the next week. He's not going back without me; I will be with him till the very minute they pry my arms from around his neck" Alexis said, completely distraught but with the same stubbornness that she had shown as a little girl.

Kate knew it would happen, just not when, finally when Shane stepped out of the room to retrieve his orders, Alexis fell into Rick's arms. "Daddy, what am I going to do, I just found him, it's not fair, it's just not fair, why my fiancé" as Rick calmed her with her tears flowing freely against his shirt, he whispered in her ear, she tried to giggle, but it was smothered by her sobbing. Rick slowly and gently led her to his office and gently closed the door. This was one of those times Gina had warned her, she needed her Daddy, no one else in the world would do.

Kate slipped into a guest room and called Gina and was shocked with the response she received,

"Hey Kate, everything OK with Rick and Lexi, please tell me it's OK, what's going on?" She rushed out, a far departure from the smooth debonair Gina Cowell publisher, this was Gina the Mom scared for her kid.

"It's OK so far Gina, Shane got his orders, he's being sent to Afghanistan, and Lexi wants, well is insisting she marries him before he ships out, I understand but I'm scared."

"Oh God Kate, just when things were going so right, what the hell are we going to do?" Gina cried

"Well she wants you Mandy and I to help her with her dress and arrangements, Rick is calling in a favor if needed from a senator to get permission for Shane, he's accepted that this is what she wants, no needs to be with him till he ships out. Can you come over, I know you have the party tonight, so when can you make it?" Kate asked

"The hell with the party, someone else can babysit those idiots, I'll be over in 45 minutes, would that be OK?" She asked

"You know it would be Gina, you may want to bring your sleep clothes I have a feeling none of us are going to bed anytime soon tonight, not because we're celebrating." Kate whispered

"Good idea Kate, let me make some calls, I'll be there soon as I can, …and Kate, Thanks for thinking of me, and our girl. I know Alexis is too upset now to think of it, so thank you, see you shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 3**

**Previously **

"_Well she wants you Mandy and I to help her with her dress and arrangements, Rick is calling in a favor if needed from a senator to get permission for Shane, he's accepted that she wants, no needs to be with him till he ships out. Can you come over, I know you have the party tonight, so when can you make it?" Kate asked_

"_The hell with the party, someone else can babysit those idiots, I'll be over in 45 minutes, would that be OK?" She asked_

"_You know it would be Gina, you may want to bring your sleep clothes I have a feeling none of us are going to bed anytime soon tonight, not because we're celebrating." Kate whispered_

_***********************************************************************************/_

**Castle's Loft**

**New Year's Eve**

**Thursday, December 31****st**

**6:42 PM**

Gina arrived with a small bag less than 30 minutes after Kate called her, as Kate opened the door, she was greeted with a hug,

"How upset is our girl Kate?" Gina asked, it was very apparent that she had been crying.

"She's with Daddy now, like you told me, no one else will do but her Dad, they've been in his office almost twenty minutes now, "Kate replied, as Gina made her way through the living room, hugging Mandy and Gary. Poor Shane sat on the window sill looking out into space, Gina crossed the room, pulled him into a hug.

"I know you are worried about her Shane, but once she gets this out of her system, her and her Dad talk it out, well she'll be right here for you. She's strong, so don't worry, you didn't hurt her, it's part of life, and your job, it sucks, but still part of life." Gina whispered into Shane's ear so only he could hear,

He nodded, hugged her back, then returned to his position, staring out the window. He knew his job, he had counted on this when he enlisted, he hadn't counted on leaving anyone behind when he deployed, especially not a wife. He loved her, but was struggling, what if he met the same fate of his Dad?

Mandy could sense what he was thinking, she took his hand, and gently pulled him into a hug,

"Son, can you and I talk, just the two of us? I know you're grown, you don't need advice, but I think I know what's going through your mind. I just want to give you the perspective Alexis is coming from if I may, OK?" she asked

Shane rose, pulled his Mom into a hug as they walked into a guest room and closed the door, it seemed like Alexis may have needed Daddy, Shane wasn't to big or too proud to know that Mom was the one person who could tell him how to make this all better.

"OK Mom, you wanted to talk, and before you start, Thanks for all you have done all my life, and thanks for being here now, we both need you now."

"I know Son, I was thinking, your Dad and I had this conversation before his first deployment, he was hell bent on not getting married and leaving a young widow. Well we fought like hell, wasted two good days of his R&R before your Grandmother, rest her soul, even though she didn't like me gave your Dad the advice I am about to give you.

She asked Johnny if he thought I loved him. He of course knew it and told her, just like we all know you and Alexis love each other. The next question floored your Dad, she came right out, "if the situation were reversed would you trade one moment with Mandy as your wife, knowing you would lose her or would you make every second count, and don't tell me it's different. I don't buy that bullshit."

"NaNa was a terror; I remember that even as young as I was" Shane laughed

"Yeah, well as a Mother-in-Law, I will say this, she kept her nose out of our marriage, as for raising you well," Mandy laughed,

"So, Shane, what's your issue, do you love Alexis enough to marry her someday?"

"Of course, Mom, you know I do, I wouldn't have asked her if I didn't"

"Do you understand why she wants to marry you before you deploy, forget the outcomes, just do you understand? As a wife she would be able to know what's going on, as a fiancé she would be at the mercy of your next of kin, and Son, who do you want making life or death decisions for you at this point in your life? Do you trust her with your life? She's trusting hers to you, so what is the objection son?"

"I understand Mom, but I don't want her to end up…..." he paused when he realized what he was about to say,

"It's OK Son, you can say it, you don't want her to end up like me, with a flag folded three corners, old letters, just a picture on the table, and some silver medals and sweet memories. She doesn't either Shane, BUT if God forbid it happens, she will have the time you spent together to sustain her.

The memory of your Dad, and you, that's what kept me going, some days I cried when you were asleep, but you would always wake up and put your little arm around me the way you saw your Dad do, and I felt him there all over. Son don't cheat Alexis out of this part of your life, she would die if she lost you, and regardless of your marital status, the hurt is the same.

I know that all too well Son, if you love her, marry her and make as many memories as you can in the time you have. Hold on to those memories to get you home, then make a lifetime more" Mandy gets out before her tears begin,

"OK Mom, you're right, it was stupid, I just hope Alexis didn't think I was putting it off because I didn't love her, I mean*"

"She didn't, she's having a Daddy moment, sometimes even when you two are married you are going to have to realize just how much she loves her Dad. Don't get jealous Son, sometimes daughters need their dads."

"And sometimes boys, no matter now big or tough they think they are, still need their Mom's. I need you Mom and I love you so much, just be happy with Gary. I'm so sorry I was an idi*"

"Shhh no more, Gary loves you too, no one will ever take Johnny's place, but there is room in my heart to love Gary as well. I know he still loves Grace, even though she's gone, I will still be second, and that's OK. At this stage of our lives, we are what each other need."

Mandy and Shane walk out of their talk just as Alexis comes out of Rick's office, they hold hands, kiss, and then silently go sit down, lost in each other's eyes.

"I won't ask if you're OK, but are you better baby? I just have to wait for permission then we can plan our wedding, and for the record, I can't wait to have you as Mrs. Reynolds." Shane tried to smile,

"I know, but I promise you we will be married, Dad has already called Uncle Bob and he's standing by to call the Senator and a few other friends. You better start planning your part, the Vows, I mean if you want to write our own?" She looked up at her future husband through her tear-filled eyes,

He gently took her face kissed her softly on the lips then kissed below each eye, as if he were kissing away her tears. Mandy sat and watched fighting back her tears, as he said, "Mom used to kiss away my tears, she never told me not to cry, just that she would always be there to kiss them away, and so will I Alexis, I love you more than life itself."

"That sounds like a perfect part of vows to me, I'm going to hold you too it," Alexis tried to smile,

The men gathered in Rick's office, Gina took charge and sequestered the Den, closing it off to anyone but the ladies. She had called in her designer, the one Black Pawn did a hefty business with, and he was on his way over with ideas for Alexis's wedding gown, who needed to go to a party anyway.

Gary asked Shane, "Are you using your Blues, or should we round up a Tux for your big day Shane?"

"I don't know Gary, I'm torn, in one way I would love to be in my blues, in another I am fearful what it would mean, well, if eh," He stumbled

"You mean what would Alexis think should something happen to you, would she have good or bad memories, Son, ask her, don't assume. I can tell you when we guess we're wrong more times than we are right, but I'm betting she says wear the Blues" Rick said smiling.

Shane didn't have any chance of seeing his fiancé now that Mom Gina, Mandy and Kate had secured the area, so he sent her a text.

"_Dearest Wife to be, I have a question but you are in a secure location, and the security is to tough for me to breach, so this will have to do. Would you prefer I wear a Tuxedo or my Dress Blues the day I change your name to Mrs. Shane Reynolds? I love you, if I haven't said that in the last hour, I am good with whatever you want for our wedding. The only thing I want is to walk away with you, officially my other half. God knows you complete me, so sorry, Blues or Tux? Love Hubby to be, Shane in case you couldn't figure which of the men madly in love with you sent this",_ and then two lines were filled with heart emojis.

The phone pinged in the Den, Alexis opened her phone to see a text from Shane, and though that was odd why was he texting her. Then she saw Gina directing the staff, and the large piece of blue tape on the carpet telling everyone to stay clear of that line, Mom had set up her zone.

She opened the text and giggled as she read Shane's note, she debated internally for a moment, then typed

"_I'm marrying a U.S. Marine who I am so very proud of, and would be honored to stand next to him in his dress blues as we become one. Those other men don't have a chance when I think of you, which is always. I can't wait to change my name to Mrs. Shane Reynolds as well, and I love you too."_ She added smiley, angels and three rows of heart emojis.

Shane opened his text, and simply said, "Alexis wants Dress Blues so I am all set, in the clothing department. I just have to find a way to get to a jewelry store to buy the bands that will go will her engagement ring." He stated proudly.

"Don't worry about that, I have my jeweler coming up, and once we decide our three choices, he can show Alexis, that way she will know she'll like the design, BUT it will still be a surprise, will that work Son?" Shane didn't miss the fact that now Rick was calling him Son, so he replied,

"Thanks Dad, we really don't know what we would do without the support of all of you. I know this is huge for you, but I promise you, I will treat your little girl, the way I want my Mom and someday, we pray my own little girl to be treated." He smiled at Rick and Gary both.

"That's why I'm fine with this Shane, you may not know what you're getting yourself into but I can tell you, Alexis was going to marry you before you left one way or another. I know her, and she won't quit till she meets or exceeds her goal. I had two choices, help and make our kids happy, or pitch a fit and run the risk of damaging a relationship that I am so proud of with my girl."

A few hours later, Shane received permission from his CO, and the Chaplain. Rick had arranged to rent the entire Chapel and receiving area of St. Charles Episcopal Church, for the following Friday January 8th. Alexis would have her gown late Wednesday, final fitting early Thursday morning, along with her shoes, Gina had seen to everything.

Shane and Alexis had picked out each's top three choices for wedding bands, and unknown to anyone but Harold, Rick's jeweler, choices 1 and 2 were identical to each other. Kate had started working on ideas for the Vows, Mandy contacted the florist, Gina the caterer, so everything was coming together quickly.

Martha was not going to be able to get back in time, so Rick arranged for a camera feed and it be sent via Skype to her in Paris. She was in tears, when Alexis called her with the news but understood the urgency of having the wedding now.

Finally, 5 hours after the first command of Get out of here, came the smoke had cleared. Gina took the barricade down, satisfied that her girl would have the gown, shoes and accessories she wanted. The entire group realized it had been a long time since they had eaten, and that they were only minutes away from the New Year.

Rick called and ordered Chinese food as they all gathered around the TV with Dick Clark, spending the last 15 minutes of the old year, locked in their thoughts, emotions, and regrets from the year just passed. In a few minutes the slate would be wiped clean, everyone got a new chance for new dreams, resolutions, and changes.

This family was going to experience changes that no one could anticipate, but at this time of year looked forward to with fresh eyes. New young love was in bloom with Alexis and Shane, Gina found someone who loved her just as she was, lost love regained with Gary and Mandy, and two less lonely people in the world now that Kate had gotten her priorities straight and found her one and done with Rick. No one could see the storms of life coming, but were confident in their love that they would survive, time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 4**

**Previously **

_Finally, 5 hours after the first command of Get out of here, came the smoke had cleared. Gina took the barricade down, satisfied that her girl would have the gown, shoes and accessories she wanted. The entire group realized it had been a long time since they had eaten, and that they were only minutes away from the New Year._

_Rick called and ordered Chinese food as they all gathered around the TV with Dick Clark, spending the last 15 minutes of the old year, locked in their thoughts, emotions, and regrets from the year just passed. In a few minutes the slate would be wiped clean, everyone got a new chance for new dreams, resolutions, and changes. _

**************************************************************************************/

**Castle's Loft**

**Friday January 1****st **

**NEW YEARS DAY **

**7:45 AM**

Kate was again the first to rise, or so she thought. She glanced at the counter and there in Alexis beautiful handwriting was a note,

_Family,_

_We couldn't sleep, so we went to the park to ice skate, be back in a bit. We can't tell you how much we appreciate and love you all, Kate, Gina, Mandy, I don't know what I would have done without you. Shane said he felt the same about his Dads, Gary and Rick. Anyway, we love you all, back soon_

_Lex_Shane_

Kate started the coffee, and walked to the window, looking down at the newly fallen snow, how fresh, innocent it was. She prayed for Alexis that the whirlwind of a wedding and then life as a Military Wife would not over power the young lady. She was strong, but this was testing her to the limits.

She had just about finished her first cup and returned to real time, when she realized, Mandy was also getting coffee.

"Good Morning Mandy, how'd you sleep, or should I ask?" Kate smiled

"Well, it's a lot going on for sure. I've never seen Shane happier, but well, I wanted to talk to Alexis, then thought, no, maybe I should just write her a letter. I want to help her with the shock of becoming a military wife" She said timidly,

"Mandy, I think that's a good idea, I mean I'm sure she will be OK, but if she had a heads up, maybe it would help her get prepared a little more." Kate smiled

"You really think so Kate, I mean the last thing I want to do is come off as a meddling mother-in-law, especially now." Mandy was almost in tears

Kate crossed the room and gathered Mandy into a hug. "The only thing any of us are thinking about right now are the kids, we have a week to pull off this wedding, then be here for support for Alexis, you and each other"

"You know when I first met Rick, I never imagined, not in my wildest dreams he would have such a wonderful family. Alexis is my daughter now too, and Gina and you, God it might look weird to others but you know it works and we are family.

I know Gary feels the same way, this all very new to him. He and Grace his first wife had two sons that are estranged since we started seeing each other the first time, probably why he moved so fast. I felt awful but he told me it wasn't my fault; they would have acted the same with anyone other than their mother." She said quietly

"I'm so sorry, but don't blame yourself, Gary's right, give them time, if they come around great if not their loss" Kate could tell all Mandy needed was a shoulder to unload on.

"Kate, can I ask, what do you think about this?" as Mandy pulled the charm with the verse Shand had engraved for her, The Marine Wife."

Kate looked at it, read it, and lost it, tears flowing freely, after a few minutes composing herself, "It's beautiful, God Mandy he's so romantic. "

"Well this part he can't take credit for, as Mandy pulled out a similar charm, well worn, but with the same verse, His Dad is the original, and yeah they both are romantics."

"Shane's giving Alexis her charm now, so when I write the letter, I won't ruin his surprise. I just hope Alexis takes it the way it's intended." Mandy sighed,

"You know, Gina would know her better than me, why don't you run it by her, she's Mom to Alexis and always will be." Kate said quietly, not noticing that Gina was directly behind her,

"Kate, that was so sweet of you to say, I'm not sure if it's correct, but Thank You, what do you want to run by me Mandy," Gina asked as the three ladies stood in almost a group hug. Mandy showed Gina the original and new charm, and once again there was a tear burst,

"God, I've cried more the last two days than I did the entire year, Mandy the letter will be great, Alexis will thank you for it, and that charm God we all know he loves her but this is him laying it right out there for anyone to see. That boy is one of a kind, I'm so happy for Alexis, it's what she's wished for her entire life."

**ICE SKATING RINK**

**CENTRAL PARK**

**8:10 AM New Years Day **

Shane had fibbed a bit to Alexis, telling her he wasn't that good of a skater, it didn't take her long to figure him out,

"Shane, where's your left arm when your right is in the jump doing a flea hop" Alexis asked out of the blue,

"It should be by your waist, some hold it lower DAMN you caught me, how did you figure it out", he laughed,

"Seriously, you wanted to cuddle, or cop a feel, how lame, hell just say so, I want you too, I know it's crowded at home, but I think I can work something out with Mom" she laughed as he blushed.

"You really want me as badly as I want you Alexis? I mean I asked you to marry me because I love you, not to have a sex partner, so babe if you don't feel up to it, *"

"Shane, Baby Shut Up, I got my Birth Control re-started the day I met you, I hadn't needed it or wanted it for the last two years. Do I want you? NO I wanted you last week, I NEED you now Baby" Alexis blushed, but Shane gently lifted her face and kissed her like he had never done so before.

"I love you Alexis, I really didn't know what the hell that word meant till I met you. All I know is whatever you want, I want, I want to breathe your scent so deep I won't be able to forget it. I want to memorize every little move, like when you wrinkle your nose, so I can replay them in my mind.

I want to hear your voice in my ear so that it can drown out all of the horror I know I will hear. I want you to wear this charm, along with the ring, and know this is what I think about my wife" he pulls out a small little box and handed it to her, as she was totally lost in his eyes,

She fumbled with the wrapping paper finally getting the box open, and when she read, she wrapped her arms around her man, tightly, crying like she would never stop. This man, God he was so thoughtful. He held her, like only he could slowly calm her to the point he could tell the story of how his Dad had given his Mom the identical charm when he first deployed.

He gently took it from her trembling hands, and attached the clasp, as her fingers went from his ring to the charm, God she loved her Marine. The returned to the Loft walking with arms around each other, and her head on his shoulder.

When they walked into the Loft, they could tell that the three ladies had been talking about them. Gina crossed the floor and hugged them both, Alexis whispered something in her ear, and Gina quickly nodded her head yes. Then Mandy hugged Shane and Alexis crossed and pulled Kate into a hug.

Gina asked Alexis if she had a minute, and they went into the guest room,

"Baby are you on Birth Control? If not, I can get in touch*"

"Mom, that's covered, I just need some time to spend with him, God, I want him so bad, I ache and I know if we stay here everyone will try to do what's right. I just want a few hours of privacy; time is running out on us."

"Sure baby, here's the FOB, I'll cover for you here, and as much as your Dad loves Shane, don't broadcast where you're going or doing, ALL Dads have issues with men and their little girls," she smiled,

"I know Mom, Thanks. We'll stay for a little while then slip out again, Thanks Mom, God you all have been so terrific,"

As Alexis came out of the room, Kate caught her in a sweet hut and whispered, "Sweetie, if you need some privacy, my apartment is available, just let me know"

Alexis pulled back from the hug smiling, and then kissed Kate's cheek as she whispered "Thanks Kate got Mom's key, we're slipping out in a bit."

Next was Mandy who smiled, seeing the tear stains, and the new chain, around Alexis neck.

"I see he gave you the charm, I hope it brings you as much peace as mine did and still does for me." As she pulled the original one out

Alexis hugged her, "He never stops surprising me all in the right way. I never thought I could love anything or anyone as much as I do him, Mandy, God what am I going to do."

"Sweetie, I wrote you a letter with some tips, read it when you two are alone, let him hold you and know you are one of the few blessed with true love." As she handed Alexis the letter.

**Three Hours Later**

**Gina's Townhouse**

Alexis and Shane barely made it though the front door, to the guest room until they consummated the marriage, three times. Alexis, normally the shy reserved one, came alive like a cat on a hot tin roof, and to say it was satisfying to both, would be an understatement.

"Shane, your Mom wrote me a letter, and told me to read it while you held me. She said you would help me understand where she's coming from. Should I be worried,"

"No Sweetheart, not at all, just read it, I'll be right here and if it's what I think it is you'll need these as he put a box of tissue on her nightstand.

Xx

_Dear Alexis, _

_When you found out your husband, my son was getting deployed, your world, as did all of ours changed completely. The man you just agreed to share your life with, pledged to love for eternity before God, family and friends is leaving. Like all things in life there are never any guarantees he will come home. _

_From my experience with his Dad, I jotted down some feelings and emotions I know will hit you, and when they do, know your support system is here for you._

_The days since you found out have flown fly by quicker than any time you have ever known. The days have been consumed with nonstop professions of I love you, taking pictures, more hugs, more kisses and sighs because Real Life is coming too fast._

_You've made a career out of trying not to cry too hard so you don't make him feel bad ... laying your head on his chest trying to memorize the sound of his heartbeat, the way he holds you, the way he looks into your eyes like no one has ever done, the kisses, both the short sweet and long needy kisses that tell you he is already missing you, his laughter and his cologne. Holding his hand and not wanting to let go, not even for a second. A million kisses and hugs. Saying I love you 100 times a day and still questioning whether you have said it enough._

_You've had that conversation, (he made you) about injuries, death and his wishes if it happens. Spending the last week together, but having to share him with other family, because you love him enough to know how much I do as well, the entire time seeing smiles that conceals heartache for him, for you and for us all._

_You've watched families hug more than they probably have in a year, and children running around oblivious of the danger that awaits their father or mother. Had moments of laughter, and the next second reality hits and your tears start to flow without warning or control. You've watched other families before they deploy, men holding their newborn babies knowing they will miss their first giggle, word, and wonder if they will know him when they get home._

_You've seen mothers like myself, treating their grown son as if he was a kid again, and they always will. You've allowed it because you understand the love, the why, and the need for a mother to be near her son._

_You've tried to memorize everyone's face and last name in Shane's Unit because when he calls, he'll never use their first name when he talks about them. Your heart aches knowing that you're not able to be there when they are acknowledged to show them and tell them how proud of them you are and always will be._

_You've attended a send-off ceremony and watched your husband and his fellow Marines recite the Marines Creed, and felt like you are the luckiest girl in the world to be married to a hero. They stand strong and proud in perfect formation._

_They are clearly disciplined and well-trained. It's a side of him you have never seen before, even if you thought you knew everything about him._

_The last day together you'll fight back tears every second and wonder how you can just walk away from him. Little do you know he's fighting the same battle with his emotions, but he won't crack, he won't break, He's a Marine. _

_You'll struggle to walk to the car and drive away without him, only to pull over moments later to breakdown in tears and a hurt you have never felt before. A hurt that only he can cure, but he's doing his job, what he signed up for, so must you do yours._

_Your home, no matter where it's located is just a house now. Every day starts and ends with thoughts of him, worrying and watching the clock to calculate what time it is half way around the world. No matter how hard you try to stay busy, the stress doesn't go away. It's a roller coaster ride, and life won't let you get off._

_Friends will struggle to say the right things to help, but feel helpless as well. It's an invisible barrier that separates even the closest family. Being alone some days is more comforting than forcing yourself to be in a good mood to have coffee, or chat with a friend._

_Doing laundry and realizing there are none of his clothes to do will bring more tears, and wishes that there were. Setting the table for two at dinner even if you are there alone. Sleeping on the couch for weeks because you can't bear to sleep in your bed when he is on a cot, and it's just not the same without him next to you. Leaving his combat boots next to the front door because it comforts you, and they won't be moved until he is home._

_Feeling guilty for enjoying a sunny day, a good movie or just a ride in the car. Avoiding phone calls because you just can't talk about it, again. "I'm fine" is never enough, but you can't make them understand no matter how hard you try. Sometimes you will alienate yourself so you don't have to fake a smile or conversation, it's just too damn hard._

_Wanting to just scream and yell until you have no voice left, and wiping away those endless tears. "Snapping out of it" will take a year. Bonding with Marine wives you just met, and pouring your heart out because it's easier than telling your best friend._

_Wondering if he will be the same person he was when he left and feel comfortable in his own home when he gets back. Feeling selfish for having a pity party when he has it a lot worse. Watching the news when you are told not to._

_Knowing when you talk, he will never tell you he had to dive under something to avoid getting hurt or he just came back from a mission that you didn't know he went on. Not knowing who you are at the end of the day because you can't be who you were without him._

_The word "why" is the first word in everything you think about. You try to stay positive, BUT no matter how hard you try, you're always thinking the worst-case scenario. Wanting to sleep the whole next year because it's the only time you get a break from worrying. In reality sleep is only a couple hours here and there._

_You'll avoid your favorite foods, CDs or TV shows that you enjoyed together because you have no one's hand to hold or arms to lay in. You'll wear his shirt while he is gone and spray a pillowcase with his cologne to snuggle up to._

_You'll try to pray harder than you ever have in your life, maybe even light a candle but still feel like a hypocrite because right now you are angry with God for taking your husband away from you, not knowing if he is safe or not minute to minute. You'll walk around with a lump in your throat and a pit in your stomach for the next year. You'll reply "thank you, he's fine," to those asking about him because if you say too much you'll just cry, like you have done for the past ten days. You'll truly feel more lost, scared and powerless than you have ever been in your life, and you will every single day he's away._

_You'll wonder why you are here, and you'll just go through the motions of getting up, getting ready and going through your day clutching your phone, praying that today is the day he calls. When he does call you get an instant high just knowing he is okay, and trying not to forget to tell him about all things you did that day, but leaving the part out about acting like a mad woman because life without him seems like a waste of time. _

_You'll want people to understand the soldiers don't want to be there either. They want peace like all of us do. You'll question where all the patriotism that surfaced that day in September went._

_Finally, you'll wonder why, why your husband is off risking life and limb for those left here making a mockery out of our democracy. Then you'll hear his words, I serve my country to allow those to have the freedoms to act the way they do, even if their values are not the same as mine. _

_Your mind will flash a picture of Shane, standing tall, brave and handsome, and then you'll feel the sense of pride a Marine Wife can only feel. He's a hero, and so are you. You'll reach for the charm that he gave you, and read once again, the words he had inscribed for you, knowing you will have these days, and tomorrow it will all start again. _

_**The Marine Wife**_

_**A Woman for all seasons**_

_**A woman for today**_

_**She grows to meet the challenges,**_

_**And grows along the way**_

_**Her life is not an easy one,**_

_**With many loads to bear,**_

_**But she proudly serves her **_

_**husband, and the uniform he wears,**_

_**Throughout the years she marches**_

_**On through tears, joy and strife**_

_**She's America's unsung hero**_

_**She's a Marine Wife - (Author Unknown, adapted for Marine Wife)**_

_Alexis, you're so much more than my son's wife, you're the daughter I never had, one of the only women I feel safe in turning my little boy over to, yes even though he's a man, he will always be my little boy. I know you love him more than anything in this world, and Sweetie, I want you to know if there ever comes a time when any of the things I described above occurs and you need anything, I'm a phone call away. I walked the road you are starting on, and my prayer for you is that you can bear the immense pressure no one realizes you are under, I do Baby, call me, I'm here if you need me, _

_Always_

_Mandy_

Shane was right, it was almost a two-tissue box letter, she just laid in his arms as he held her. IF wishes came true, this is how she would want time to freeze, but life goes on, for us all. She would do all she could to spend every minute possible with him, and then be as brave as he and Mandy seem to think she is, she had her doubts, but for now, she just wants to be held by her man.

**A/N Mandy's letter to Alexis is based on **_**a letter written by Jennifer Chaloux to her husband, Spc. Matthew Chaloux before he deployed from Georgia National Guard. No copyright infringement intended.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 5**

**Previously **

"_Shane's giving Alexis her charm now, so when I write the letter, I won't ruin his surprise. I just hope Alexis takes it the way it's intended." Mandy sighed,_

"_You know, Gina would know her better than me, why don't you run it by her, she's Mom to Alexis and always will be." Kate said quietly, not noticing that Gina was directly behind her,_

"_Kate, that was so sweet of you to say, I'm not sure if it's correct, but Thank You, what do you want to run by me Mandy," Gina asked as the three ladies stood in almost a group hug. Mandy showed Gina the original and new charm, and once again there was a tear burst, _

**************************************************************************/**

**Castle's Loft**

**Saturday January 2****nd**

**6:00 AM**

Kate and Mandy were sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying their second cups of coffee when they heard the front door rattle, then open, then Alexis say,

"Shh, we don't want to wake them, and God Kate's a light sleeper, be quiet, and remember, we fell asleep" almost like a girl much younger than she was, definitely not a girl getting married in 6 days.

"I'm being as quiet as I can Lex, you know the layout, I don't so take my hand so I don't knock something off the tables" Shane whispered,

Kate looked at Mandy and saw the same devilish look in her eye that Rick often got, as she quietly crept toward the light switch, and just as the young couple came into view, flipped the switch illuminating most of the downstairs.

The two froze in their tracks, as Mandy said "You guys want coffee? Get yourself setup in your rooms so Rick won't kill you both, and come on back" she smiled as Alexis turned redder than her hair.

"Eh Good Morning Mom, Kate, eh we were, that is I mean,"

"You weren't doing anything that any of us would not be doing if our roles reversed, just don't advertise it to her Dad, he's having trouble coming to grips that it's OK when you kiss her" Kate laughed quietly

Alexis crossed the room, whispered "Thanks Kate, we both needed that, I love you all" as she pulled her into a hug.

"I know Sweetie, I know how I feel about your Dad, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that either, I think you even said eeewwwwww Parental Sex, Please that's a form of Child Abuse once." As they both laughed.

"Mandy, I read your letter, I love you too, God, thank you so very much, it made me think about so much but knowing it's coming at least I can plan, not that it will help, but it won't be a total surprise. Thank You, I love my charm, and the way you captured it in your letter, I know it was a special time for you and Shane's Dad." She whispered with a tear in each of the lady's eyes.

"Like Kate said, go get settled then come back for coffee, no sense alerting Rick, I know he's not stupid, but don't wave the flag in his face, it's tough times for us all" Mandy said,

Alexis and Shane retreated to their room, changed clothes and rejoined the family for coffee, Gina and Rick had both joined in now, and Shane couldn't help but feel Rick's glaring eyes on him.

"Well, did everyone sleep OK last night?" Rick asked, still looking at Shane, then Alexis,

"Rick can I see you in private for a minute please" as Kate took his arm not waiting for an answer and led him to his office.

She forgot the bedroom was sound proof, the office was not. "Cut the crap Rick, it's your Daughter and Son-in-law, and are you really going to be so pious as to look down upon them spending time together 6 days before they are getting married. Rick he's going to be gone for a long time, Alexis needs every moment, every kiss, and yes, every love making session they can have to hold her till he returns. Lose the macho shit, everyone knows she is your little girl, Newsflash, she loves Shane as her HUSBAND, and you as her DAD, so get off the pedestal. You want to tell you daughter all about the time we *"

"No, No Kate, that's enough, you're right, I was wrong, let me make it up to them" he interrupted.

"OK Rick, but I swear, you hurt her, or make her feel cheap I will tell her all about the escapades of her Dad, the ones you paid dearly to keep quiet. Back off and support them, these are our kids, I mean it" Kate was emphatic, and Rick knew she had just put the hammer down on him.

They walked out of the office holding hands with smiles on their faces, but Gina burst that bubble.

"Kate, sweetie, only the bedroom is soundproof, the office, not so much. Way to go girl, you handled that like a pro, like I wish I could have done." She laughed

Alexis walked over and hugged Kate, looking up, she mouthed "Thanks Kate, we love you too."

Rick quickly changed subjects, "Who's up for breakfast, what'll it be" as Mandy, Gina and Kate shared that look that all Mom's have when they protect their offspring.

Xx

**Two hours Later**

Rick's office phone rang, a peculiar sound, since almost 95% of his calls and business were handled using his cell phone. Hardly anyone ever called on the landline. He walked quickly to his desk, not bothering to close the door and hit speaker and said, "Good Morning, Rick Castle",

"I knew you were a Son of a Bitch, a Low Life, miserable bastard, that drug my name through the mud every chance you got, you sit on your pedestal shacking up with your Cop Whore and*"

"Meredith is there a reason for your call, or didn't you get your money's worth out of the last boy toy you paid to escort your ass around? Why are you calling me, I know you feel the same about me as I do you?"

"Our daughter is getting married, and you never bothered to call me to ask me,"

"Ask you, you haven't had custody since she was three months old, I don't have to ask you besides, it was up to Alexis to notify who she wanted, and when we asked her about you, she emphatically said no"

"I don't believe that your lying bastard, you always tried to turn my little girl against me, you Asshole, everything she's ever heard is how I was screwing another man when you got home, poor Rick, it's part of my job and you couldn't take it."

Alexis had heard, well the entire house had heard but Shane witnessed a preview of what he would face if he ever pissed off his future wife. Her face was ablaze and she was in her Dad's office in three steps it seemed, armed, locked, and loaded just waiting to blast the woman screaming at her Dad.

"Meredith, STOP, it wasn't Daddy who did anything, I don't want you at my Wedding, I don't want or need a lunch date 2 or 3 times a year that Vegas odds give a 2-1 shot you won't bother to show up for anyway, so STOP screaming at Daddy.

Get this through your head, you are my BIRTH mother, nothing more, Gina and Kate are my Moms, and Mandy is my Mom in Law so why don't you rush off to your next audition, I'm sure his Viagra will be wearing off if you don't hurry.

By the way, don't call me, don't ask about me, just remember all the times you said you would be here for me and never were. I have three Moms now, and I sure as hell don't need the woman who wanted to abort me, but gave in to carrying me when Daddy moved to Los Angeles so you could try to screw your way into a movie role, regardless if you were pregnant with me or not. Daddy never told me anything, but you might want to check with your Mom, I think she hates the fact she didn't abort you.

Yeah, genealogy is a two-edged sword, I found my Grandmother in Denver, your mother who you left alone and destitute. Who does that? Don't you have a soul at all? You don't know this, but I have an Uncle, yeah that's right you weren't the only child and now Grandma is living in luxury with a son who loves her.

I asked her about you, she replied, someday you will understand this, but I wish to God Abortions could be retroactive, I never would have birthed such an evil bitch. That's YOUR Birth Mom Meredith, not an endorsement for you as a human.

I see Daddy making faces, I know he's upset with me, because he taught me better, not to stoop to your level. Well one last time, I don't ever want to talk to you again, if you approach me or my family, I will have you arrested.

There's already a restraining order out, perhaps your snitch forgot that, by the way does Paula know you're screwing her boyfriend every trip he makes out there? You'll need a new source, since I'm sure Paula is about to send his ass packing to you.

Keeping with Daddy's wishes I will apologize for foul language, for behavior not suiting my upbringing, but Meredith, I'm serious, that's all I'm sorry for, have a Great Life" and Alexis cut the call.

The entire Loft was silent, Rick walked to Alexis, pulled his little girl into a hug and let her cry, she cried for years of disappointment, years of lies, years of being used as a pawn, but most of all she cried because she was afraid she would inherit some of her qualities if she ever had children.

Rick caught Shane's eye and gave him a look to come to his future wife, he slipped in and gently held Alexis as almost a sign of the time was happening. Dad had been the one who made everything right, now that she found her Soul Mate, he was the one to dry her tears, share her joys, encourage her with the lows, and it wasn't lost on Kate as she slipped beside Rick to hold him. His tears fell silently, not for Meredith, but for what he and everyone just witnessed, his little girl was now some other man's everything.

Rick composed himself as he and Kate walked back out to meet Gary, Mandy and Gina,

"I'm very sorry you had to hear that," Rick apologized,

"Hell Rick, she's losing her touch, she used to use better cuss words" Gina said with a short laugh, it seemed to lift the mood of the room.

"You know you're right Genes, she did, didn't she" Rick laughed,

That moment made it clear to Rick, that he would always love his daughter, but now, she was a woman now, not a little girl, and he had to respect that. The proverbial torch had been passed to the man in her life, Shane and as hard as that was to come to grips with, it was necessary to help the couple prepared for the future.

Kate had slipped away for a few moments and placed a call,

"Espo, yeah it's me, fine, fine, everyone is fine, look I need a favor and I don't have long to talk. Meredith is threatening to show up at the wedding, Alexis has a restraining order so I was wondering if you can contact your friend at TSA, and put a watch on her for flights to New York. She may be coming from somewhere other than LA, so if he could drop the alert, I would appreciate it."

"So Little Castle doesn't want her Mom at the wedding, sounds kind of harsh, but*"

"Javi, I called asking for a favor, not a commentary on parenting skills, and for the record, you really should keep your mouth shut when you don't know what you're talking about. Look if you can't handle this I can*"

"Hey I said I got this, sorry I ruffled your feathers, and you're right I have no idea what's going on with Alexis and her Mom, but I know how she is, it can't be good if she's shutting her out of her big day.

I'll have my buddy keep an eye on the flights inbound and if he can flag here as a potential risk, I don't want anything to upset Alexis on her wedding day, she has enough on her."

"Thanks, Javi, I appreciate it, yeah she's taking on a hell of a load, but if anyone can do it, it's her, but if you are a praying man say a few for Shane. You know all too well what he's about to face, so keep him in your thoughts,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 6**

**Previously **

"_Javi, I called asking for a favor, not a commentary on parenting skills, and for the record, you really should keep your mouth shut when you don't know what you're talking about. Look if you can't handle this I can*"_

"_Hey I said I got this, sorry I ruffled your feathers, and you're right I have no idea what's going on with Alexis and her Mom, but know how she is, it can't be good if she's shutting her out of her big day._

_I'll have my buddy keep an eye on the flights inbound and if he can flag here as a potential risk, I don't want anything to upset Alexis on her wedding day, she had enough on her."_

"_Thanks, Javi, I appreciate it, yeah she's taking on a hell of a load, but if anyone can do it, it's her, but if you are a praying man say a few for Shane. You know all too well what he's about to face, so keep him in your thoughts,"_

*******************************************************************/

**St. Charles Episcopal Church, **

**Friday January 8th. **

**11:00 AM**

**Flashback to previous evening discussion,**

No one could believe the time had gone by so quickly, Rick had shown great strides in showing recognition that his daughter was a woman now, and therefore consulted with her and Shane before making decisions he would have just done so without asking in the past.

The fact was that Shane had six weeks of training, and even with Gary, and Uncle Bob's connections the best they could do was to wrangle weekend passes for the newlywed. During the week, he had to remain on the base, and Alexis would remain in the rental property Rick had procured. He also had an additional suite one building away from hers, for the parents to use.

Kate, Rick and Mandy would accompany them to North Carolina, separate flights and arrangements but would be there for the first three weeks of training. Gina would arrive at start of week four with Lou, and Gary would join when he could. Finally, the last two weeks they all would be in North Carolina to support their kids, as Shane moved from one training to the advanced training in Pendleton, in California.

Alexis was completely free to do what she wished, with other Marine wives, and some of the other activities the Chaplain had suggested to get her accustomed to the life of a Marine. Of course, when Shane had leave, the do not disturb sign didn't need to be displayed, the adult's world seek out their own activities and sightseeing adventures.

A similar process would be followed in California, with Rick already renting the accommodations for all. The last question he needed to know was where did they want to spend the last 5 days of leave before Shane had to report, since it was Camp Pendleton, it was agreed that they would all stay in California, once Shane shipped out, Alexis would return to the Loft with Rick and Kate, or to the Town House of Gina's, wherever she felt comfortable.

"Shane, Alexis, tell me now, if you don't agree with any of these arrangements just say so now. The only reason we want to accompany you Alexis is one, Shane will be stuck in the barracks, and you will need someone to spend time with. Once he is on leave, we are all gone, so you two can get to know each other better."

"Daddy, I know you are going to great lengths to not only give us privacy, but also be within a calling distance if we need you. I appreciate everything you are doing, and I'm fine with it"

"Actually Dad, I feel better knowing that Alexis won't be alone in a strange city, her family will be there with her for the time she wants to spend with them, so Thank You Sir, we're very blessed to have you in our corner"

"OK, you two get out of here tomorrow's the day, I have to make some arrangements, so Good Night to you both" he pretended to be aggravated

**Present Time**

Gina was all a Brides Mother could be, she fretted over every detail, always touching and patting Alexis, you would think that it was her natural child, but it was wonderful that the bonds were so deep between them.

Kate was in a room, touching up her makeup, when a soft knock sounded,

"Come in, I'm decent"

"I'd say you were fine Kate, and Dad's lucky to have you. I just wanted to tell you how much I love and respect you, I know you really took a lot crap from me, but now that I have Shane, I kinda understand how you can love someone and want to send them to the moon at the same time" as they both laughed.

"Thanks Alexis, you look beautiful, do you have your something borrowed yet?"

"No, not yet maybe I'll have to break tradition" she replied sadly,

"Here baby, wear this," as Kate slipped the blue turquoise and diamond ring from her mother from around her neck,

"Oh Kate, I know what this means to you, I mean, are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure, she'd be your Grams times 2 if she were still here, so I know it would make her happy." Kate said as she hugged the young lady

"Kate, Thank You, and Thank You Gram Jo," as she looked toward heaven, "This will take care of both, something borrowed and something blue, Daddy gave me the necklace so that's my something new, so I think I'm almost set" Alexis said

"You are a beautiful bride Alexis and Shane is a very lucky man." Kate finished just as Gina came up,

"Thanks Kate, she fretted about that and I didn't have anything so you saved the day, "turning to Alexis, "It's time baby, we have to go to our spot, and try to hold your Dad up"

Kate kissed her cheek, "see you in a little bit as Mrs. Reynolds, OK?"

"Thanks Kate, I love you all, OK Mom, I'm ready, let's do this."

Xx

On the other side of the church, Gary was acting as the Dad, and Shane was just as if not more nervous than Alexis.

"Son, you remember your first jump from the tower?"

"Yes Sir, I do, I was scared as Hell the entire day before, and all that day. Climbing those stairs, I thought I was going to pass out, then when I jumped, it was such a high"

"Well Shane, you just described marriage, this is the high, the easy part, the hard parts come later. Enjoy this ride son, we're all so happy for you and Alexis."

"Thanks Gary, it'll take time for me to get used to calling you Dad all the time, but please know I respect you so very much Sir."

"Shane you can call me whatever you wish, as long as you call me with your Mom," as they laugh, "you ready?"

"Ready"

They walked out of the small room, to across the hall, knocked on the door, and Mandy joined them as they proceeded down the aisle for Shane to wait for his bride. Once they reached the altar, Gary saluted, and shook his hand, Mandy gave him a tearful hug, and a thumbs up sign was flashed to the organist to start the bridal march as they took their seats.

The double doors opened, and there stood Rick and Gina, with Alexis looking more beautiful than ever, between them. The walk down the aisle was the biggest challenge for Rick to keep his emotions in check, Gina shed a tear, and Alexis patted her hand till they finally reached the end.

The minister asked "who giveth the woman to be wed",

Both Gina and Rick answered, "We do, her Mother and her Father" as Rick escorted her the final four steps, took her hand, and placed it in Shane's, then quickly turned and joined Gina and Kate in their seats.

The minister asked all to rise, and due to the circumstances of Shane's deployment the opening prayer was a version of The Marine Prayer, asking for favor upon Shane.

_Almighty Father,  
whose command is over all and whose love never fails,  
make Shane aware of Thy presence and obedient to Thy will.  
Keep him true to his best self,  
guarding him against dishonesty in purpose and deed  
and helping him to live so that he can face his fellow Marines,  
his loved ones and Thee without shame or fear.  
Protect his family, especially his new bride Alexis,  
Give him the will to do the work of a Marine and  
to accept his share of responsibilities with vigor and enthusiasm.  
Grant him the courage to be proficient in his daily performance.  
Keep him loyal and faithful to his superiors and to the duties  
his country and the Marine Corps have entrusted to him.  
Make him considerate of those committed to his leadership.  
Help him to wear his uniform with dignity, and  
let it remind him daily of the traditions which he must uphold.  
If he is inclined to doubt, steady his faith;  
if he is tempted, make him strong to resist;  
if he should miss the mark, give him courage to try again.  
Guide him with the light of truth and grant him the wisdom  
by which he may understand the answer to my prayer.  
— Amen _

"Shane, Alexis, I understand that you have each written your own vows, please join hands, turn and face each other, Shane, may we hear your vows first please.

He cleared his throat, Mandy dabbed her eye, and Gary held her hand just a bit tighter as Shane started to speak from memory,

"_**Alexis, today we stand before God, Family and Friends as we join our lives to form one, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. I know I have awful big shoes to fill but I ask you today to allow me to be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward. I know that we will face obstacles, more than most because of my call to duty, but I pledge to you to never stop fighting to come home to you, to always love you when times are good and through the worst of times, when we are young, and yes, even when we grow old. There's never a scenario I can see for you without me, **_

"_**In your eyes, I have found my home.  
In your heart, I have found my love.  
In your soul, I have found my mate.  
With you, I am whole, full, alive.  
You make me laugh. You let me cry.  
You are my breath, my every heartbeat.**_

_**And today is the happiest day of my life as I say I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy, without you I am an empty casing, I love you Alexis Castle and today I make you my wife, **_

The minister stood for a moment, then asked Alexis to repeat her vows,

_**Shane, as I stand here in front of family and friends, I want you to know that you have made me feel more loved than I ever thought possible. Today I give you my all, what I am, what I will be, it will be with you as we build our lives together. As I give you my hand, I also give you my soul, and my promise that no matter how far apart we are, you will always dwell within me. I share with you not only my life but also my faith, my commitment, and my devotion to you, to the purpose you were called to and serve proudly. Today I choose You, Today I choose Love, and because you are Love, I would choose you all over again and again for all of the tomorrows. You are my reason for living, for laughing, and for being brave when I am so afraid. You have taught me that together there is nothing in this world that we can't achieve. Today I give you my hand, my heart, and my promise that nothing, not even the thousands of miles that will separate us can ever destroy my love for you, I love you Shane Reynolds, and today I make you mine, **_

The Minister then asked each to repeat the standard vows as they placed rings upon each other's finger, and finally the words everyone has been waiting for, some half in the bag via live Camera feed from New York to Paris, By the power vested in me by the state of New York and through your pledge of love, I now pronounce that you are Husband and Wife, you make kiss your bride.

Shane kept it presentable in front of the guests, but as they walked down the aisle to the reception hall, he was greeted with one more surprise. The New York Honor Guard Division of the Marine Reservists had formed the Arch of Swords for Shane and his bride to walk under, a symbol of respect and comradery for those in the Corp

Kate had turned her phone off, and when she turned it back on, she noticed she had one missed text message, it was Javi with a picture of Meredith being escorted back onto a plane at JFK. She decided she would hold that one for a bit, and show Rick later when they could truly celebrate. Now it was time for the reception, and keeping an eye on her fiancé now that his little girl was truly a woman, she knew that as close as they both were, they would need some alone time, so off to the party and allow the healing to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 7**

**Previously **

_"Kate, Thank You, and Thank You Gram Jo," as she looked toward heaven, "This will take care of both, something borrowed and something blue, Daddy gave me the necklace so that's my something new, so I think I'm almost set" Alexis said_

_"You are a beautiful bride Alexis and Shane is a very lucky man." Kate finished just as Gina came up,_

_"Thanks Kate, she fretted about that and I didn't have anything so you saved the day, "turning to Alexis, "It's time baby, we have to go to our spot, and try to hold your Dad up"_

_Kate kissed her cheek, "see you in a little bit as Mrs. Reynolds, OK?"_

_"Thanks Kate, I love you all, OK Mom, I'm ready, let's do this."_

**Castle's Loft **

**4 hours Later**

**Friday January 8****th **

The Wedding and reception had gone off without a hitch, thanks to the hard work of Gina, Kate, Mandy and the guys, all who where crashed in various stages of formal dress. Gary had removed his cummerbund and tie, Rick had changed into casual clothes, Lou who had worn a suit, had also discarded his tie and coat. They were all collapsed in the family room,

"Well Ladies, you pulled it off, I know all of you deserve a hell of a lot of credit, and I know the kids love you all, so thanks to you on their behalf." Rick said sadly as he looked at a picture collage of him and Alexis. The pictures ranged from when she was first walking her hand holding on to his thumb, to a few weeks before she had met Shane.

"Hey, Rick, it's OK, Shane loves her and will protect her, you knew it was coming someday, so just be glad she found a great guy like she did." Gina tried to get out without tears in her voice but it cracked halfway through her words.

"Gina I never knew that you and Alexis were so close, and I'm so thankful that she didn't lose the woman she considers Mom in every way, well when things changed here at the Loft" Kate said.

"I know it's weird, but it hurt more when I knew I wouldn't see her everyday than it did when, well Rick and I decided that even loving each other didn't make us marriage material, at least to each other.

She reached out to me and asked what she had done wrong, so when we got her convinced that she had nothing to do with our divorce, we stayed close, I mean who did she have Meredith?" Gina spat out in disdain.

"Speaking of the Deep-Fried Twinkie, here's a shot of her being escorted out of JFK earlier today. I called Javi to call in a favor from his friend at TSA, guess something showed up on her know flyer profile that they needed to investigate so they put her back on a plane to Los Angeles." As Kate passed her phone around,

"When did you make the call Kate? I mean we've been together for almost 24/7 for, well a long time?" Rick asked surprised

"Well when Alexis hung up on Meredith, you were holding her before Shane took over so I slipped into a guest room and made the call. I know Meredith would have done everything she could have to make it her moment, and well, I wasn't going to have it. It was the kid's day, not hers." Kate replied.

Gina walked over to return Kate's phone, and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks Kate, see there's plenty of room for us all in their lives, you just proved you're every bit as much of her Mom as I am, so I'm happy we have this worked out. It will make it so much easier on Alexis, and I have a feeling we are going to need to support her big time."

"Mandy, I know you wrote her a letter, be honest please how hard is it going to be for her to adjust to Military Wife status?" Gina asked

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, the first 6 weeks it will all seem so new, it will be overwhelming but still she'll cope because it's new. Towards the end of the advanced training in California is when it's really going to hit her, and hit hard.

Especially when she see's other wives she's met see their husbands off, wondering praying and hoping they come back the same way they left. That last day will almost seem like she is losing him forever, and she'll need us all with her for a while. To her it'll be like she is going to a cemetery, rather than a deployment, but by now her Marine Wives Club have schooled her to get her emotions in check, plenty of time to lose it when you're out of his eyesight."

"Rick, where are they going for this weekend, do you have any idea?" Gina asked,

"Actually no, Alexis spoke to Anne at the travel agency and made the arrangements for lodging, Janis is on call 24/7 to fly them anywhere they want to go, so no I haven't a clue. I told her we would see them in North Carolina at 9:00 PM Sunday so Shane would be able to report as ordered at 6:00 AM Monday,"

"Try as I might, that little brat would not let a word out or even a clue where they were heading, but she knows we love them" Gina said with a tear in her eye.

It didn't escape Kate as she had observed Rick earlier as he had walked by Alexis's room, standing, just staring in, picking up the little stuffed animal she had always had to have, even as she grew up, now laying gently across the end of her bed. She saw him wipe his eye, then take a deep breath, then turn, walk out the door and gently close it, trying to preserve one piece of his little girl's image. The song said, it, now he knew it, this girl is a woman now, and she's learning to live."

Lou spoke up and offered any of his company's resources to help with accommodations, travel or food for the adults, he knew that this would be tough on them all. Gina sat with her head on his shoulder playing with his fingers, till she got her voice back,

"I guess we'll get out of here, you need to pack and get ready for 6 weeks in North Carolina, Kate, take care of our girl, I'll be there in three full weeks, and take care of him too," as she pointed to Rick.

Rick crossed the room, kissed her sweetly and slowly then turned and shook Lou's hand as they prepared to leave.

"Genes, Lou, thank you for everything, I know Alexis really turned to you as her Mom Genes, thank you for always being there for her, even when I never had a clue" he smiled

Gina took his hands in hers, "You're welcome Rick, I was the lucky one to be able to be a Mom to such a sweet girl, I may have filled in, but believe me, she's a Daddy's girl, and always will be. We'll see you in a few weeks" as she and Lou made their way out the door.

**Sunday January 10**

**4:00 PM**

**Jacksonville North Carolina, just outside Camp Lejeune**

Rick had rented two 4 Bedroom Townhouses, fully furnished, one for Alexis, and one for the family, but made sure there was at least one building between the units in the New River section just a few miles from the military base.

The airport, Albert J Ellis was a small regional airport, the alternate, Wilmington Airport, was about an hour south, neither would be considered International. Janis had notified Rick that Shane and Alexis would not need the plane so Mandy, Rick and Kate took the private jet into North Carolina. Mandy was very quiet, reliving old memories, from the last time she was here, and well how life had changed.

Gary had to return to work, but promised he would be down by the weekend and every weekend until Shane was deployed. The plane ride was uneventful, Kate was surprised at the rural, and small runways, so accustomed to JFK and New York customs.

Once they arrived at the townhouse, they took a tour, and was pleasantly surprised at the amenities the development offered. Mandy chose her room and asked to be excused, she had a bad headache but Kate and Rick knew the heartbreak was all too real for her. She stayed in her room till Dinner time, then faced the options of the 5 restaurants the city offered, two being pizza joints.

"Well Kate, what do you think is it Outback or Charley's Crab Shack tonight?" Rick asked,

"Let's try the Outback, I know they have good salads and I love their bread, that is if Mandy doesn't mind" Kate replied,

"Wise choice Kate, agree, lets try the Outback, I know I can get a drink there, and I think my nerves could use it. I know it's stupid, but Gary didn't want to come with me the first time back here, he said I would understand when we got here, and now I know. God how can I feel like I'm cheating on a memory?"

"It's just old memories haunting you Mandy, and I assure you, Johnny would approve of Gary, and want you to be happy. Shane is going to need us all to stay up, be positive, and support him and Alexis." Kate whispered softly as she hugged her

"You're right, I just couldn't help but remember, the last time I was here, it was right before Johnny shipped out for the last time, he had this song we listened to, over and over. I heard his voice singing it just as we came over the base, it all came back, and I guess Gary knew that it would. Johnny played the song for him, and he and his wife fell in love with it as well." Mandy said with tears in her eyes,

"Do you remember it Mandy, it's OK to share, we're here for you as well," Kate said softly.

"I couldn't forget them if I tried, and I'm, pretty sure Gary knew this would happen, it was written by the Scott family, the mother sang with Reba, and the daughter is in Lady Antebellum, so it was a very personal song to us all, it's titled, **Love Remains**. I never knew just how prophetic the lyrics would be to me, or Gary. Grace requested this song at her funeral so it has a lot of meaning to us all. "

Mandy cleared her voice, and out came a beautiful voice singing each lyric with such meaning,

_We are born one find day  
Children of God on our way  
Momma smiles and daddy cries  
A miracle before their eyes  
They protect us till we're of age  
Through it all, love remains_

_A boy moves on take a bride  
And she stands faithful by his side  
Through tears and sweat  
They build a home  
And raise a family of their own  
And they share joy  
And they share pain  
But through it all, love remains_

_Kingdoms come and go, but they don't last  
Before you know the future is the past  
In spite of what's been lost or what's been gained  
We're living proof that love remains_

_I don't know baby what I'd do on this earth without you  
We all live  
And we all die  
But the end is not goodbye  
The sun comes up  
And the seasons change  
And through it all, love remains_

_An eternal burning flame  
Hope lives on, and love remains_

Kate was crying softly by the time she had finished the song, and it was Mandy who drew her in for a comforting hug.

"Hey, it's OK, I had my moment, as she took a deep breath, time to go on, I'm good now" Mandy whispered as her tears began to drop slowly. "I have to follow the other thing I keep hearing Johnny say, _"Marines don't cry Mandy, don't let our boy see you cry, please. That's the only thing I can't take as I walk away, knowing you're crying is bad, seeing the tears makes it worse, so baby, try to be strong."_

"It sounds like Johnny was a hell of a man as well as a great Marine, you and Shane have a lot to be proud of." Rick said as he reached out and hugged Kate with a new found love knowing just how close he came to losing her as the lyrics of the song said.

**Outer Banks North Carolina**

**Same Time Frame**

Shane and Alexis didn't want to waste one minute so they chose someplace close to the base, and even though it was too cold to swim, they did venture out for walks on the beach. It was gratifying since they were the only ones there, and the hotel had very few guests.

It was their first trip together as man and wife, and it meant something special to both as they collected shells together. Alexis dubbed it the southern Hamptons, and longed for the day when they could return, without the ticking of the clock, telling them both that soon their time together would be interrupted in the worst way. Shane didn't mention the future unless it was after his discharge, he refused to let the upcoming deployment ruin the few hours he had with his wife.

They did what all young lovers do, you don't need much besides each other to become one. By the time they had to leave to drive to the Town House, they had become as close as any married couple could be. The love required to sustain them through the trying days ahead was now in full bloom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**A/N Once again, this is AU, I keep getting comments about real military life, this is to get to a plot point. I have received endorsements from a career military officer that the events are accurate, so GUESTS save your reviews if that's all you offer.**

**Chapter 8**

**Previously**

_It was their first trip together as man and wife, and it meant something special to both as they collected shells together. Alexis dubbed it the southern Hamptons, and longed for the day when they could return, without the ticking of the clock, telling them both that soon their time together would be interrupted in the worst way. Shane didn't mention the future unless it was after his discharge, he refused to let the upcoming deployment ruin the few hours he had with his wife. _

_They did what all young lovers do, you don't need much besides each other to become one. By the time they had to leave to drive to the Town House, they had become as close as any married couple could be. The love required to sustain them through the trying days ahead was now in full bloom. _

_***************************************************************************************/_

**Castle's Rented Townhouse**

**Camp Pendleton California **

**9 weeks later**

The time in North Carolina had flown by and the move to California just brought home the fact that the clock was ticking down the seconds remaining before Sgt. Shane Reynolds, USMC would be deployed along with several hundred other Marines to a land and conditions no one wanted to think about.

Alexis had done her best to take on her new role, she had made two close friends with the wives of Shane's peers, Rose and Amanda, both in the same position as her. The husbands were in different units, Rose had only been married for 4 months, and Amanda, six months, they shared the fears and discussed issues they wouldn't be comfortable doing so with anyone else.

Like Shane, Amanda's husband had also lost his Dad in the Corp, Sgt. James Molnar Jr. was 8 years old when his Dad was killed in action, and he and Shane's personalities were very much alike.

**FLASHBACK TO NORTH CAROLINA**

Alexis had fought hard to be independent the first day Shane left her in the Town House, she read all the material the Corp had provided for new military spouses, even visited the web site and set up accounts for notifications, and all of the benefits that came such as Tri-Care the military supplemental health insurance. This was all new to her, her Dad's staff had always handled all of the details of such tasks before, but now she was a wife and she was determined to be the one to take care of their household.

She and Shane enjoyed the weekend pass each week, but it seemed he just arrived and it was time for him to return. Each week in North Carolina, Alexis grew more accustomed to the military life, the acronyms, and the bonds formed by those going through the same experiences.

She still managed to see her Dad, Kate, Mandy and she even was there to greet Gina when she arrived 3 weeks into Shane's training. Lou and Gary visited often and Shane always carved out some time to spend with them, knowing that the clock was ticking. Alexis to her credit wasn't jealous or possessive of his time at all, she encouraged him to see the entire family as much as they could. The nights belonged to them, to do, well to do what all newlywed couples do.

**Present Time Camp Pendleton **

Alexis attended sessions the Marines held for new spouses, and scheduled a one on one with the Chaplin to discuss details she couldn't bring herself to think of, what to do should Shane suffer the fate his father did. She at first thought she would attend alone, but as the time grew closer, she knew Mandy should be there as well. She decided to include her and the call was perhaps one of the most difficult things in her young life she had to do,

She dialed the number, Mandy answered on the second ring,

"Good Morning Mrs. Reynolds, how are you today Sweetie?"

"Well Good Morning to you to Mrs. Reynolds, well for a little while longer, I need to ask you something, and well it's not easy. I have an appointment with the Chaplain tomorrow, to discuss, eh, well, plan Eh, *"

"Alexis what time do you want to meet, sweetie, I know what you're talking about, we need to have a plan for the worse, but baby don't start thinking that way, especially on this the last week. Shane will pick up on it for sure." Mandy said softly,

"Do you want to meet for breakfast, the appointment with the Chaplain is for 8:30 AM, if you want, we can grab coffee and toast or something from the cafeteria?"

"How about I be at your place at 7:15 AM, and we can walk over together, would that be OK? The last time I was in the Chapel was a long time ago, and oh I'm sorry Sweetie,"

"No, No, Mandy I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, it's OK, I mean if*"

"Alexis, I'm fine Sweetie, so is 7:15 OK? I'll be fine and like we all know, no matter how hard this is going to be for us, Shane will have it worse. I won't let him see me cry, I promised Johnny that, the last time he deployed, I think he said, "_Mandy, Marines don't cry, please don't let our boy see you do that, there's plenty of time for tears once I'm gone, OK?"_

And he was right, there was. I don't know how he knew but I would put the stinker to bed, and he would always come to me when I cried, putting his little arm around me just like he saw his Dad do, it brought comfort, and also such a sense of loss. We'll support him Alexis, you're stronger than you know, and you'll be as strong as you have to be till, he's out of sight, then we can both break down."

"Mandy, Thank You, see you tomorrow at 7:15 AM. You're right, we will be strong for my husband, I'll have time to cry once I can no longer hold him."

Alexis managed to get through the remainder of the day, outlining what needed to be done, the final checklist for deployment. She had started it when they first got to North Carolina, as a To Do list and Shane kidded her for being so organized.

"Baby with your organizational skills the Corp could use you in the Strategic Planning Division," he had said, as he kissed her. "Seriously, I'm glad you are so organized, Heck I was always scrambling to meet a deadline I hadn't properly planned for before I fell in love with my wife" he smiled, the one that Alexis knew was for her.

Mandy seemed more down than she had ever shown before, and finally she confided in Rick, Kate, and Gina.

"Hey you three, do you have a minute, I talked to our girl a few hours ago and you all need to know what's going on." She said without her typical smile,

"What's up Mandy", Rick Asked, as Kate and Gina echoed,

"Well, Alexis called and asked me to go with her to meet with the Chaplain tomorrow, she has to make some decisions for worst case scenario, and well as strong as she is, I'm glad she called me. The last time I was in the Chapel was for Johnny's memorial service, a year after his remains were returned.

The decisions Alexis is going to have to make are going to mature her far faster than she should be forced to do, no young bride should worry about all the What Ifs, she should be planning vacations, and their first house, not what to do should he not make it back. It's intense, and Rick, afterwards, I know she'll need her Dad more than ever.

I'll text you when we are leaving to come back, but please be there for her, she won't ask, but God she has no idea of how this is going to hit her" Mandy sheds a tear, Kate handed her a tissue, not sure if the tear was for Alexis or herself.

"We'll be there Mandy, Gina and I will hang back but will come over 5 minutes after Rick does, that is if it's OK with you Gina" Kate said, hugging Mandy and joined immediately by Gina,

"Of course, it is Kate, we'll be backup but this is a time when she will need her Dad for sure" Gina said, tears in her voice.

**Chaplains Office**

**8:20 AM Next Day**

Mandy and Alexis had met, neither had much of an appetite, but had managed to get coffee and a bagel they had split between them down. Alexis was so nervous, her neck was beet red, ready to break out in hives at any minute. Mandy did her best to calm her, but as they walked to the Chaplain's office, she finally broke, tears flowing out of her eyes like a hose that had sprung a leak.

Mandy pulled her in for a hug then to Alexis surprise she pushed her back to look her in the eyes,

"Baby, I know this hurts, I know exactly how you feel, but honey, you are the wife of a MARINE, they don't cry, and we can never let him see our tears, it will just make them think of us more and put them in more harm, OK?"

"I'm sorry Mandy, I guess I have to keep telling myself that I can't cry till we are alone, I would never put Shane in danger, I hadn't thought of it that way. I'm so sorry"

"Baby, it's OK", as the hug returns, "we just have to be strong for them, if they think we are OK, that's less worries they think about when they need to have their wits about them.

Sometimes I wondered how Johnny got shot, he was a decorated Marine, was his thoughts on me, Shane, or us both. I got the answer later, he died saving one of his men, it took a guilt away from me that I don't know if I could have carried if it had been his thoughts of me" Mandy got out in a choked voice.

The Chaplain walked in, cleared his voice to let the ladies know of his arrival, and then greeted them.

"Good Morning Mrs. Alexis Reynolds, and Mrs. Mandy Reynolds, thank you both for your husbands service, and to you Mandy for his supreme sacrifice. I know things have been happening quickly Alexis, may I call you that?"

"Yes sir, what should we call you, I see Captains Bars but how would you like to be addressed, Pastor, Father,"

"Just call me Father Tom", his smile across that seemed to cover his face seemed to ease some of the tensions

"I know this is very difficult, and I'm grateful you decided to bring your Mother-in-Law with you, I know you have a very close family and times like these are when we need to remember that it's OK to call upon them."

They went through a number of forms, declaring religion preferences, and allotment amounts, the life insurance beneficiary Alexis, and also Shane had kept the original policy with his Mother as first beneficiary, Gary as the secondary. That brought a tear to Mandy's eye as proof that Shane did truly care for her and her husband to be.

The tough questions came then about where to ship the body, should a catastrophic or fatal accident occur, all of the questions were very draining, and by the time Father Tom had completed the stack of forms, both ladies were an emotional wreck.

"Alexis, I understand this has been so difficult for you, especially being a newlywed, but I urge you to try your best to keep your emotions in check until you are out of sight of your husband, he won't cry, he's a Marine, but it could leave doubts in his mind about your welfare.

When he is on foreign land, he will need everyone of his wits about him. I say this not to be cruel, but to give us all what we all want, your husband coming home to you the say way he was when you said goodbye."

"I understand Father Tom, Mandy and I have discussed the time to cry, and we know that we need to be as strong as he is being for us all."

Father Tom smiled, "You have a great role model Alexis, she was so very brave with all she had to go through"

"Where you the young priest at my late husband's service Father Tom?"

"I knew you didn't remember but yes I was, you seem to have adjusted, and from what I hear congratulations are in order to you and Sgt. Porta, I must say I think it's fantastic you both have found someone to spend your lives with."

Mandy and Alexis walked slowly back to the Town House, both trying hard to fight the tears they have been fighting for the last hour, until Alexis saw Rick standing outside her door. She ran to him, just like she did when she was his little girl and threw herself sobbing into his arms.

He held her, nodding to Mandy that he had her as he let her sob for a few minutes. He then whispered something into her ear, she nodded and they turned to walk away, her arm wrapped tightly around her Daddy's waist, and his arm around her shoulder as they disappeared around the corner. Gina and Kate came around the opposite corner to hug Mandy as she was now free to cry.

Being brave sucked, but re-living the event that stopped her form caring if she lived or died, except for Shane, took a toll even on the usually strong Mandy. As they opened the door to the town house, Gary was there to hold her, gently whispering so low, letting her sob then walked away with her to their bedroom.

He returned as Mandy re-applied her makeup, and allowed herself a few minutes to compose herself, she would need to have it together for her girl.

"Mandy just needs a few minutes, this opened up some very hurtful memories for her" Gary explained to Kate and Gina.

"Gary, she doesn't have to be strong for us, Alexis is with her Dad, and knowing Rick they have found the only Ice Cream shop in walking distance." Gina's laugh was masked with her own lump in her throat.

Gina had been correct, across the main drive, almost obscure to any one but a local sat Honey Ice Cream Shop, Rick had found it the first night he was here, knowing he would need it some time before his stay was done. Inside the shop sat a young married lady, with her head laying on her Dad's shoulder, for a short time she was back to being his little princess when a double scoop of Butter Pecan could solve her biggest problems.

They both sat knowing that there was nothing either could do to stop the headache for her that would be coming in just a few days, to see her hurt, was more painful to him than if he were being flogged.

For now, the next few minutes, he let her escape back to the simpler times, all she needed them was her Daddy, and his promise of "Everything will be OK", but even Daddy couldn't promise the young lady that this time, he knew it, and sadly so did his little girl. Even little princesses have to grow up sometime, and this was a hurt Daddy couldn't take away. Sometimes even ice cream isn't enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 9**

**Previously**

_Mandy and Alexis walked slowly back to the Town House, both trying hard to fight the tears they have been fighting for the last hour, until Alexis saw Rick standing outside her door. She ran to him, just like she did when she was his little girl and threw herself sobbing into his arms. _

_He held her, nodding to Mandy that he had her as he let her sob for a few minutes. He then whispered something into her ear, she nodded and they turned to walk away, her arm wrapped tightly around her Daddy's waist, and his arm around her shoulder as they disappeared around the corner. Gina and Kate came around the opposite corner to hug Mandy as she was now free to cry. _

*************************************************************************/

**D Day, Deployment **

**0700 Hours **

**Base Chapel Receiving Area**

The day that everyone knew was coming and had dreaded had arrived. Shane was shipping out, and the family were instructed to meet their loved ones at the Chapel Receiving Area to say their final farewells. Shane appeared about 10 minutes after they arrived, dressed in his field uniforms, and holding a stiff upper lip, not showing one sign of emotion.

Gary, Mandy, Gina, Kate, Rick and Alexis all were doing their best to do the same, tears being fought back by them all. Gary stepped up first, saluted, and went to shake Shane's hand, but was pulled into a hug instead.

"Take care of Mom and Lexi Gary, I know you will but I feel better with you being with Mom. If you decide to tie the knot, don't wait on my accord, just go do it."

"Thanks Son, you'll be in our prayers, and I'll take care of this side, you watch your six and come back to us, you hear?"

"I will Sir, I promise" he replied.

Gina hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Don't go being a hero you hear, we need you here more than anyone there does, just come home safe to our little girl and us, please"

"I will Mom, I promise," as he hugged her tight, kissed her cheek and then stood back.

Kate stepped forward, "I know everyone is telling you the same thing, but just know that on the darkest days, when you are at your lowest, you are everything to us, and you'll be in our prayers till you're home again. We love you, so stay safe"

"Thanks Kate, I love you all as well, I have a lot of reasons to fight like hell, and I will, I promised Lexi I would and I'll be home."

Rick stepped forward and just hugged him as he said low, "you're the stars in the sky for my little girl, you stay safe and come home to her, please"

"Dad, I'll be home, there's no way I'm not coming home to Alexis, I waited far too long to find her so you're stuck with me as your rotten son-in-law" trying to get some kind of smile from him.

Shane knew he had to really suck it up now, it was Mom and his wife then he would have to turn away and march back to the air field to board the plane.

Mandy stepped forward, not saying a word, just holding her son for the longest time till he finally said, "Mom, it'll be OK," just as he had as a little boy, "I'm coming home Mom, I have too much not to" A few more hugs and kisses and Mandy just whispered something in his ear, just a quiet message from mother to son, he smiled hugged her and kissed her on the cheek for a final time. She turned and Alexis was waiting. They hugged each other, without saying a word, Alexis stepped forward.

"Hey Wife"

"Hey Hubby"

"I'm going to miss you like crazy, God this is the first time I've ever said goodbye to anyone I loved except Mom, so I know I suck at it"

"I think you're doing fine Sweetie; I have an envelope for you, but you have to promise to follow the instructions or I won't give it to you, do you promise?" Alexis gives him the look,

"Yes Baby, I promise, I could never deny you anything. What are the instructions, hope it's not too tough"?

"It's not Shane, one is an envelope with a letter I want you to read every time you feel down, or lonely, the other is a packet of 7 envelopes to open one on the first day you get to your base. The first week is the toughest according to Gary, so each morning when you wake up, open that day's envelope and know that thousands of miles away your wife loves you with all of her heart and she will forever." Alexis was stoic, not showing one sign of cracking, well on the outside, on the inside she was dying.

"Alexis Thank You Sweetheart, I love you too, and here, this is my letter to you when you feel that you're so far away, just read this and touch your heart and that's where I'll be. I will be home as soon as I can, I promise. I love you; God more than I ever knew I could and I am so proud of you. Thanks for hanging tough, I know how I feel, but you're a Marine as well, we'll cry when the time is right."

Alexis couldn't wait any longer and pulled him into a long kiss, like it would be the last she would ever get from her husband, the kiss was returned with the same passion and then the announcement over the PA, Deployment Commencing. One last hug and kiss, he stood back took her all in, and quickly turned and walked briskly to the airfield.

Gina, Mandy and Kate were all around Alexis as they watched the young Marine, the love of the lives of Alexis and part of Mandy's soul walk away to a future that held no guarantee he would return from.

They had decided to stay two days longer in California, well Mandy, Kate, Gina, Alexis and Rick, then return to New York once they were sure Shane had reached his home base safely. As the noise of the engines of the huge jet grew louder and louder, so did the ache in the hearts of those watching, finally the plane took off, and Alexis never moved, never blinked till the jet was far out of eyesight.

She turned, and Rick was right there as she fell into her Dad's arms, "You did great Sweetie, Shane knows you love him, he loves you too pumpkin, he'll be back, just think positively."

Alexis stayed wrapped in Rick's arms for the longest time, just sobbing, till Gina finally convinced her to go with her to the lady's room. It was at least twenty minutes later till they both emerged, eyes red and tears streaked faces.

Gina hadn't wanted Mandy to see her cry, so she and Alexis had their cry fest together, then came back out. Kate stood, one arm wrapped around Rick, the other around Mandy, who was almost in a state of shock. Gary stood by her other side, not saying a word, just holding her hand.

Rick silently began to lead the group back to the limo he had arranged for this morning, and it was a silent, sad group who loaded back into the car. No one said a word, the silence was deafening. Alexis sat with silent tears rolling down her face. She faced outward, looking out the window so no one can see her pain, or her wipe her tears away.

She had been so strong for Shane, now was the time for her to cry, and she knew that no matter how hard she tried to lose it, she would have that empty feeling in her body till her husband returned to her. She thought, Shane chose this life, I chose him knowing this day would or could come, so I owe it to him to be as tough as he is. Her tears stop, and a resolve to make a home for her husband so when he got home, they could start their family.

Two days later Alexis received an email from Shane, all it said was "_**Safe, at my home base, proceed to yours, Love Shane"**_

That afternoon the private jet took the family home to New York. Gina was going to stay a few days in the loft with Mandy, Gary had to get back to work, and where Alexis wanted to stay was up in the air. She had discussed staying a few weeks with Mandy in Maryland, then a few weeks with Gina, then take up residence at the Loft. She didn't exactly know what or where she was going, but she knew what she was waiting for, her calendar to start marking down the days till she saw her husband once again.

**Castle's Loft**

**Friday, April 15****th**** 7:35 PM EST**

The group all staggered into the Loft, after a grueling week of emotions, and after being gone for almost three months, to North Carolina, then California, internal time clocks were all off. Alexis was very quiet, looking out the window, as if she could wish her husband home, Gina, sat beside her, just holding her hand and from time to time patted it reassuringly. She carried her cellphone and the emergency battery backup with her through out the home, and finally decided to try to lie down for some sleep.

Rick and Kate had secretly held Skype calls with Doctor Burke, who suggested they both work on journals, when time permitted, and agreed that Alexis and Shane were the top priority now. He was standing by in case Rick's depression or Kate's PTSD returned but they were fortunate that nothing triggered either. Rick was especially grateful that Kate had stepped up and blocked Meredith's presence, that was the wish of Alexis and she carried it out flawlessly and quietly.

Kate sat on the couch with a glass of wine, once Gina excused herself, waiting for Rick to join her, but he disappeared into his office. She quietly got up and knocked on his door,

"You jumping right back into work Babe, I poured us each a glass, I thought we could sit together just the two of us for a few minutes" she said sadly,

"Yeah, well I had to jot down a couple of notes before I lost them, I'll be there in a minute" he said, Kate recognized that something was wrong

"Rick, did I upset you, piss you off somehow? Babe, I'm sorry if I overstepped, but I just followed my heart like you told me to do."

"You didn't do anything Kate, it's just coming back here I realize that we really haven't dealt with our issues at all, and, eh, well, *"

"You're afraid that I'll go back to my old self now, right? Babe you have the right to doubt me, you've given me more chances than anyone deserved, but I'll ask again, was there anything that happened in the last three months that I did to hurt you, or cause you worry?

I tried Rick, I really did to be there for you, for Alexis, for Shane and for Mandy? IF I messed up, we have to talk about it, remember we promised each other, no more secrets, no more hidden feelings?" Tears are now falling gently from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks unchecked.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I guess when I saw this it just triggered a lot of old memories, a lot of hurt."

"What the hell is that Rick, and why would that trigger the hurt again Babe, please talk to me, Rick, Rick"

**20 Minutes Later**

Rick opened his eyes still in a daze to see Alexis, over him, rubbing his temples telling him "Breathe Daddy, just Breathe, it's OK we've got you, Kate is here, she's safe, no, no Daddy I promise you she's safe, no hospitals. She's safe, and right here beside you Daddy"

"Babe, I'm here, see, this is me touching you, I'm safe like Alexis said, breathe, please, no Rick, there's no more blood, Rick come back to me, please, I love you, stay with me babe."

A few minutes later Rick began to start to recover, Alexis was right on the floor with him, kissing his temple, "Daddy, this was a bad one, I'm going to call Dr. Schwartz, just stay still Daddy, let us help you up to the couch."

Gina, Kate and Alexis assisted him up off the floor, how the hell did he get there anyway, what happened,

"Hey, I'm OK, Pumpkin, don't call the doctor, I'm good now see", as he tried to sit up, but just didn't have the strength,

Kate was sitting beside him on the couch, Gina had his other hand in hers leaning over the back of the couch, and Alexis came into the room with a bottle of water and two pills.

"Daddy, Dr. Schwartz said for you to take this, and contact your new doctor, a Dr. Burke, what the hell is going on?" A very worried and now pissed off Alexis Castle Reynolds was kneeling in front of his face.

"Rick take the pills please Babe, I'll fill Alexis and Gina in on what's going on with us, and Dr. Burke." Kate said quietly,

Twenty minutes later Kate had explained how Rick and she were going to counseling together, and that Rick decided that one source would be best for them as a couple, they had contacted Dr. Burke, and had some Skype Calls with him while they were in North Carolina and California, but were going to see him next week now that they were home.

"Alexis, what was this with Rick, has he had these before?" Kate asked

"I'm going to start with this Kate, none of what we are about to tell you is meant to hurt you or damage your relationship with Dad, please believe me. When you left the hospital, well we know now it was your Dad's cabin alone, but at the time Dad thought it was with Josh. Things got rough for him, he drank too much, and then he had night tremors, so bad they frightened me. I asked Mom to come and spend some time here, and well she did."

"I got it from here Baby", Gina said, looking directly into Kate's eyes. "I virtually moved into the guest room to be here for him and Alexis, and I saw the tremors get worse, the nightmares were always the same, blood, crying, and the repeated, I'm sorry through his tears, the only response he would give was _**it's all my fault, she's shot, it's my fault**_, so I got him in to see Dr. Schwartz at the Hamptons location.

He was mad as hell but at least he was mad at me, not Alexis, during the first few sessions I joined him and he cursed me for telling on him, but as the therapy starting working, he was so apologetic. Kate, he has a form of PTSD, just like you, but with different triggers. He has medication to take when he feels his nerves getting on edge, but I don't think he wanted anyone to worry about him, especially with Shane shipping out.

He probably skipped the medications so he could be there for us all, damn fool that he is but I still love him. **** No Kate not like that, you are his only true love, you have been for years. I suggest you call Dr. Burke and see if he wants to see you both sooner, if not for your sake, at least for Alexis. I don't know what she would do now if something happened to her Dad"

"Thanks Gina, I have his emergency number, I'll call right away. He was looking at something on his desk when I walked in and asked him to join me for a glass of wine, then he kind of went blank with a stare into space for a few minutes then he collapsed. I have no idea of what he was looking at that triggered this." Kate said through her tears and obvious fear.

"Don't worry Kate he would never hurt anyone, he just stares, then goes into almost a mini seizure, if he complains of a bad headache, especially in the front between his eyes, get him to the doctor. He has or is about to have an episode," Gina said firmly

"Babe why didn't you tell me, did you think I would think less of you? Just like I did when I showed you my scars, Rick I love you, all of you and we're going to fix this. PLEASE don't shut me out, please. I know I haven't earned your trust yet, but please know I would die for you," her tears are falling on Ricks shirt as he pulled her down to lay next to him,

"I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, Gina, thank you, Again, Pumpkin, I never meant to worry you the first day back baby, I'm sorry." Rick gets out, his voice hoarse,

"Daddy, you are my hero, but even you can't fix everyone's problems, and even heroes need to be taken care of as well. We all love you, let Kate in, Dad, it's time, you can't keep her at arm's length and say you have forgiven her. Please for me?"

"You're right Pumpkin, I have a lot to apologize to her about, so keep reminding me when I mess up. I almost forgot you're a woman now, and not my little girl anymore."

"Daddy, no matter how old we get, I'll still be your little girl, even if you and Kate have more I'll still be the original," she kissed his forehead, "Mom and I are going to let you and Kate talk, then you get some rest, I love you Daddy. Good Night, "as she and Gina backed out of the office.

Kate's tears continued to fall, as she listened to his heartbeat, how badly he had hurt, she would make it up to him, today and every day she lived.

"Hey, do you mind if we take a nap, then I'll tell you everything from the start,"

"Babe, what ever you want to do, I'll be right here, let's nap then talk, but Rick, I love you Never hide anything from me again. I almost lost my mind, thank God Alexis and Gina were here, "

"Love you too Kate" and then he was asleep his body exhausted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

_**A/N Get the tissues out, I know you never saw this one coming**_

**Chapter 10**

**Previously**

"_Babe, I'm here, see, this is me touching you, I'm safe like Alexis said, breathe, please, no Rick, there's no more blood, Rick come back to me, please, I love you, stay with me babe."_

_A few minutes later Rick began to start to recover, Alexis was right on the floor with him, kissing his temple, "Daddy, this was a bad one, I'm going to call Dr. Schwartz, just stay still Daddy, let us help you up to the couch."_

_Gina, Kate and Alexis assisted him up off the floor, how the hell did he get there anyway, what happened, _

"_Hey, I'm OK, Pumpkin, don't call the doctor, I'm good now see", as he tried to sit up, but just didn't have the strength, _

*******************************************************************************/

**Castle's Loft **

**Friday April 15****th**** 10:30 PM**

Kate retrieved her cell phone without disturbing Rick and made an appointment with Dr. Burke for 9:00 AM Tuesday April 19th, the first appointment that she could get. She listened to his heart beat and wondered how much she had to do with this, and how much other things triggered the episode.

She quietly walked to his desk, and there it was, a picture of her and Josh on their Harley's taken by a friend of the doctor the day before the Dirty Bomb case, it sat on a manuscript that had been rejected by Gina. She didn't want to pry, but she could make out, _**Rick, fix things with your Cop, you can't kill every character, that's final.**_

The only thing strange was how did Rick have a picture taken by a friend of Josh's months after their breakup, and why was he trying to kill a character off in the manuscript. Somewhere deep inside Kate knew, Josh, the conniving bastard had mailed Rick the picture when she was in the cabin just adding fuel to his guess, she had left with him.

Just as she was coming to grips with the discovery on the desk, she heard a gasping, gurgling noise behind her, it was Rick, and he was in distress. She dialed 9-1-1 then yelled for Alexis and Gina, as she started CPR. Alexis and Gina arrived at the same time, followed closely by Mandy, as Kate continued to administer CPR. Rick was in trouble; Kate knew it so she sent Alexis downstairs to guide the paramedics when they arrived.

What seemed like an hour, in reality less than 9 minutes later the paramedics were pushing Kate out of the way, administering the shock paddles to his heart, then injecting a drug, as the monitor came up with a weak heartbeat, but it was there. They wasted no time in getting him down the stairs, with Alexis Gina and Kate all behind them.

Mandy yelled "I'll stay here, call me please as soon as you know anything."

The paramedics weren't going to let them ride with Rick until Kate flashed her badge and her gun, "We go, or I shoot your ass here on the spot, drive, NOW!" They hung on to poles trying to stay out of the way till they rolled up into the Emergency Room and the doors opened. The first face Kate saw was her heart surgeon Dr. Lawson, as she screamed,

"Doctor Lawson, you have to help my fiancé, it's his heart, please" as the middle-aged man came running over, listened to Rick's heart, then barked out orders to the other doctors standing in the ER Bay. Rick was whisked back to the treatment area and all three ladies were stopped,

"Kate if you want us to help your loved one, stay here, let us do our jobs. You kept him alive, now let us do the same" as he hurried back to the treatment area through the double doors.

The three ladies hung onto to each other for a few minutes till Gina got her voice back,

"Hey, he'll be OK, come on, now, he would make fun of us if he saw us acting like this, as she guided them to a private area of the waiting room. One of the hospital staff must have recognized Gina or Rick, but a hospital representative was in front of them in less than 5 minutes moving them to the VIP waiting lounge.

Almost two hours later, a very tired looking Doctor Lawson appeared, "Kate, please bring the family,' as he headed for a private room, never good when a loved one was rushed to the hospital with the symptoms Rick had displayed.

As they entered the room, the first question was, "Kate how is Mr. Rogers-Castle related to you, and who has his Medical Power of Attorney?"

"I'm his fiancé, and this is his daughter, I think she has it, don't you Alexis"

Gina interrupted, "Alexis is his executor Kate, you have his Medical Power of Attorney and served as the guardian to Alexis till she married, I can have copies emailed Doctor, or you can see them on my phone" Gina sad sadly.

Kate was in a state of shock, "Gina are you sure, I never knew I was his Medical POA, he asked me to look after Alexis once but I thought he was over reacting at the time."

"OK, I've seen enough to allow me to discuss Mr. Castles case with you, he's stable for now, we're moving him to CCU, or the Cardiac Critical Care Unit, where he will be monitored 24/7. "

"Doctor Lawson, I'm Alexis Castle Reynolds, I'm his daughter can you tell us what's going on.?"

"Well I understand he had suffered a PTSD event this evening and his Psychologist was called, a Dr. Schwartz, who advised you to administer two mild sedatives, is that correct Alexis?"

"Yes, he had a blackout that lasted about twenty to thirty minutes, he hasn't had one in months, so I called the doctor."

"Well, and please don't take any of this as blame or criticism, it seems that Mr. Castle has a heart condition that slows it down to almost points of blackout, the two pills slowed his heart down till he blacked out, we are studying test results and conducting more tests to determine exactly what's going on, but we are sure that he has a severely damage heart, and will most likely need some sort of intervention."

"Excuse me Dr. What the hell does that mean, are you telling us that Rick's heart is so bad he will need a transplant, or some other artificial help, what does that even mean?" Kate is asking the question like a detective grilling a suspect.

"Kate, I know this is a shock, so please let's take it slow before we start jumping to final diagnosis and treatment options, but yes more than likely Mr. Castle will need a heart transplant.

It's going to be difficult to secure a donor heart for him, even if he were at the top of the list, because of his blood type, AB Negative, only approximately 0.6% of the US Population share this type. We have used almost all of our blood reserves in this facility with transfusions, so we have a call out State Wide to see if we can obtain more."

"Doctor, do you have any idea where that supply of blood you gave Rick came from? It's his, he donates it here just as soon as he can to have it on store for him or some other poor soul with that type." Gina gets out as her tears fall.

"As I said we have a lot more work to do to arrive at a plan but he's in the best place now, perhaps you should go home and get some rest, we'll call you if something happens"

"Daddy never left me, I'm not going anywhere till I can see and talk to him, I don't care how long that is. I have my phone and charger, as long as I can get Shane's calls I don't care, I'm not leaving" Alexis got out through tears and anger.

Kate looked up and in through the doors came Lanie, Javi and Kevin, sprinting to them.

"Hey what's going on, we heard the dispatch to Rick's address then Lanie heard the codes and told us to get down here, where is he, how's he doing.? Kevin asked

"Not good Kev, seems like he has some sort of heart condition, no one knew about, he took some medication for something else, and it caused him to almost code, so now they are doing a complete workup. The doctor has already mentioned transplant, so it's not good."

"How's little Cas, I mean Alexis" Javi asked, Kate just shot him a look,

"It's her Dad, Bro, she's going through hell with a husband deployed and now the only other man in her life she loved is sick, how do you think she's doing." Kevin chided his partner,

Lanie had gone right past Kate and was holding Alexis as her tears flowed like the spring rain.

"Shh, Baby, it'll be OK, your Dad's a tough old bird, just have some faith Alexis, we're here for you," Lanie never let the young woman go, just kept her tightly embraced as Gina was wiping her eyes from the other side. Finally, after about 5 minutes, Alexis caught her breath,

"Lanie, Shane's across the world, I was counting on having Daddy here to lean on, now what am I going to do?" She wailed,

"Well you're going to do what your husband would tell you to do if he were here, Shape up, your Dad is going in for the fight of his life, he can't lose one ounce of strength worried about his little girl, his fiancé, his ex-wife that is your Mom, it's time now Rick HAS to be selfish and put himself first." Lanie let it go, as she always did.

Alexis seemed to garner strength from that, remembering she wasn't just Daddy's girl but the wife of a Marine, and Marines were tough. Lanie was right, Shane would tell her to stand tall, as he would put it, her Dad needed her to be woman now, not some little needy girl.

Lanie finally made her way over to Kate, and pulled her into an embrace, "Girl, we're here for you, I'm sorry but little bit needed me worse it looked like" never letting her go.

"Thanks, Lanie, you're right, it's such a shock, I mean heart transplant? Where the hell did that come from, I may need you to be with Alexis and I when we talk to the doctors. "He just had his physical and the Doctor said he was fine, I just don't understand, how can he be so alive one minute and me fighting like hell to keep him alive the next."

"What did the doctor say about transplant surgery Kate? Think carefully tell me exactly what he said?"

"He said that Rick was in need of intervention, best case would be a heart transplant, but they were still running tests to see what they could do, something to do with how rare his blood type is, AB Negative, *"

"Kate please tell me you heard that wrong, AB Negative is only found in less than 1% of the entire population, what blood did they give him when he first got here, you mentioned transfusions,"

Gina stepped up, "He knew how rare his blood type was and donated as soon as the time limits were up, the blood he received was his own he had donated previously."

Lanie looked like someone had kicked her in the stomach, all the air went out of her, and tears came to her eyes,

Gina looked at her, "I know Lanie, I know how bad it is, Rick and I talked before when we were together, he and Kate hadn't had enough time yet with all that was going on. We have to hold out hope, I mean we have to. The doctors are working to see if there is an alternative to the transplant but you and I both know, it's a band aid at best.

From behind Kevin, Mandy popped around and pulled Kate into a hug, "Oh God Kate, no don't let it be this bad" she whispered,

"Well we have to stay strong for him when he see's us he'll pick us apart if we try to fake it, Kate whispered back. "I'm worried about Alexis, I'm not sure where she's heading off to, but she's going somewhere down the hall." Kate said,

"She asked me if I believed in prayer, I told her I did, in fact I stopped and lit a candle at the chapel before I came here, that's why I'm a few minutes late." Mandy said softly.

Kate motioned for Gina, and she relayed the information from Mandy, "I'm going to see if she wants company, do you want to come Gina, Mandy?"

"I need to pray as well Kate, so count me in," Gina said tearfully

"I'll stay here just in case I need to come and get you all quickly", Mandy said

It may have looked like a strange sight to some, but Gina and Kate made their way to the chapel, hugging each other for comfort, and when they opened the door, they both froze at the sight,

There was their girl, on her knees, eyes tightly closed, praying as hard as she could with six candles lit around her,

Without saying a word, the two woman she considered to be her Moms joined her, and each lit another candle, praying in their own way, for one more chance with the man they all loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

_**A/N Been asked if Doctor Motorcycle Boy is going to make an appearance short answer NO, waste of time and fabricated angst IMO, One of the characters I write the least.**_

**Chapter 11**

**Previously**

_It may have looked like a strange sight to some, but Gina and Kate made their way to the chapel, hugging each other for comfort, and when they opened the door, they both froze at the sight,_

_There was their girl, on her knees, eyes tightly closed, praying as hard as she could with six candles lit around her, _

_Without saying a word, the two woman she considered to be her Moms joined her, and each lit another candle, praying in their own way, for one more chance with the man they all loved._

***********************************************************************************/

**COLUMBIA PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL. **

**622 West 168th Street. **

**45 Minutes Later**

Kate and Gina walked on each side of Alexis as they made their way back to the VIP Waiting room to await word on Rick's condition. As they entered their eyes turned to Mandy who gave a gentle nod no to indicate no changes or word from the doctors yet.

"Javi, Kev, Lanie, Look I appreciate, hell we all appreciate you coming down, but it looks like it's going to be a long night, so why don't you guys head out, you all have to work tomorrow. We'll call if there are any changes I promise," Kate said

"You sure Kate, I mean we can stay if you need us, we're fine," Kevin said,

"I'm sure, you guys need some rest before your shift, look out for one another OK, thanks for coming down, I know Rick will thank you as well, so get out of here," as she hugged each of them. Lanie whispered, "Call me day or night, I'll be here" then hugged her and she turned and was gone with the boys.

Mandy had called Gary in Maryland, who alerted the IT Department to scan the entire military personnel Data Base for any personnel with blood type matching Ricks. He promised to call if anything came up,

Gina called Lou and he had arrived while they were in praying with Alexis. Kate sat on the floor with Alexis between her legs, back to her chest as she played with the young lady's hair, stroking it gently trying to keep her calm to let her get some sleep. The next big decision was should they inform Shane or not, it could go either way, and Kate would never forgive herself if something happened to him because he was thinking of things at home.

**4 Hours Later**

A very tired looking Dr. Lawson finally appeared and asked if he could speak in front of everyone, Alexis and Kate both acknowledged yes.

"Well, the damage to Rick's heart was worse than we originally thought, we had problems with him being able to hold blood oxygen levels needed to sustain organs, so we had to place him on the heart bypass machine while we explored using arthroscopic tools to see if we could spot the damaged area. The damage was much larger than we first anticipated, and it's a surprise his routine physicals didn't detect it.

We found two rather small holes in his heart, one had been there for quite a while, causing sever muscle atrophy the other seemed to be less than a month old, so we were able to repair the two holes, and insert a cadaver patch, and stitch it in place. If the body accepts the patch it will buy Rick a great deal more time, and take some of the urgency off of the transplant surgery. If the body rejects the patch due to the advanced stage of the damaged area or we experience intolerance to the drugs, it will put him in severe if not critical condition.

It took the remainder of the AB Negative Blood we had to conduct the procedure so the request has now been sent internationally as Urgent for replenishment. We never like to have less than ten units on hand for situations like this, so we are facing a crisis if there is any bleeding. Please only Alexis and Kate can see him and for 5 minutes tonight, he is exhausted, and he needs, as well as the rest of you need your rest. Go Home, try to rest, and come back tomorrow after 10:00 AM, I should have his labs back by then. Any questions from anyone?"

The group was floored, they had expected bad news, but not this bad. Kate and Alexis followed the Doctor back behind the doors, holding on to each other till they saw him from outside the room. He was so pale, his skin so white, almost like there was no blood flowing at all. As they approached the bed, he turned his head, and smiled as best he could.

"Hey there's my two beautiful women, I'm sorry I scared everyone so much" he smiled, but it was the tired public smile. Kate could tell he was afraid, hell who wouldn't be.

"Daddy please just be quiet and listen, this is one time, that the only thing you need to think about is you, DON'T try to help anyone else, we will be here, and Dad, if you love us, PLEASE do exactly what the doctors tell you to do. OK?" she leaned in and kissed his cheek, resolving not to cry in front of him.

"I will pumpkin, I promise" he said with relief as his one arm without all the IV's tried to stroke his little girl's hair.

"Rick, I love you, we have overcome too damn much for you to go doing something to get out of this engagement, so like Alexis said, you have to do what the doctors say. No kidding around Babe, I won't lie, your life is in their hands so PLEASE think of us and obey the orders, please? She leaned in and kissed him for the first time since they had arrived home at the Loft which seemed like weeks ago. His kiss was sweet but he was exerting effort he needed to save for his recovery.

"Babe, we are leaving but we'll be back at 10:00 AM so you try to rest, Mandy, Gina, Lou and Gary all send their love, and Lanie and the boys stopped by, they are worried about you as well. Don't wave, don't move, I love you I'll see you tomorrow, Good Night Babe" as she back pedaled, Alexis kissed him once again and they were out of his room.

He couldn't see them but they saw his body just collapse like he had been putting on a front for them, like he always did. The remainder of the group staggered to Lou's limo he had arranged and the ride back to the Loft was quiet, except for the sniffling of tears, both Alexis as well as Gina and Kate tried but some slipped out.

**Castle's Loft**

**5:35 AM, Saturday April 16****th**

The group rode silently back to the Loft, no one daring to say a word. Lou had left to go to work, after a quick shower and cup of coffee. Gina, Mandy, Kate and Alexis all knew a serious discussion was needed, no one wanted to bring it up till they finally arrived at the Loft. Surprisingly enough Alexis took the lead,

"Hey, before we all try to grab some sleep we need to talk about some things, I know I don't want to either, but Daddy and Shane both tell me to be brave and ignoring something won't make it go away." They had gathered in the living room, on the couch, Alexis sat in her Dad's favorite chair directly across from the other three.

"Well I think the first thing is we need to decide, do we tell Shane, and if we do, it has to be all of it, not just half-truths, we promised each other that. I know no one wants to say it, but it has to be said, Daddy has a good chance of not coming home. We need to begin to prepare for the worst and pray for the best.

Grams will be back home in New York in 4 days, so there is nothing she can do besides have a panic attack, so I think we wait to tell Grams, but when Shane calls, I want to be the one to tell him about Dad. I know we all have a stake in this, so let's talk about it." Alexis had put on her Marine Wife exterior, no longer the little girl but a full-fledged woman now.

Kate looked towards Gina who nodded for her to go ahead, "Alexis, I agree about your Grams, but I want to hear what Mandy thinks about telling Shane, God knows Rick never would want to put him in danger worrying about him or you thinking about your Dad.

One more thing Alexis, I want to marry your Dad as soon as we can, I had his lawyers draw up prenuptials that he will have to sign, but I want to be his wife, I don't give a damn about anything else." Kate has been strong till this point but once again, the tears fall.

Mandy put her arm around Kate, "I understand your concern for Shane, but if he ever found out that we withheld information from him, he would never forgive us, so I agree with Alexis, she's his wife, so she should tell him when he calls. As for the marriage, I know that Rick has wanted to marry you for years, so again I'll defer to Alexis on that."

Gina looked like she had been torn apart, if anyone doubted, she loved Richard Castle, the doubts were put to rest, "Kate, I think Alexis has summarized the possibilities of Rick's outcome, so I ask you Why do you want marriage now? What do you think you or Rick would get from this?"

Please don't misunderstand me, I know you are both nuts about each other, you have been for years, but are you ready to be his widow Kate, think about it. It's all I could think about all the way home. You know there's no guarantee that our Rick will ever be able to leave that God Damn Hospital, don't you? Why, Kate?"

"Gina, I really do appreciate you, I see why Rick fell in love and still loves you in his special way, you never stopped loving him and looking out for him so thank you for that. You ask Why? I would rather spend three days as Mrs. Richard Castle, than a lifetime wondering would we have made it if things hadn't gotten in our way.

Am I ready to be a widow? Hell No, that's why we are going to fight this with every ounce of our being, all of us. I only hope he'll have me; he was still so full of hurt I caused, even three months after we have lived together every waking hour." Kate couldn't continue as her tears choked her voice,

"Thanks Kate, I think, no I know you're ready, God knows Dad is, he bought the ring almost 2 years before he finally gave it to you, well after you proposed. It was in his safe along with a lot of mementos he came home one day and put away. I guess the story came out why, but Kate, Dad forgave you, it's just hard for him to trust again." Alexis said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Look, I can't tell you how to have success with Rick, God knows I failed more than once but I can tell you this Kate, once he trusts you again, NEVER break that, or it will be over," Gina said sincerely, as a tear dropped from her eye.

The women had given up on any hope of sleep, so they discussed roles, responsibilities, and the what ifs, even as tough as it was, they had to face the fact that Rick may not ever come home, even if he did, without a new heart it would be for a short time. Kate AKA Katherine Darling would pick up Martha on the 20th from the Airport, and based on Rick's condition would either take her to the hospital, or God Forbid, Please, home to discuss the final arrangements.

Gina spoke to Rick's attorneys to get the prenuptials drawn at Kate's insistence; they were going to be at the hospital this morning waiting for a call from Kate to come to the room for a quick signature.

Alexis called her Uncle Bob, Mayor Weldon to everyone else, to get his schedule arranged to meet them also at the hospital if Rick would agree, it would be less than a 10-minute civil ceremony, and Kate would become Mrs. Richard Castle. He also needed to know the condition of his best friend, and his God Daughter's Dad, they were almost brothers.

Mandy had spoken to Gary, the data base had located 53 people with the same blood type as Rick, they were contacting them to solicit their help for blood donations. One set of twins had served in the US Marines, and were located in New York. Bob and Don Holub may have been twins, but that's where the similarities ended.

Gary was trying to locate Bob; he had already succeeded in getting Donald lined up to appear at the hospital to donate blood. It seemed like Bob had not fared as well as his twin and was in and out of VA centers as well as self-medicating with alcohol.

Gary had also spoken to the Red Cross, who contacted Shane's CO, not for a leave but permission to conduct a face to face call with Alexis, via Skype rather than just a phone call. He knew the young Marine would feel better if he could see his wife, possibly his Mom during this time.

**COLUMBIA PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL. **

**622 West 168th Street. **

**10:05 AM Saturday April 16****th**

Kate, Alexis, Mandy and Gina were all trying to be patient waiting on Dr. Lawson to discuss the outcome of the tests Rick had undergone. Finally, at 10:20 AM, the door opened and a very exhausted looking Doctor waved for them to follow him to a private conference room.

Alexis was first up, followed closely by Kate, they young lady surprised her when she reached down and grabbed her hand as the took seats around the table in the room.

"Once again, Kate, Alexis is it permissible to discuss the facts of Rick's case, just so everyone knows this conversation is being recorded, if you don't consent to that, please exit the room now, a long pause, then "Very well, Alexis, Kate may I proceed?"

Alexis looked up to Kate and nodded her head as Kate croaked out, "Please do Doctor."

"Well, we do have some definitive results back, and sadly they support out initial diagnosis. Rick is suffering from a condition we call Cardiomyopathy, in his case congestive cardiomyopathy, also called dilated cardiomyopathy, the heart becomes stretched and weakened and is unable to pump effectively.

Heart failure occurs when the heart doesn't pump strongly enough to meet the needs of the body. If the heart doesn't pump with the force needed, the body's tissues don't get enough oxygen.

Heart failure develops gradually as the heart muscle weakens. If the right side of the heart is affected, the heart is unable to pump adequate blood to the lungs to be oxygenated. If the left side of the heart is affected, it is unable to pump enough blood to the rest of the body.

In most cases, heart failure affects both left and right side, but it can occur on just one side. In Rick's case he has a minimal damage to the left side, the majority of damage is to the right side, which is why he passed out. He will need a complete change of diet and lifestyle, as we wait for a suitable donor, and it's critical that he follow the instructions to the letter.

No missed doses of medication, no exertion, no stress, in essence he needs to stay as calm as he can possibly be. The therapists will work with him for the physical therapy he is to do, and once again, this is just as important as obtaining a donor heart.

You haven't noticed much change in him over the last few months, but now that the heart has been this severely damaged, prepare yourselves to witness his condition worsen before we can get him a new organ.

Heart failure usually develops slowly over time, and some loss in pumping capacity is natural as people age. With end-stage heart failure, however, that loss becomes life-threatening and is no longer manageable through medical therapies."

Tears are flowing from all of the ladies, "Doctor I couldn't help but notice you use the word end-stage heart failure, How much time, do we have best and worst case scenarios, I know it's just your best guess, but can you give us some kind of time line?" Kate gets out before she loses her battle to tears,

"Kate, take this for what it is, a medical opinion based on statistics, Rick may be totally different, but these are the facts as we now know for average patients. In successful cases some have lived as long as 5 years without transplant, but for the more severe cases, and yes Rick is in this category, we have one year or less to get a change of heart or we'll lose him."

"Doctor, have you talked to my Dad about this yet? If so, how did he react to you, I know he'll put on a front for us, how is he really taking this?" Alexis asked, a question so much more mature than this young lady's age would normally consider.

"Alexis, I spoke to him early this morning, he took it like a man who was completely at peace. He joked with me and asked if he could redeem some of his charitable donations for a few extra days, knowing full well the diagnosis. He understood it, and accepted it like a man who has no regrets. He even said, "Well, at least my little girl found her soul mate and a great new family, Gina and Mandy won't be lonely, I'm only sorry Kate and I wasted so much time, hopefully the memories will be enough."

I admonished him that that was talk of a man giving up, and reminded him that we had not, why should he. He had never backed down from a challenge yet, why did he want to start now?" Dr. Lawson replied slow and sadly.

"Did that perk him up, or are you holding something back from us?" Alexis pressed

"Well, he said he was tired, very tired, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to take on another battle. He seemed like he was ready to go home to rest, in fact he asked me when he could be discharged, "No offense Doc, but if I'm going to die, I would rather do it at home than in this hard old hospital bed, you guys should have to sleep on these for a week" as he tried to joke. Dr. Lawson lowered his head, and continued

"We're getting his body oxygenated, lowering his blood pressure, and after some rest, there's not much we can do except wait for a donor, and the blood supply we will need to even to perform the surgery. I know we have located some potential donors; one is in fact donating now as we speak. He is trying to locate his twin brother, so we're doing all we can." Dr. Lawson said. It was apparent that he never enjoyed or was comfortable delivering bad news.

"Doctor you said he needed to rest, would and I ask this only if he wanted to do it, would he still be able to write his novels? Do you think that it there were no pressure, no deadlines that he did it at his pace it would be helpful or hurtful?" Gina asked, trying to show the same courage as Alexis had been doing.

"If he could do it at his pace, it might help keep his mind off of his own condition, mental is definitely part of healing, and we are asking Rick to go home as Mr. Sunshine with a very small chance of finding a permanent solution. Any activity that doesn't require physical stress, would be great"

" Thanks Doctor, now here is the million-dollar question, I want to marry Rick, the sooner the better, and I need to be sure that I don't add to his stress, heart or otherwise, God knows how much I've done already, Is that possible?" Kate croaked out.

"I would recommend you wait till he is home, the stress of the hospital is present no matter how good of health you are in, plus, let him get some strength back and I would, well without getting into specifics would approve limited activities if his blood pressure and oxygen levels were checked both prior and after. NO marathons, but enough to allow husband and wife to feel completed. IF your mind is made up, conduct a brief civil ceremony, but nothing past cuddling till he gets some strength back." Dr. Lawson said as his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Any more questions, or are you ready to see Rick, I would ask that you limit the visit to 30 minutes, then wait for two hours and another 30 minutes, that's about all we can support at this stage," Dr. Lawson said,

"By the way, no tears, he is up, if he sees a tear then it could negatively impact him by worrying about you or things at home, OK? "

Dr. Lawson leads them to an elevator to the 7th floor, then down a long hall, Kate can see him through the small window before they arrive, even from there, he looks so fragile, so different in just 24 hours, she braces to see him up close,

"Hi, what is this, I thought you guys were limited to two visitors, Gina, are you giving free books out again as bribes" he kids, tries to smile but he is so weak, so tired, even a blind man could see he was very ill.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes" Dr. Lawson whispered to Kate, and slowly exited, leaving her to wonder how many more minutes would she have left with him and why did she wait so long, at least they had the last three months, but it wasn't enough, he can't leave her he just can't, not now.

After a few minutes, and kisses the remainder left Kate and Rick alone, she needed to know if he would agree with her plan. Alexis had agreed, and strange as it seemed to others, even Gina had approved.

"Babe, I know you're coming home soon, but I want to know if we can do something later today. I have the prenuptials drawn up by your attorney and if you sign them, and agree, I want to marry you this afternoon, Shh, not yet Babe, let me get this out before I cry. I know what you're thinking Rick, but I want to be Mrs. Castle for as long as I can, and the death do us part will be the only way you will get rid of me. The prenuptials are a must, when you are well, we can renew our vows then and tear them up, but for now, Rick, marry me today, please?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**A/N I was corrected about the correct medical procedure last chapter the guest rightfully pointed out it should have been cardiac catherization**

**I didn't realize the number of people who have or had a loved one go through this procedure, Thank You to each of you for your kind notes, and words of encouragement. I only researched, you folks lived it, again Big Thanks**

**Also another guest posted ****FYI ****AB negative individuals can receive blood from AB, A,O,B negative donors. **

**True BUT they can receive ONLY the RED blood cells, not the whole blood, the story isn't meant to be a lesson in biology so comments of this type will be deleted in the future**

**Chapter 12**

**Previously**

_After a few minutes, and kisses the remainder left Kate and Rick alone, she needed to know if he would agree with her plan. Alexis had agreed, and strange as it seemed to others, even Gina had approved._

_"Babe, I know you're coming home soon, but I want to know if we can do something later today. I have the prenuptials drawn up by your attorney and if you sign them, and agree, I want to marry you this afternoon, Shh, not yet Babe, let me get this out before I cry. I know what you're thinking Rick, but I want to be Mrs. Castle for as long as I can, and the death do us part will be the only way you will get rid of me. The prenuptials are a must, when you are well, we can renew our vows then and tear them up, but for now, Rick, marry me today, please?"_

*********************************************************************/**

**COLUMBIA PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL. **

**622 West 168th Street. **

**10:47 AM Saturday April 16****th**

Kate is holding her breath, waiting for his answer. She knew that her life would never be the same regardless, but she couldn't force her mind to think past this moment, the one that she had waited for all her life, her one and done.

The chance that Rick might not live to see their first month anniversary, much less their first year didn't phase her in the least. All she knew, she wanted him as her husband, for however long the Good Lord would spare him into her care. He looked so tired, so defeated, he had to hang on, had to fight for her, Alexis and for all those millions of fans who loved him that he would never know.

He turned his tired eyes, "Babe, are you sure, I mean you have so many other options*"

She leaned down and gently kissed him to shut him up. "Shh Babe, it's a yes or no question, please say yes"

Tears came to his eyes as he looked at her, holding her hands in his, once again, he couldn't refuse the love of his life anything, so he whispered, "Yes Kate, but we do this the right way when I'm better, the church big reception the whole nine yards, agreed?"

"Yes Babe, whatever you want, now and forever, I love you, God, I wasted so much time, but not another minute" she opened her phone typed a few strokes and then his lawyer walked in with the prenuptial agreement Kate insisted on. Rick looked up at her pleadingly, but she held firm,

"No Rick, you and the whole world has to know I am marrying you because I love you more than life itself, I don't want a penny of your money, so please sign the documents so we can be married, I don't want to waste one second more." Kate whispered

A few quick scribbles, a witness signature and the lawyers were out of the room and in walked Bob Weldon and the remainder of the group. Alexis had bought a small bouquet of flowers for Kate from the gift shop, and Gina had furnished the plain gold bands to make it official.

As the ceremony was being conducted by Mayor Weldon, Mandy had opened her iPod and selected a Celine Dion song, Because You Loved Me, to play softly in the background. Rick didn't leave the bed, rather Kate sat next to him, holding his hands in her white business suit, and Rick in his white scrubs borrowed from an intern. The scene actually looked like it was a ceremony being conducted on one of the islands in the Hawaii area, no one could tell it was a hospital room.

Just as the couple had finished the pledge of love, till death do us part, Celine sang the verse You were my strength when I was weak, as Kate kissed him gently upon the Mayor pronouncing them Husband and wife. She gently took his head and laid it upon her shoulder as she turned to kiss him gently while supporting his head, whispering into his ear messages of love just for him. His smile perked up, but everyone knew this had been a drain on him, just to sit up for this short time.

Because You Loved Me

Celine Dion

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Alexis leaned in, kissed Kate then her Dad,

"Welcome to the family officially Mom, Daddy, let her take care of you, she's worked so very hard to make sure you are getting the best treatment possible, she loves you, I know it so let go and let her take charge, Please?"

"I know she loves me Pumpkin, I love her too, I just wish*"

Kate kissed him to shut him up, "Hey no more, no what ifs or wishes save your strength, I got an overnight pass form Dr. Lawson, so rest Husband." She waggled her eyebrows imitating him, and for the first time in a long time, she heard his beautiful laugh.

"You rest, I'm going to say goodbye to our guests, we'll entertain them better at the next wedding, but I do want to thank them, so I'll be right back, Rick, …... I love You, more than I could ever say, be right back Babe."

Kate walked back into his room a few minutes later, dressed in matching scrubs, and climbed into the bed beside him.

"Don't take this the wrong way Husband, we still have to get you built up some before you get that desert, but the Doctor said kissing and cuddling in small doses wouldn't hurt you tonight" she smiled, her eyes showing the depth of her happiness.

"Does that mean I get to hold you all night long my wife? I'll sneak those kisses that you can't resist, and*"

"RICK, No, we're following Doctor's orders to the letter, cuddling is as far as we go Babe, I want you with me for a long time, and I promise I'll make it up to you, IF you're a good patient and start putting yourself first. Besides Romeo, they have cameras in this room and monitor you 24/7, I want my first time as Mrs. Castle a little more private, OK?" as she kissed him, and cuddled into him.

They lay cuddled, just happy to be together for the longest time. Kate knew Rick would bring up what he wanted to talk about if she just waited till, he felt safe and secure. Sure, enough about an hour later, he raised on one elbow, and looked at his new wife, "Kate, can we talk for a while?"

She turned, took his arm draped over her, and looked into his eyes, "Whatever you want Babe?"

"Kate, I know when we first got home, I got upset over something really stupid, I just want to say I'm sorry, I never meant to worry you, certainly not Alexis, God with what that poor baby has on her, and now this?" he said almost in tears,

"Rick you'd be proud of your little girl, you forget she's a Marine now too, she's the one that got this organized, and cleared the agenda of Mayor Weldon, as for you getting upset, I started towards your desk when you started acting like we were back in the old ways, I saw the picture that Son of a Bitch Josh sent you.

Rick that was taken at a gas station by one of his friends two hours after he met me, nothing I mean nothing ever meant anything to me from him. I can't apologize enough for playing stupid games to make you jealous. If I had known he had sent that, or pushed you so hard that day in the ER, I would have shot him, I'm serious. I would and if we can prove one of your injuries are due to his pushing you, I will have his ass arrested for attempted murder."

"Kate, sweetie, calm down, Hun, no more arrests no more Josh just let's talk about us, OK?"

"OK Rick, I'm sorry, I just feel so badly, this is my fault, all of it," she begins to weep, Rick turns her head and kisses her tears away, then a slow soft gentle kiss, to conserve his strength,

"What have we talked about sweetie, no more blame, no more what ifs, what ever time I have or we have, I just want to live knowing I finally married the love of my life, and no matter how long, we have we have each other, that's all I ever asked for."

"Well I want to bring you up to speed with the plans going on at home, I'm picking your Mom up on Wednesday from the airport, Gary has located 51 potential blood donors with two already donating, Paula is waiting for your approval to post on your web site, and Babe, it's a great idea, especially given the rare blood type you have.

Gary also got permission for Shane to use Skype to call Alexis, so she is going to tell him the truth, that was hers and Mandy's decision, so I wouldn't argue with it. The boys and Lanie were here, and Tory is scanning the Police and related departments for your blood type as well. It will only return an ID number if there are any matches then because of privacy acts we will have to send a general email to the department they are located, but hey Babe, it's something." Kate kissed him as she finished,

"So why haven't you guys done anything yet?" he laughed, and it was music to Kate's ears, she just snuggled into him trying to get as close as possible without crowding him or rolling on his damn IV's.

"Just you wait Hubby, just you wait, I 'll make you pay for that, she smiled, as he kissed her again, as she looked into his blue eyes, for the first time she thought she could see at least a bit of the old sparkle there.

"Rick, I know the plans you were going to write another book about PTSD, and donate the proceeds, how do you feel about that now Babe?"

"Well I'd still like to do that, of course it would be a lot slower, I'm assuming my all-nighters are a thing of the past due to my new martial status," he smiled,

"Your previous marital status as well, Gina asked the Doctor, with the promise she would kick your Ass if you didn't do as you were told. She and Lou have been great through this whole ordeal, so we have to something nice for them when you feel up to it." Kate smiled,

She giggled, "What's wrong Mr. Castle can't the present Mrs. Castle be nice to the former Mrs. Castle, after all we do act as Moms to Alexis, as unusual as other may think it is, it works, and now I know she loves you but isn't a threat."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Dietary had brought in two trays, one a special diet for Rick, low sodium, low carbonates, and a regular tray for Kate. Both had one cup of decaf coffee, and salt substitute, as Rick made a face.

"Oh, don't be a baby, remember what's waiting for you when you get your strength back up, Husband" she said seductively and Rick smiled,

"Well wife, that's worth suffering through this for you, why are you eating this stuff, I'm sure I could get Remy's sent to you, it's n*"

"STOP Babe, you have to go through this, no way am I going to tempt you, I'm in it with you. From today on, it's not my life anymore like I've said far too many times in the past, today it became OUR lives. Rick, I would do anything to keep you here with me, so please Babe, please fight like hell for me, I need you far more than you will ever know."

Rick wiped a tear from his eye, pulled his wife close to him and whispered, "Kate, I'll never stop fighting for you, never, just promise me if it gets too tough for you tha*"

She kissed his lips, then looked him in the eye, "NO, I'm in till the end, no promises that if it's too tough I bail, You never left me, not for a moment, so Rick believe me, you got me till death do us part." A sweet kiss and then a few tears, no one could tell whose they were, the nurse found them in the same position, both asleep, she removed the trays, covered the newlyweds with a blanket, and marked the vitals down, and quietly left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 13**

**Previously**

"_STOP Babe, you have to go through this, no way am I going to tempt you, I'm in it with you. From today on, it's not my life anymore like I said far too many times in the past, today it became OUR lives. Rick, I would do anything to keep you here with me, so please Babe, please fight like hell for me, I need you far more than you will ever know."_

_Rick wiped a tear from his eye, pulled his wife close to him and whispered, "Kate, I'll never stop fighting for you, never, just promise me if it gets too tough for you tha*"_

_She kissed his lips, then looked him in the eye, "NO, I'm in till the end, no promises that if it's too tough I bail, You never left me, not for a moment, so Rick believe me, you got me till death do us part." A sweet kiss and then a few tears, no one could tell whose they were, the nurse found them in the same position, both asleep, she removed the trays, covered the newlyweds with a blanket, and marked the vitals down, and quietly left. _

******************************************************************************/

**Castle's Loft **

**Two Weeks Later, **

**Saturday April 30**

Today was the day, finally after what seemed a lifetime to those who loved him best, Rick was coming home, finally. It had been a tough two weeks, Kate hadn't left his side, except when they chased her out of the hospital to shower, change, and get a few hours rest. When she left Alexis and Gina were there, no one was going to leave him alone for a moment.

Rick had gone downhill, just as Dr. Lawson had predicted, until his new diet, and exercise regiment finally began to take shape. His blood pressure had dropped down 30 points, and he had lost 25 pounds, not that he missed them, but as he embraced his new life style, slowly his color began to return, faint, but he was on the upswing. He tired quickly, and required oxygen some days, when he over did it.

Kate was with him, ever attendant to his every need, if anyone had doubted, she loved him, the doubts were gone now. She was often on the receiving end of his fits of rage, especially when he attempted to do something and couldn't.

At first, she would just step in and do it for him, after the Doctor told her to let him struggle and fail, as hard as it was, she did. She never returned a cross word, rather she would just look into his eyes, and say "I love you Babe" and move on.

Rick would calm down, and regret how he treated her, all she would say was, "It's part of marriage Love, for better or worse, when you say those things I just remember the better part will be coming soon, and as long as you're here with me, I don't care what you say, even in anger. I still have you, a miracle in so many ways."

Xx

Alexis had spoken to Shane with Mandy with her for the first part of the call,

"Alexis, I got the word from my CO to call using Skype, you had a message for me, Baby please tell me everything is OK?"

"Shane, it's my Dad, he's in need of a heart transplant, and if we don't find a donor, well he's got maybe one year. It's his blood type that is so rare, AB negative, less than one percent of the population have it, so finding a donor, with his blood type, with the healthy organs is going to be a miracle. Right now, well I'm enjoying each day I have him, I know you lost yours a lot sooner, so I'm sorry to dump on you."

"Hey, Lexi, you're not dumping, you're sharing, right Mom, if you had been there when it happened to us, I know I would have shared with you, my best friend as well as my wife. How are you doing, and please, don't be a hero for me, OK?"

"Somedays are better than others, I guess it depends on the type of day Daddy's having. Kate has been his Angel, God, I know I couldn't have tolerated some of his fits of rage, but God Bless her, she's never spoken a cross word back."

"Shane, you'd be proud of your wife, our girl, she's Marine tough, even on the toughest days, I'm proud of her so I'm just going to say I love you Son, it's good to see your face, sorry it has to be like this. Take care of yourself, we have it handled here, truly we do, OK?"

"Yes Mam, I understand, and Mom…. Thanks for not lying to me, I would have found out later, and it could have come at a much worse time. I love you too,"

Mandy let the young couple have the last 10 minutes remaining on the call, satisfied that he had taken the news like she knew he would.

Xx

It had taken some convincing but Paula and Gina were finally able to persuade Rick to allow a notification of his illness, as well as his change in marital status to his fans with a news release. Kate hadn't said a word, other than what ever Rick wanted to do she was fine with. She really didn't care if people thought of her as his live-in girlfriend or his mistress, she knew the truth, every time she played with her wedding band, which was often during the bad days.

Two days later it ran in the New York Times,

"_**New York's own best-selling author, Richard Castle, would like to request all his fans join him in celebrating his marriage to former NYPD Lead Detective, Katherine Beckett, now Vice President of Community Affairs for RCE Enterprises. A private ceremony with just the immediate families present was officiated by his honor, Mayor Robert Weldon.**_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Castle would also like to announce that Rick is fighting a very severe medical condition, limiting his contact, and would urge any fan with type AB Negative blood contact Ms. Hass at the number furnished at the end of this article. **_

_**Also, please consider organ donation, we realize this is a very private and personal decision but recent events have raised our awareness of the need of so many organs to keep those close to us alive. Thank You for the support throughout the years, we hope to be back as soon as possible and appreciate you honoring our privacy at this difficult time."**_

It ran for less than 30 minutes when TMZ had contacted Paula requesting more information. Other requests from major news outlets also poured in after Entertainment Tonight decided to air what they knew, apparently an un-named source that worked at the hospital had leaked Rick's condition for a few thousand dollars.

Paula had received hundreds of requests to donate blood, which she directed to their local blood banks, she did locate two fans that matched the type, and she arranged to meet them at the hospital where Dr. Lawson had set up a storage process for Rick's surgery. He was confident, or at least he appeared so, but he was in the minority.

Paula was in her office just finishing answering the latest requests when her phone rang,

"Ms. Haas, my name is Don Holub, I heard about Rick's problem and I actually donated blood at the hospital,"

"Oh, you're one of the twins Gary located, thank you so much for the help, how can I help you," Paula asked,

"Begging your pardon mam, but how is Mr. Castle, really, that was a nice statement but it's full of BS, so I want to know how we can help. I read his books when I was deployed and the thought that good always won got me through some tough times. I only wish Bobby would have read instead of trying to fix himself, he's got PTSD, and refuses to accept it."

"Is that your twin Brother Don? Is he the one we're trying to locate? "Paula asked softly

"Well I found him, he's in a rehab center outside of Queens, and I was wondering, I know Mr. Castle's ill, but if he could just talk to him on the phone, to let him know that there are people who care. I read his articles supporting PTSD, and him even admitting that he has a similar condition, to admit it, well that was very brave. Maybe if Bobby can just talk to him, it would help"

"Sure Don, let me check with Rick, is this a good number to reach you at, and whatever you do, don't lose track of your brother. He needs to know he is needed, and Rick, well, he can tell you what he wants to when you speak."

Paula called Kate and discussed her plan, she wanted, make that needed Kate's approval before she could take the next step. Not surprising, Kate told her she would discuss it with Alexis and call her back, although Kate didn't have to, she still included Alexis in every decision concerning her Dad.

About an hour later, Paula's phone rang with Kate's ring tone.

"Paula Haas, give some good news Kate, I've had all the bad I can take for one day" Paul spoke in her nasal tone

"Well, Alexis and I talked, actually we pulled Gina into the conversation as well, so I think rather than a phone call, Rick would like to meet this young man. Gina suggested at Black Pawn to keep our privacy, and it would also help get Rick out of the Loft, Dr. Lawson said a ride to the office, a short meeting would be fine, as long as he didn't get really upset." Kate responded,

"You know Kate, that's a fantastic idea. The young man has already donated blood and tracked his twin down, perhaps a visit with Rick will help turn him around. I'll set it up, and get back to you."

**Black Pawn Publishing **

**Monday May 13****th**

**10:00 AM**

Rick was excited just to be able to leave the loft, he loved his home, but the new diet with all of the healthy foods, his workouts, three times a day in his private gym and an occasional trip to the lobby to talk to Eduardo had been the extent of his travels. He knew he was loved, more than he could ever have imagined. Kate wasn't out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time, and if she had something she needed to do, it was Alexis, so this was a welcome change.

The driver had pulled into a private lot reserved for Black Pawn Executives, and Rick almost cursed when the attendant arrived with a wheel chair.

"Babe, Gina's just trying to take care of you, she still loves you in that special way. I'm glad you feel like walking, but let's take it slow, and YES we're using the elevator for one floor." She rolled her eyes, and Rick knew when to back down.

They walked slowly into a reserved conference room, Gina had refreshments out, with a smaller section of health foods, marked **RESERVED FOR RICK**, on the tray. Juices, waters, and fruits, while on the other trays were doughnuts, bear claws and all the "Good Stuff" as Rick called it.

Kate laughed out loud when he started to complain and Gina shut him down with _"Suck it up Buttercup, Kate wants more time with you, why I'll never know, but we're going to do our best to help her get her wish"_

A few minutes later Gina's secretary appeared with two young men, one looking like he was going to an interview the other like he had been out all night, and lost a fight. "Gina, this is Donald, and Bob Holub, our guests" Mindy said and showed them into the office, closed the door and existed.

Don's eyes got big as he realized that Rick was really in the room, he approached his slowly and then almost reverently, brought out a very worn copy of Nikki Heat and asked Rick to autograph it.

"Sir, I know we're here to discuss something else but I'm a huge fan and I must have read this at least 15 times during my deployments to Iraq and Afghanistan, they got me through some rough nights Sir."

"You were deployed twice to both theaters Don? My Son-in-law who I think of as my son is there now serving in the Marines as well" Rick noticed for the first time a light came on in Bob, the twin brother's eyes.

"Yes Sir, we both did, but Bobby's unit saw a lot more action than mine did Sir" Don said quietly,

"Well, thank you both for your service and welcome home, I know you weren't treated as the heroes you really are." Rick expressed with his voice almost choking,

"Thank You Sir, as I said Bobby's unit saw a lot more of the horror than I did, so he got the worst part of the deal. I'm blessed, now that I'm married to the girl who promised she would wait and be faithful, and kept her promise." He didn't have to add, but it could be assumed not only did Bob see more action, he also got the old Dear John letter to make things even worse.

"Well guys I'm going to be honest with you, BUT you have to swear, this stays here in this room, can I have your word on that?"

The first words spoken by Bob "Yes Sir, echoed by his twin."

Rick continued, "I had originally planned to write a book about a new character with PTSD, Bob flinched at the very title of the illness, but now, well I guess I have to rethink what I can do. You guys knew I was in the hospital, well I am on the heart transplant list, and guys, with our blood type, you know what our odds are." Both young men are shaken,

"Sir, what can we do to help?" It was Bob who was stepping forward, first followed by Don.

"Well, if you guys pray, say a prayer, and Don thanks for your blood donation."

"Sir, I have three more weeks, then I can donate, I'll be clean and sober then" Bob said lowering his head.

"Thanks Bob, I appreciate that, and here's what I would like to do, tell me to back off if you want, but here is the card for the best doctor treating PTSD we have found, your account is setup Bob, just make the appointments no cost to you, my way to say Thank You." Rick got out,

"Sir, that's generous but I have the VA and my GI Benefits, I don't want to be a charity case begging your pardon Sir." Bob was speaking strong now,

"OH, you won't be a charity case, I intend to call you guys when I write this book, maybe even subject you to reading a few chapters to check to see if it's authentic, so you're helping me while I help you,"

Don smiled, and clasped his brother on the back, "I told you your luck was going to change, just stay strong, things will be OK"

Bob smiled shyly, then was floored as Rick added, "Oh yeah Bob, there's an apartment I want you to move into, fully furnished, I own it, and well, it would just be more convenient for me in my condition to have you guys close so we can collaborate on the book."

Bob almost broke down in tears, "Sir, Thank You, I think I would like that arrangement, if you're sure it wouldn't place a burden on you"

Kate took the opportunity to speak, "Guys, my husband lives to write, when he thought his career was over, he went into a deep depression. He and I both suffer from different forms of PTSD, so if you help us, all the profits, after your percentage will be donated to this cause. It doesn't get the attention or the funding it needs, so we're trying to help."

Don spoke, "Oh my God, it's Nikki Heat in the flesh, I mean begging your pardon Mrs. Castle, I know you're not Nikki, but you have bought a lot of guys one more night of hope" as he blushed,

Kate laughed, "Well Don, if you must know that was merely my husband's over active imagination at the time, but I'm glad it gave hope to some."

"So, guys, do we have a deal, you move into the apartment Bob, if you need anything you call downstairs and they will deliver it, as for your treatments, the doctor is a block away, all you need to do is make the call. AND if you can donate blood, Great if not, the deal is STILL on, you both will be doing me a great favor, and I appreciate it."

The twins wore matching smiles, as Gina handed them both cell phones that only Rick and she had the number to, "Guys when they ring, it is either Rick or myself so please don't let the number circulate all over town. Give the number to your family and the doctor, but save the calls to the pizza guy for some other device" she laughed

Any questions? Bob call this number and the movers will move what ever you want to either storage or your apartment, like Rick said, it's fully furnished so you may want to go by it before you order the movers"

Bob took the card, smiled for perhaps the first time in a very long time, turned, saluted Rick, "Sir, it's honor to meet you, a greater honor to work with you, my brother and I both thank you sincerely" then snapped the salute complete, as Rick smiled, and flashed a thumbs up sign.

Mindy appeared at the door to escort the two young men out of the building, one with more hope than he had in a very long time. The other grateful to his favorite author to care so deeply, even with his own serious problems. He made a vow to himself to do something to repay Rick, he had no idea what or how, but he knew he had to do something.


	14. Chapter 14

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 14**

**Previously**

"So, guys, do we have a deal, you move into the apartment Bob, if you need anything you call downstairs and they will deliver it, as for your treatments, the doctor is a block away, all you need to do is make the call. AND if you can donate blood, Great if not, the deal is STILL on, you both will be doing me a great favor, and I appreciate it."

The twins wore matching smiles, as Gina handed them both cell phones that only Rick and she had the number to, "Guys when they ring, it is either Rick or myself so please don't let the number circulate all over town. Give the number to your family and the doctor, but save the calls to the pizza guy for some other device" she laughed

*******************************************************************************/

**Khost Province, Afghanistan **

**Somewhere outside Khost City**

**Tuesday May 3**

**8:40 AM Local Time, 12:10 AM New York Time**

**6, 728 Miles Between Cities**

Shane had just returned from night maneuvers, and was feeling the exhaustion from being constantly on the alert, moving, marching, and setting up camps for the last two weeks, he had barely managed two calls to Alexis after receiving the news that Rick was in bad health. He was comforted with the knowledge that at least Rick had been sent home to prepare and wait, he knew his wife was going out of her mind with worry, but for now the situation was stable.

He had already been engaged with enemy fire, it occurred almost as a welcome call to them on their first full day in the field. He was fortunate, his squad was not in direct fire, but he did know the three young men who would NOT be going home, so soon after they had arrived. Damn war, he silently cursed, one of the Marines had a wife and one small child, as his thoughts turned to Alexis, their short time together, but the love that he knew would never know with anyone else.

His first week had been made much brighter, Alexis had taken a picture for each day of the week and put a love saying, or verse from a song on each one. She told him it was Gary's idea to get him over the first week jitters, his chances of survival were much greater. God Bless Gary, he was right, and it just made him fall in love with his wife all over again each day as he opened the envelopes.

He was just about to grab a few hours of sleep so he could write home when he heard his Lieutenant call out his name,

"Reynolds"

"Sir, yes Sir" was his response as he sprang from his bunk and nodded, no salutes in the field to keep the officer's chances to stay alive greater.

"How well did you know Sergeant Briggs, I observed you two spending some time together" Lt. Grey barked.

"Sir, we were good friend's sir, both our Dads had served in the Corp. and gave their all.

"Well son, I'm sorry to tell you but Sgt. Briggs has suffered the same fate, his body was recovered about an hour ago, sniper fire from his left. I wanted you to hear it from me before it comes down the informal chain."

"Sir, Thank You Sir" Shane got out, outside he was a U.S. Marine, hard as nails, inside he was dying, Larry Briggs was the closest friend he had, they had served together almost their entire time in the service.

Once the Lieutenant left, he reached for his foot-locker, and pulled out what was his most valuable asset, the one thing that could get him through this God forsaken place, the death, the hatred from the people they were there trying to help, his letter from his wife.

He had the foresight to make copies of it at one of the processing centers before he reached this shit hole. The original was carefully sealed, in a heat resistant and shaded container to keep it from ever fading with the hot sun. He found the 5 pages neatly folded, right where he had put it, two nights ago. As he started to read, his resolve to come home to Alexis, to his family grew even stronger

"_Dear Shane, _

_I debated for hours to start this off with either Dear Husband, or Dear Shane, I chose Shane because that was who you were when I fell in love with you. I remember the first time I saw your eyes; I couldn't remember much after that except I hoped that you had some interest in me as well, you looked like you did, or was it my dreams._

_We don't have the privilege of being with each other every day, or to even talk. As I write this letter to you, we are over six thousand miles away from each other. You're on a different continent and, for now, I have to be OK with it, it's your job and I am so proud to be your wife, my proud, strong Marine. There are some things I need you to know during this long time away from each other, most important is I love you Shane._

_First, I want to say thank you for letting me in. Your career has trained you to be a strong, independent, tough man who shows little to no emotion, but you still manage to show me your vulnerability, your heart, and your love. Thank you for giving more long-distance love than some couples have that get to see each other every day. Thank you for making me a priority in between your busy days, and when you are in the field. Thank you for letting me be the only thing besides your family you show your emotions for. It never goes unnoticed the way you take care of me while you are away, I haven't said it in this paragraph but I love you Shane._

_**I'm not leaving. Not Now, Not Ever**_

_I'm not leaving, not now, not ever. No matter the distance, no matter the amount of days that go by without hearing your voice, I am not leaving. I love and respect you so much I can't put it into words. You are away from me for the most patriotic reason there could ever be, to serve our country. _

_You function on an hour of sleep, having little if any free time to do anything you want — you are a superhero. You deserve to have someone here waiting for you, to love through all the chaos and craziness, and I'm lucky enough to be your wife, waiting for you, now and always. Daddy said he created superheroes in his books, but I married one, so you know how much he loves you. You're my superhero, and I will never leave, yes and I love you Shane._

_I guess it's true to some we're not a normal couple, I don't think people outside of the military will ever understand that. We can go weeks without speaking, and we'll be apart for months. If your current deployment stands it will be over one year without seeing each other, but still, our love grows every day. _

_I don't need to hear you tell me you love me every day to just know you do. As much as I miss holding you and all that happens after, I don't need to see you to know you are the hottest man on earth, and you are the only man I want, now and forever. _

_I guess it's true, they're right, we're not normal, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love us; I love where we are. You make me feel special even from across the world, you make me feel wanted and cherished more than you know and I couldn't ever thank you enough. If you've been memorizing this letter, as I know you do, then you know what I'm going to say next, and you're right. I love you Shane._

_I'm lying in bed once again, it's night here but I know it's your morning. I didn't hear your voice today, well technically I did, but it wasn't from you here lying beside me. I never knew just what a comfort Sergeant Bear would be for me, a little stuffed bear dressed in his blues, with your voice saying "__**This Marine Loves his Wife, I love you Lexi, oh yeah, it's me Shane."**_

_When you gave him to me, I never knew just how much I would depend on hugging him, (I've already had to replace the battery to hear your voice when I press his nose), just as I depend on wearing your workout shirt, I stole from you each night. _

_Tomorrow will be here soon, try as I might, all I can do is lie here and think of you, saying a silent prayer that you are safe, and taking care of yourself for me. Tomorrow will bring another day that I won't see you, but I can hear your voice in my head telling me you love me, as well as Sergeant Bear if I get too lonely. Oh yeah, just in case you don't know it yet, I love you Shane._

_I've said I love you throughout this letter, nothing I could ever say, write, or do could express just how deeply I do love you. I hold you close to my heart, your Marine Ring, the Prayer Charm, and my wedding band all tell me, you feel the same as I do. Please remember that you are more than my husband, you are my reason for living. You asked in our wedding vows to be my rock, you are, and have been since we first met. _

_Sweetheart, read this letter if you ever doubt what you are doing, or how I feel about you. The only thing that can come close to the love I feel for you is the pride I feel when people learn I'm Mrs. Shane Reynolds, U.S.M.C. and will be till the day I die. I'll close with the message I hope you have memorized by now; I love you Shane._

_All My Love,_

_Now and Always,_

_Lexi, AKA Mrs. Shane Reynolds U.S.M.C_

The letter was written in her beautiful handwriting, and the message it sent, once again inspired Shane. "I'm going home to my wife, to my family, no way I'm cashing it in here, not this hell hole." He said to himself, smiling as he re-read the part of Sergeant Bear, he had screwed up the message, but Alexis wanted to keep it just as it was. She called it her Shane moment.

His memories allowed him to forget, for a few moments and he drifted off to a fitful sleep, dreaming of a beautiful red-haired wife, who loved him more than she did life, yeah, he was going to make it out of here.

**Castle's Loft**

**Tuesday May 3****rd****, 11:00 AM**

Rick had just finished his routine, exercise, breathing therapy, then shower, rest a few minutes, then dress for the day. He had made a lot of progress since being discharged from the hospital, BUT everyone knew this was a band aid that could pop at any time. No one knew how long he had, or even if he would be strong enough to survive a surgery, if a donor was found. Rick was perhaps the most upbeat in the entire loft,

"Hey, I woke up, it beat the alternative" was his favorite morning greeting to those asking how he felt.

Gina was due any minute to go over story concepts that Rick had been working on with Bob and Don Holub, the Marine Twins who agreed to act as consultants on PTSD and life after the service. Rick knew there was no way he could cover the many different types, triggers and outcomes of this disease, his goal was to generate revenue to assist those studying methods of treatment, including therapy and drugs.

When he conducted his research, he found it was absolutely shameful the little regard the government had for those warriors returning after serving, more or less they were left on their own to figure thing out. Rick hoped to put a dent into that issue, if he could, if he could last long enough to finish at least one book. He knew other authors could pick up from where he left off, the critical delivery was the first book.

"Babe, what time is Gina coming this morning, I want to have the bear claws warm when she gets here"

"Sure, Sure, the ex-wife gets bear claws, I get nutrition bars", he laughed as Kate looked worried, "I'm sorry Babe, Alexis told me what a bastard I was to you, well everyone but you were the only one who would still come around me when I first got home. I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll make it up to you."

"No need to say I'm sorry to me, I'm just glad to have you with me, even if you were acting like a jackass you were my jackass" she kissed him softly, he decided to lengthen it and she didn't fight it.

"Are you OK, it's been a while since you kissed me like that, not that I'm complaining, but Babe, we have to take your blood pressure before we can think about that" she said so sweetly just as the buzzer for the door rang as the oven timer pinged.

"Perfect timing Gina, she said as she opened the door, the bear claws are just coming out of the oven, so come on in while they're hot."

"Good Morning Rick, how are you feeling, and don't tell me about beating the alternative or I'll kick you ass," Gina laughed as she followed Kate to the kitchen to retrieve her bear claw and cup of coffee.

"I'd be feeling a whole lot better if I could have one of those bear claws, pretty please" Rick had shrunk to almost begging they smelled so good.

Kate walked over with one on a dish, his coffee the way he liked it and a napkin, and placed it on the end table nearest him. "One piece of pastry isn't going to kill you she smiled as she kissed his forehead, and you've been such a good boy"

"Good enough to get REAL coffee?" Rick waggled his eyebrows,

"Now you're pushing it, no, it's Decaf, and one cup like the doctor said. It's only because we all love you and want to keep you with us Babe, don't make me feel like the wicked witch of the west, you know I have trouble refusing you anything." Kate said sadly,

"I'm sorry Babe, I'll be good, and thank you for the pastry, it tastes just like I remember it" he said between bites.

Gina asked Kate in a very low tone, "He still hasn't caught on that they are for special diets and safe for him to eat?" and smiled

Kate shook her head no gently then rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't even try them if he knew" as both ladies giggled.

Kate and Gina joined Rick as he started talking about the book, his excitement was back, silently Kate prayed he could do it, even more than that her wish was for him to be here to write an entire series of books,

"I got the tittle after talking to Bobby H, I asked him what the toughest part he was having about his tours, his response was so simple, most people couldn't guess it in a million attempts, care to try?"

"No, so what's the title Rick so we can get some work done, I can't beat you up anymore so however long this takes, that's how long it takes. I was hoping to just get story concepts today, you surprised me already." Gina said smiling,

"Well, it's actually profound, he said, "some won't remember, I can't forget, almost like they're frozen in my mind" talking about his memories and triggers for his PTSD. I came up with Frozen Memories, but I'm open to ideas from you both"

Kate looked at Gina, and smile, Gina replied, "It's a great title Rick, I can see where you will go with it, to defrost so to speak the events the citizens should be aware of."

"We also talked about the dynamics and decided that if the two characters were actually best friends rather than twins, it would appear to be more realistic. Don and Bob both are willing to share non classified date with us for the book, so, I'm hoping to come up with a story timeline next, but I know, I know, slow down, and I am. I'll let that jell on the old brain for a bit, then see what I come up with,"

Gina added, "I talked to legal Rick, they just want us to be sure to put the disclaimer that it is a fictional story and any resemblance, blah blah blah, you know the one" she smiled.

"When's the last time you spoke to Alexis Gina, she hasn't mentioned anything, and I, well I'm worried she's trying to imitate this one, and be too brave" Kate said with a concerned look,

"Kate, I swear we share brainwaves sometimes, I saw the same thing, she's having lunch with me tomorrow, and perhaps sleep over, she's keeping an eye on the news, and God knows she won't leave that phone. I don't blame her one bit, but it'll be good for her and me, even if I did have to pull that Mom's depressed and needs her girl to get her there." She smiled.

"Are you really OK Genes, and don't lie, you know I can tell" Rick looked into her eyes,

"Well about as good as I can be, Lou and I broke up, I saw him with a younger model and he got all defensive so I told him to get out. Turns out I had to hire a new Accounting Manager as well, seems she was balancing more than books, so glad I found out now though."

Kate took her into a hug, "Gina, we're here, even if you just want to come over and lounge, do nothing or have a girl talk, God knows you've been there for me. It'll all work out, like you told me, follow your heart."

Gina walked over to Rick and said, "I just need a hug, just to know that you still love me in that way Rick"

"Genes, I'll always love you, my wife has approved, so no worries" as Kate was pulled into a group hug, "we're here for you, just like you are for us. Now get going, you have a million things to do." The words came from Kate, as she walked her to the door,

"Call me if you need me,", You do the same" was the exchange as Gina left, Kate was alone with her husband for the first time in a long time. Things went slowly but, she would take love with his slow hand any day of the week, God he knew her body.


	15. Chapter 15

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 15**

**Previously**

"_When's the last time you spoke to Alexis Gina, she hasn't mentioned anything, and I, well I'm worried she's trying to imitate this one, and be too brave" Kate said with a concerned look,_

"_Kate, I swear we share brainwaves sometimes, I saw the same thing, she's having lunch with me tomorrow, and perhaps sleep over, she's keeping an eye on the news, and God knows she won't leave that phone. I don't blame her one bit, but it'll be good for her and me, even if I did have to pull that Mom's depressed and needs her girl to get her there." She smiled._

"_Are you really OK Genes, and don't lie, you know I can tell" Rick looked into her eyes, _

"_Well about as good as I can be, Lou and I broke up, I saw him with a younger model and he got all defensive so I told him to get out. Turns out I had to hire a new Accounting Manager as well, seems she was balancing more than books, so glad I found out now though." _

******************************************************************************/

**Castle's Loft **

**4 Months Later, **

**9:37 AM Monday August 11****th**

**A/N Once again this is AU, if Military protocols have been violated, I apologize, but it's AU, please no reviews of how it's really done, just enjoy the story.**

Rick had made significant progress with the book, it was actually in final approval status with Bob and Don Houlb, then off to Gina for final edits. The Twins were excited because they read a fictional book, characters they knew represented themselves, but also pointed out the horrors of being in the same situation as they had endured. Rick had actually used their first names as the characters, Bobby and Don served together as best friends in the book.

In the book it was Don that started having nightmares after being discharged, a reversal from real life for the brothers. They walked through the ups and downs of life as a U.S. Marine, then returning home to an awful reception from the public, Rick captured both in heartbreaking style in the novel. Bob was the friend that tried to get Don help in the novel, in reality Rick had spoken to the therapist that Bobby was seeing and incorporated this suggestion of how to help him.

He had some dark days where he slipped into deep depression, and it was all they could do to pull him out of it, even with medication. Rick sent a few nurses to live with him for two weeks to keep him from hurting himself, to record the dream episodes and then to furnish the log to Dr. Brooks, his therapist.

He finally was making great steps in treating the triggers, primarily the treatment he and all servicemen had received when he returned. The unfaithfulness of his fiancé, added the final straw and when he learned to cope with old memories, started to feel better about himself. He even started dating again and had found a sweet lady who seemed to love him unconditionally. Joanne was a little younger, but she was always with him, seemed to put him first and Rick breathed a sigh of relief, knowing just how low rejected love could drive a man.

As Bobby improved, Rick's health declined, he became more and more tired, required oxygen more often, and he as well became depressed. Kate and he still had Skype calls with Dr. Burke, and because of the health condition, the doctor had stopped by the Loft on some occasions to talk.

Rick pulled out of the depression when he saw the end in sight for **Frozen Memory**, he had chosen a realistic ending for the friends. Everything didn't become all peachy as the book ended, it showed two warriors, still battling each day, just like so many others to make it through the day. The book would conclude as the friends in the novel opened their own business, car restoration of classic cars, named ironically Take Two Restoration Center.

That was the business the brothers chose in real life, with financing from a mystery man. Both became very protective of Rick, and couldn't do enough for him. Alexis had been adopted as their little Sister, and often talked to them to help her understand the military life. None of the family and it's adopted members would know just how much they would need each other in the coming weeks, it began to play out with a phone call from a stranger.

Alexis had just gotten home from spending time with Gina, as she entered the Loft, the land line was ringing.

"Castle residence, this is Alexis Castle Reynolds speaking," she had become used to, and love to announce herself with her full name now,

"Mrs. Alexis Reynolds? "

"Yes, this is she, who's calling please?"

"Mrs. Reynolds, my name is Captain Sharon Lutz, from the U. S. Marines, are you home alone or is there someone there close by?"

"I'm with my Dad and Step Mom, what the hell is going on?" she screamed

Kate and Rick made it out to the living room to see the back of Alexis as she walked back and forth as she spoke to the party on the other end?

Alexis noticed them and placed the call on speaker.

"Can you provide your Military ID number from your dependent ID Card please?" the voice wasn't cold, but it wasn't the calm reassuring voice of everything is OK either.

Alexis rattled it off, and then again yelled, "Now what the hell is going on, is my husband safe?"

The voice on the other end of the phone came back with a calm, level voice, "Mrs. Reynolds as I said I'm Captain Sharon Lutz, assigned to the Casualty Assistance Call Officer unit, Sgt. Reynolds has been wounded and is in route to our medical facility in Landstuhl Germany.

The facts as I have been informed are as follows: Sgt. Reynolds was on patrol when his unit encountered enemy fire at 05:44 AM local time, his wounds were severe, he was treated by the field medical units and then routed to receive more advanced care at Landstuhl Regional Medical Center," Alexis fainted as Kate rushed to grab her before she hit the floor,

"Excuse me, this is Kate Castle, I'm Alexis Reynolds Step Mother, she just fainted, but she's had the call on speaker so her Dad and I could hear what's going on."

"Your name please," again the same tone as you would get from a machine, Kate is pissed off now,

"Look Captain Lutz, my name is Katherine Beckett Castle, her father's name is Richard Castle, so tell me what the hell is going on, how badly wounded is my Son-in-law.

"As I said Mrs. Castle, I only know what has been furnished to me, I will be following up with our staff when Sgt. Reynolds arrives at LRMC (Landstuhl Regional Medical Center). I see that a Mrs. Amanda Reynolds is listed as Sgt. Reynolds secondary next of kin, and I will be notifying her if you wish, or if you prefer you may do so yourself.

I am working on flight arrangements for two people from New York's Kennedy Airport, to leave tomorrow, the earliest I can book flights. Can you please advise who will be coming to visit Sgt. Reynolds?"

"Look I understand you have a job to do Captain, but can you lose some of the fucking auto tune tone from your voice, this is my Son-in-Law, and my friend's son, Mandy. I'll call her now, she doesn't need to hear your fucking auto bot voice, she's already lost her husband to the Corp, now her son is wounded and I won't have some person with the compassion of a grape talk to her now. How do we get in touch with you or your commanding officer Captain?

"Mrs. Castle, I apologize for your interpretation of my voice as not caring, I do, very deeply and this is the only way I can get through these calls with the information you need. If you want to know the truth, I'll be in the bathroom bawling my eyes out the moment I get off the phone with this call for a young man I only know by his service identification number and personnel record.

I have sent an email to Mrs. Alexis Reynolds, it contains my personal cell phone as well as the numbers of my CO, should you wish to contact her. I'm truly sorry for Mrs. Amanda Reynolds, but her son is ALIVE, that's really all I know, I wish I could tell you more, but believe me, it impacts us all here to make these calls." The first crack in the young woman's voice was heard,

"I apologize Captain, I know you have a very tough job, is there anything else we need to do, I need to attend to my daughter, and call Shane's Mom?" Kate's tone softens as she remembered all of her notification calls,

"No mam, and as I said, the email will contain all of my information, the reservations for Mrs. Reynolds, both Alexis and Amanda, and please know we will keep you all in our prayers, Good Day Mrs. Castle"

Kate hung up the phone and immediately went to Alexis who had found her Dad's arms, sobbing into his chest like a little girl. Kate hugged her, from behind and she turned and fell into her arms,

"I knew something was wrong, I just had that feeling. I was up all last night, and that's when he got wounded, it was 9:14 PM, God Kate what am I going to do. I mean he's my world without him I have nothing."

"I know Baby, I know, let's think what he would tell you, stay strong, honey he's wounded not dead and you'll be on your way to see him tomorrow. We have to get Mandy here, and I have to tell her, unless you want to and are able." Kate said, sadly rubbing the young lady's back as she spoke. Rick had already put his planes on notice, stand by for a trip to pick Mandy and Gary up as soon as she was notified.

"I would love to push this off on you Kate, but we both know, I'm a woman now, he's my husband and it's my job, better or worse part right. God, I prayed it would never get to this part. I know this is going to bring his dad up all over for Mandy, how she was able to go on living, hell I don't know. Let me tell her, I'm going to slip into Daddy's office" she said through tears.

The phone rang in Maryland, Mandy had been associated with the military long enough to know, it wasn't good news coming from Alexis, not this early in the morning.

"Hi Alexis, is everything OK? Is your Dad OK?" she rushed out,

"Mandy, Daddy's good, well as good as we can expect, I got a call from a Captain Lutz from the CACO (Casualty Assistance Call Officer),*"

"**OH GOD NO, PLEASE GOD NO**" Mandy shrieked, as Gary came up from behind her, luckily today was a day he was working from home, and wrapped his arms around her.

"What did they say Alexis, I'm sorry Baby, I know this is tough on you as well, is he alive at least?" Many cried into the phone

"He's alive, that's all I could get out of Captain Lutz, they are flying us out tomorrow on Lufthansa, Daddy wanted to know what time should he send Janice, and if Gary wanted to come with you? They're taking care of two tickets, but Daddy has upgraded the two to First Class and has one on hold for Gary." Alexis barely got out,

"I'm coming and Thanks Rick, I appreciate it, Mandy we can be ready in three hours so send Janice for us say about 2:30 PM, I'll have the car service take us to the private Air Strip your Dad uses."

"Mandy, Daddy and Kate said you're staying with us, no questions no excuses, so we'll have the car service pick you up, Janice knows the routine."

"OK Sweetie, I need family now, for sure, you OK Baby? I mean here I go off and you're the wife, how are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm hanging on to what Shane told me when he left, it's the last line of the poem The Silent Ranks, _"I love the man I married. The military is his life. I pledge to support my hero and stand among the silent ranks known as the Military Wife"_ I know he would never want to see me go to pieces, telling me I had to be brave for you, so that's what I'm trying to do." She got out before her voice was gone again,

"Baby we'll be there soon, I know my Son, I know how much he loves you and he's fighting like hell to stay alive to see you, me, and all of us. Stay strong and we'll be there soon, we love you all" as the line goes dead.

Alexis runs to her room, throwing herself across her bed, clutching Sergeant Bear, pressing his nose, as Kate stood just outside her door,

"Hey Sweetie, can I come in, or would you rather be alone?" Kate asked,

"Come on in Kate, I need to talk to someone, I'm going out of my mind. I used to talk to Daddy about these things, but I don't want to throw anymore on him, not in his condition,"

"You see that's just it Alexis, he's expecting his little girl to need him, it's part of what's keeping him alive Honey. He loves me, I know he does, but you've been with him through it all, and he isn't ready to let go of life, not as long you need him. His health will be better if you lean on him a little Sweetie, trust me" as she brought her into a hug, and kissed her head, as she sobbed.

Kate held her, Alexis held the bear, and downstairs Rick wondered would he ever be needed again, this was his little girl whose heart was breaking and all the money in the world couldn't fix it. He hung his head, and thought, why am I still here, no one needs me. Kate's still young and attractive enough she could find someone who could do what we used to love to do, Alexis well she has Shane, oh God stop thinking that way.

Just as a tear falls from his eye as he's looking down, a young lady crawled in his lap, just like she did when she was a little girl, she put her arms around his neck, and whispered,

"Daddy, tell me if this is too much, I don't want to hurt you, but I need my Dad now, he's the one that always gets me through these times"

Kate had called Gina, and they watched from the doorway as Daddy did his magic one more time, it seemed no matter how old a girl gets, she never outgrows the need that only Daddy can fix.


	16. Chapter 16

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**_A/N No updates for a while, left you in a good spot I hope, have some real life things to deal with._**

**Chapter 16**

**Previously**

"_Mrs. Castle, I apologize for your interpretation of my voice as not caring, I do, very deeply and this is the only way I can get through these calls with the information you need. If you want to know the truth, I'll be in the bathroom bawling my eyes out the moment I get off the phone for a young man I only know by his service identification number and personnel record. _

_I have sent an email to Mrs. Alexis Reynolds, it contains my personal cell phone as well as the numbers of my CO, should you wish to contact her. I'm truly sorry for Mrs. Amanda Reynolds, but her son is ALIVE, that's really all I know, I wish I could tell you more, but believe me, it impacts us all here to make these calls." The first crack in the young woman's voice was heard, _

*************************************************************************************/

**Landstuhl Regional Medical Center**

**Landstuhl Germany**

**4:38 AM Local Time, Thursday August 14th**

**10:38 PM (Previous Day New York) Wednesday Evening**

Alexis, Mandy and Gary arrived at their hotel at 4:38 AM, thank God Rick had the foresight to arrange late check in and out, as well as provide adjoining suites, a block away from the Medical Center. It was a short 5-minute walk using the enclosed walkway that was constructed over the main street, and ran from the hotel lobby to the visitor center of the hospital.

Alexis had already called and been told that her husband was resting comfortably and she should come during regular visiting hours starting at 10:00 AM that morning. She had arranged a wake-up call for 8:00 AM local time and collapsed across the bed in her suite, leaving the door to Mandy and Gary's room unlocked and open. Mandy overheard the young lady on the phone and came to check on her, to find her collapsed in a fitful sleep across the bed.

Drawing the blankets slowly over her, she positioned her head on the pillow, and crept silently back to her room. Gary insisted she get some rest, promising to call her in plenty of time to be at the hospital by 10:00 AM, he watched as the mother finally gave in to sleep, or was it that sleep had finally won the battle.

Gary took out his phone and sent a quick text to Rick and Kate, and then ordered a wake up call just in case he did doze off as well.

Rick's phone was on the charger as he and Kate were lying in bed, wondering how things had gone from such a great experience of writing this book, helping others with PTSD, to their Son-in-Law being evacuated to a US Hospital in Germany after suffering wounds in the field, and their daughter praying she would have time to see him one more time before anything more serious than being shot occurred.

As his phone pinged with an incoming text, both he and Kate held their breaths. It was from Gary and read,

"_Rick arrived safely, Thanks for thinking ahead about the all-night check in, hospital is just a catwalk away, don't even have to put a coat on, appreciate your generosity. Alexis called, won't be able to see Shane till regular visiting hours, good sign, which starts at 10:00 AM here, 4:00 AM NY Time. Both ladies crashed for a few hours, will advise when we have update, All thing good so far,"_

_Gary_

Kate let out a sigh, and kissed Rick, "Thank God, so far so good, Babe, I'll let Gina know, she's really upset that she didn't just go with Alexis as well, and then the Lou thing, well she needs a friend now"

Some may find it odd the ex and the current wives being so close, but once Kate understood Gina was not a threat to her marriage, but loved Rick and Alexis deeply it was the beginning of a great friendship. She walked down the hall and stopped short of the guest room, when she heard crying. She knocked lightly, and heard a rustle sound as Gina tried to hide the tissues and tears stains on her face.

"Gina, I heard, it's OK, go ahead and cry if you want. I understand just tell me how I can help" Kate said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to disturb you and Rick, I mean my God you let me stay with you two, because I'm too broken up to stay alone, what kind of wimp does that?" She cried softly

"Hey, hey, you're not a wimp, you're a woman, we all have the right to cry. You got cheated on, and no matter the circumstance that hurts, then your daughter is racing across the globe to be with her husband, that worries the hell out of us all.

Speaking of just got a text from Gary, they arrived safe, and Alexis can't see Shane until regular visiting hours, which according to Gary is a good sign. I guess if he were on the verge of passing, they would allow family to visit 24/7." Kate tried to encourage her.

"Thanks Kate, I appreciate you letting me know, and yes that is a good sign. Not being too personal but you never got cheated on, how do you know how badly it hurts?"

"Well, correction, I did, it was in High School and yeah that pain is something you never ever want to feel again. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I felt the same way two years ago when you met Rick at the precinct to go to the Hamptons. I know, I had a boyfriend, but I was trying to make Rick jealous, the noble jackass decided to stand out of the way, then I had him walk away with you and I had a boyfriend I didn't want. I know I hurt everyone, all because I didn't have the courage that you did."

"Courage I had?" Gina looked puzzled

"Yes, as much as you loved Rick, hell you still do love him, you stood up for what you believed in, the half of marriage that was missing and I admire that courage" Kate said quietly

"For God's Sake Kate, that was the stupidest thing I have ever done, I pushed, when I should have waited. If you haven't figured this out yet about Rick, he will give you anything you want when you ask, if you demand he will fight you till his last breath, and believe me I lost a lot more than a marriage when I pulled the Strength routine." Tears fall from her eyes

"I'm sorry Gina I guess I interpreted the situation differently; I was wrong and it's none of my business"

"It's your business Kate, we share a daughter that neither of us have a drop of blood in, but couldn't love her anymore than if we had carried her ourselves. She loves us both but Kate, Rick is her Daddy, and a little girls Daddy always has a special spot. I didn't see that and it cost me with Rick, it could have cost me with Lexi but she is so kind hearted.

Don't make the same mistake with Rick, live every day as his wife, just as you are doing. **WHEN** he gets well, believe me, he will overwhelm you with his gratitude and love, that's who he is". Her tears are falling harder now as Kate pulled her into an embrace, one woman his past, the other his present and whatever future he had left.

**Landstuhl Regional Medical Center**

**Landstuhl Germany**

**9:47 AM Local Time, Thursday August 14th**

**3:47 AM New York Time**

Gary had never gone to bed, just to be sure that they were all there to see Shane as soon as visiting hours allowed. He ordered room service of coffee and bagels for them all, knowing no one would eat until after they had seen their Marine.

"Mandy, Gary, are you ready to walk over to the hospital, I called and the nurses station said they told him we were here last night and he had his best night of sleep since arriving."

"We're coming Sweetie, got your room key? OK, let's go see our man. No matter what shape he's in we are still going to react as if he was walking in the door last time he came home. I know he's always been sensitive about his appearance." Mandy worried,

"Mandy as long as I can touch him, hold him for a minute, he will heal, I don't care about anything else. I fell in love with him as he was, not some movie star" Alexis reassured her.

Gary had been unusually quiet, until Alexis noticed.

"Gary, are you OK? I know that's a dumb question, but you're awful quiet, is something bothering you?"

"Uh, eh, No I'm fine Alexis, I just want to see Shane and make sure he's OK." He mumbled,

"Gary, you were here when Johnny was killed weren't you, I'm so sorry, it didn't dawn on me that this would bring back such awful memories to you." Mandy finally realized,

"Hey, it's fine, I was lucky, Johnny saved my ass that day or I would have been the one NOT coming home, I just pray that Shane got as lucky as I did. It was a long recovery, but hey, no one can tell unless I pose for a nude magazine" he laughed trying to lift the spirits of the two women.

"I'm sorry also Gary, but thanks for coming with Mandy and I, we both need you here with us. I know Shane will be glad to see you." Alexis replied,

"Well, it's two visitors at a time, so let's go so we can be sure to spend every minute we can with him." As Gary started shooing them out the door.

**Xx**

Walking into the hospital was serene, almost like she was dreaming but somehow Alexis made it to the receptionist, provided the proper credentials and was escorted to the waiting area for visitors along with Mandy and Gary. The staff checked with the nurses to ensure that Shane was in his room, and up to having visitors, everything action was taken as a precaution to the patient's welfare.

About ten minutes later, a nurse came and called for the Reynolds family, and as they rose, Gary said, "You two go ahead, tell him I'll see him when one of you needs a break."

"Sir, you're welcome to come back to see Shane as well, he's been talking about you all, and you Mrs. Reynolds are the envy of every married woman on this floor" as she smiled at Alexis. His first words are about you each morning, and you're the only thing he talks about, how lucky he was to find his soul mate, his wife and how she completes him.

He's a bit worried about you seeing him, since I'm sure not all of the details were released to you, but he was wounded saving the lives of three of his men. He said, "God Lexi is going to kill me when she finds out, I wasn't supposed to do anything stupid." The nurse smiled, as she opened the door to his room,

Shane sat up in a hospital bed, his arm and shoulder completely covered with a cast, and some tension device, but other than being thinner he looked great. Alexis couldn't hold back any longer and ran to his bed, kissing him softly,

"Shane, God I was so worried, I still am but at least you're here, and you can talk to me, I love you so very much." She was weeping into his pillow as he took his good arm and gently brushed her hair,

"Lexi, I'm right here sweetheart, a little banged up but still I'm fine, look at me, sweetheart look at me please."

Alexis turned her head and locked on his eyes,

"Lexi, all the time I was there, your letter and the memory of this, as he kissed her gently, kept my thoughts on one thing coming home to you. When you hear the official report please don't be angry, I acted out of instinct, and from my training."

"Shane if you're asking me not to be angry for you doing your job, I won't be, you're here and you're going to be OK, right?" Alexis cried,

By this time Mandy has waited all she can and she beelined it to his bed weeping gently as she held her son, "Mom, it's OK, I told you, I would be OK, I'm sorry I scared you all so much for a little bullet."

Gary who had been standing silently behind Mandy finally spoke up, "A little bullet, you're being awarded the Silver Star Medal, and a Purple Heart for that, come on son, I read the report. How bad is your shoulder and arm?"

"Well, any hopes of pitching for the Yankees is gone, but mostly it was my collar bone and fleshy part of the arm that sustained the damage, two were through and through's, and one hit something on my chest and then the collarbone. We were pinned down for a while till they finally got air support and pushed them back. Seriously I really don't remember much after that" he said holding on to Alexis with his cast and Mandy with his arm.

"Alexis do me a favor, the top drawer has the necklace I wore, the one with the prayer charm on it, can you get if for me please? For some reason the nurses just said to leave it alone till you guys got here,"

Alexis opened the drawer and there in a plastic bag with his belongings was the charm she had purchased for him when he first left after they were together. It looked funny, almost like something had broken, and when she pulled it out, there it was.

"Oh my God Shane, this is why the nurses wouldn't show you", as Alexis held the necklace up, the charm was twisted, but you could still make out the words,

**Dear Lord,** **Give me the greatness of heart to see the difference between duty and his love for me. Give me understanding that I may know, when duty calls him, he must go. Give me a task to do each day, to fill the time when he's away. And Lord, when he's in a foreign land, keep him safe in your loving hand. And Lord, when duty is in the field, please protect him and be his shield. And Lord, when deployment is so long, please stay with me and keep me strong.** **Amen.**

Alexis looked closely and where the word **Shield** should have been was a hole, the bullet had passed through the prayer charm she had given him, and hit his collarbone breaking it.

"Alexis, this was the prayer we said together our last night, Babe look, it worked if the bullet hadn't hit this, it would have been a lot worse." Shane said as he turned a bit pale,

Alexis just fell onto the bed as close as she could be without hurting him, and felt his presence as she smothered him with kisses, knowing that God had answered her prayer, even though it would be months before he could use his arm again, he was coming home in two weeks. He would be discharged as a hero, and awarded his medals in Washington D.C, in a few months.

The only part that Alexis cared was he was coming home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 17**

**Previously**

_By this time Mandy has waited all she can and she beelined it to his bed weeping gently as she held her son, "Mom, it's OK, I told you, I would be OK, I'm sorry I scared you all so much for a little bullet."_

_Gary who had been standing silently behind Mandy finally spoke up, "A little bullet, you're being awarded the Silver Star Medal, and a Purple Heart for that, come on son, I read the report. How bad is your shoulder and arm?"_

"_Well, any hopes of pitching for the Yankees is gone, but mostly it was my collar bone and fleshy part of the arm that sustained the damage, two were through and throughs, and one hit something on my chest and then the collarbone. We were pinned down for a while till they finally got air support and pushed them back. Seriously I really don't remember much after that" he said holding on to Alexis with his cast and Mandy with his arm._

**Castle's Loft**

**6 weeks Later **

**September 26****th**** 4:40 PM**

Shane, Mandy and Alexis had just arrived from Germany, immediately following Shane's permission to travel from his doctors at Landstuhl Regional Medical Center, the previous day. Shane needed some additional reconstructive surgeries, but Rick, as he put it with all due respect to our military doctors, had already spoken to the most prominent surgeon in the Unites States, and had secured his services for his Son-in-Law.

Doctor James DiGiorgio, was both a personal friend of Rick's as well as the one responsible for rebuilding several athletes for the New York Yankees, and other sports teams. His usual wait list was well over a year, but Shane was scheduled for surgery in three weeks.

Dr D as Rick called him had already secured all of his records and presented a plan to Shane and Alexis where Shane would regain between 90% worst case scenario to complete use of his shoulder as best case.

Alexis would be with him in a private room once he was cleared from anesthesia, Mandy, Gary and others could visit him as he began his two-week in-house rehab, followed by an additional 5 months of rehabilitation at a sports clinic nearby. Doctor D was confident that the outcome would allow Shane to overcome any physical limitations to his activity once he was completely healed.

Mandy was the first one through the door, and immediately pulled Kate then Rick into a tight hug.

"Thank you both, as soon as Shane got word, he would be back to within 90% of his normal functions, his attitude and desire to work hard to get home just increased. There were some days, dark days, but I'm sure he or Alexis will share with you both when appropriate."

"Mandy he's your Son, but he's our boy, there's no way we are going to let anything stand in his way to complete recovery." Rick smiled, Mandy couldn't help but notice how much more he was laboring to just get a full sentence out, and he was still sitting, he didn't rise to meet them. Mandy knew he would never let them see it if he could help it, but it was getting bleak for him.

"Mandy, you know we love him just like he was our own, which reminds me, Alexis may not kick his Ass, but I'm going to just as soon as I get clearance from Dr. D. The last thing I told you was don't be a hero, we need you" as tears came to Kate's eyes as she first hugged Alexis then Shane.

"Really, I'm sorry Kate, but I acted on instinct, believe me the only thing on my mind was getting home to my wife and family. I'm sorry if I worried any of you" Shane said sincerely.

Gina pulled him into a tight hug, "I'll make sure she uses the foam noodles to beat you with Shane, we're just so glad to have you home with us. Alexis told us about the charm, and to be honest, I lit a candle for your recovery, something I hadn't done until you were wounded."

"Thanks Mom, Kate, He's apologized countless times and I can see where he was following his training, but thank God he was wearing his necklace, it saved his life the doctor finally admitted to us." Alexis had her arm wrapped around her husband who is now in a full cast from his shoulder all the way to his fingers, but his good arm was wrapped tightly around his wife.

Shane noticed a completely different Rick than the one he had left, he walked over to him, and said in a quiet tone,

"Dad, I'll never be able to thank you for everything you've done for me, for Alexis, for so many, but now it's time for you to slow down and take care of yourself."

"Trying to Shane, but it's tough some days" Rick gets out before he struggles for breath.

"Hey don't talk just save your strength, I want you to know you don't have to worry about anything now that I'm home, I'll take care of them like you do, just take care of yourself, Please!" Shane is almost in tears as he sees a shell of the man who had struck genuine fear in him just months ago.

"Hey did he tell you about Frozen Memories Shane? All proceeds outside of the 30% he designated for Bob and Don, his military consultants, are going to help PTSD patients, and to increase studies on how to spot, and treat it early on. Kate, and I are so proud of him, he's inching for another best seller" Gina said, trying to lift the load.

"That's fantastic, so many men and women will benefit from early diagnosis, and it's not only those who served in our Armed Forces, but first responders, and police as well. Rick, if there's a word better than Thank You please tell me, because that's all I can come up with now," Shane smiled as Rick nodded his head, another sign that this reunion was taking a toll on him.

Alexis whispered something to Kate, who nodded then hugged her and then moved from his side to allow her room to take her place.

"Daddy, you are fighting to stay up, don't even try to argue, I know the tells, and please let Kate and I get you to your room and back on the oxygen for a little while. You rest, we're home Daddy, we're not going anywhere for a while so please just rest" as she laid her head on his shoulder, then pulled him up with her small hands. Kate was in back and together they got him to his bedroom and hooked up on the oxygen.

Shane let a few tears fall, outside the vision of his wife, and Mother-in-Law as Gina and Mandy hugged him.

"How much time does he have?" Shane got out regaining his composure, asking his mother.

"Not long son, he's at the top on the donor list, but hearts matching his blood and physical status don't come along as often as other types. I think Kate is already gearing for the worst, and maybe you better talk to your wife. I know this is going to be hard for her, but if there's anything she needs to say, now's the time, be sure you're good with him." Mandy choked out,

**New York Presbyterian Hospital**

**Three Days Later, **

**September 29****th**** 1:47 AM**

The family had all gathered at the hospital after the EMT's had to rush Rick to the Emergency Room, Kate called 9-1-1 after noticing her husband not breathing and administering CPR, for over 45 minutes till they arrived. The doctors worked on him for almost an hour, then a tired looking Resident walked out and called for the Castle family,

He was shocked when the entire room stood up, then he realized he was in one of the VIP waiting rooms, "Mrs. Castle, my name is Dr. Hepper, can we go somewhere to talk, perhaps not as crowded"

"It's OK, Doctor, everyone here is family, so please just say what you have to say please." Kate said firmly,

"Well, Mrs. Castle, no one can put times, but I just want to prepare you, unless a donor heart is found soon, all the efforts we are going through now, will be in vain."

"How Long?" was all Kate said

"As I said, we're not God, but in my experience, we have days, perhaps weeks at most. I know you were given a few months on your last visit to Dr. Hernandez, but Mr. Castle's condition is worsening at a more rapid pace than we had hoped or anticipated, I'm very sorry" he said sincerely as he saw Alexis silently weeping with the young man with a full cast comforting her.

"When can I, eh we see my husband?" she asked, trying to hide her emotions.

"Well we want to keep visitors down to the immediate family, and only two additional besides you Mrs. Castle, at one time. Try to limit your visits to no more than 5-7 minutes, and don't worry Mr. Castle is keenly aware of his condition and prognosis so you don't have to dance around that issue."

**Xx**

Whoever it was that said _**money doesn't change us, it just magnifies who we are **_must have known the wife of Donald Holub well. Each of the twins had received their first advance on Royalties for Frozen Memories, checks for $100, 000 had been issued, although identical in the womb, nothing could be further than how each twin handled the windfall of money.

Don the stable mature twin, who had not seen as fierce action or fell victim to PTSD and alcohol as his brother had, but rather had been married for 5 years and had a little girl, fell into the money pit trap via his wife. Her spending became outlandish, which erupted into fights, first verbally, then she became abusive to him when he wouldn't talk.

Gloria, his wife would become violent in her alcohol induced state, and he, fully understanding the domestic violence laws would leave rather than strike back. Many nights he would spend with his twin, and now his fiancé, Joanne who were busy planning their wedding, and how to use the remainder of the money for retirement. It seemed like the twins had done a role reversal in stability of life.

Bob spoke each week at the Veterans Group for PTSD and would sometimes, call Rick with questions or suggestions for future work. He visited a few weeks prior, and when he realized how much his condition had deteriorated, made it a point to stop, just to visit for at least 10 minutes weekly.

Don's situation went from bad to worse when his wife sued him for divorce, charging him with abandonment, for walking out of one fight. She had already been arrested twice for domestic abuse, and Don chose to leave to keep her with his little girl, Ginny, but she tried to use it against him.

Gina got wind of the proceedings, and it was she that authorized Rick's lawyers to take over the divorce case as well as custody battle for his daughter. The court case was settled in Don's favor, with Don receiving full custody of Ginny, and his brother Bob being named her emergency Guardian should anything happen to Don. Gloria's fate went from bad to worse when she was evicted from her home, and ordered to mandatory rehab after being arrested for Drunk and Disorderly more than a dozen times.

Don was with Bob when they got the call that Rick was in the hospital, and things didn't look so good for him. They immediately rushed to New York Presbyterian Hospital and waited for hours just to see Rick for a few minutes. The bond between the three men had become strong, almost like a unit in the Armed Forces, they cared deeply for Rick and his family.

"Kate, I'm so sorry, is there anything we can do, I mean I called the chaplain who has a lot of contacts and they're looking everywhere for a donor." Bob whispered, almost in tears.

"Thanks Bob, he really loves you and Don, I think if this is his last book, it will at least be one that he had fun writing, and will help a lot of people, I just*" tears overtake her, and she couldn't finish the statement.

Don stepped forward with a clean handkerchief, "Kate whatever he needs, whatever you need, we'll be here for you."

"Thanks Don, where's your little Ginny, I know you are very careful who you leave her with?" Kate asked, trying to steer the conversation away from what everyone in the room knew.

"Aunt Joanne and her have a SPA day today, and I'm not to bother them until after 5:00 PM tonight, it's a girl thing" he laughed, as he imitated his young daughter.

"I swear Kate, you would never know that she wasn't her Mom, those two are thicker than thieves, it's great seeing how things turned out" Don looks off into the distance sadly.

Just then Bob's cell phone rang, with a hysterical voice coming from the other end. It was Joanne, "She took her, she has a gun and she took her" came the frantic cry on the phone,

"Who took who Jo, you have to slow down so I can understand you, please" Bob pleaded with his fiancé,

"Gloria jumped us as we were leaving to go to the Spa, she had a gun and took Ginny" I called the police and they're on their way"

Don almost passed out, his crazy ex-wife now has a gun and his daughter, he was out the door without saying a word

"God, I hope he stays away, he's going to get hurt getting in the middle like this," Bob said not knowing what to do,

"Go be with Joanne, Bob, nothing's going to change here, at least we hope, I'll call Captain Gates and see if we can get some inside information on what's going on." Kate hugged him quickly and he was off just like his brother.

Kate stepped out into the hall and called the all too familiar digits she had know for so many years.

"Captain Victoria Gates, Kate, is this really you?"

"Yes Sir it is, I'm at NY Presbyterian with Rick, but there was a kidnapping of one of his close friends' daughter, the ex-wife surprised the soon to be aunt and made off with the child."

"Good God, don't let Rick know this, he has enough stress, let me have the details and I'll get a team over there, but Kate, that's the 26th precinct's turf, we can assist, and I can try to call in a favor but no promises."

"Understand and Thanks Victoria, we both appreciate everything you've done for us,"

"You're welcome Kate, stop and see us when you can, we all miss you and if I'm being honest, we miss Mr. Castle as well, you know I didn't dislike him at all don't you"

"I knew it, and so did he, especially after the role you played in bringing me closure, we will never forget that, so again, Thank You, let me know if anything develops if you can please."

"Will do, and Kate, call more often we know the load you are carrying, but you still have a lot of friends here, OK?"

"Thanks, is all Kate could get out before the line disconnected.

The family wouldn't leave regardless of what she said, almost like they knew something was going to happen. Alexis and Kate were in Rick's room, when he finally fell asleep breathing as close to normal as he had in a long time.

"Kate, would you come with me to pray, I know Daddy is in really bad shape, somehow I think the prayers helped Shane, maybe they'll help Dad as well?" Alexis whispered, with tears falling from her eyes,

Kate pulled her into a hug, "Sure baby, let's ask Gina and Mandy if they want to come with us. I know Gina prayed every night Shane was away. We all prayed for you both, and right now, I think Prayer is the only thing we have left honey." As the tears fell silently from both women.


	18. Chapter 18

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 18**

**A/N WARNING. CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Previously**

_Just then Bob's cell phone rang, with a hysterical voice coming from the other end. It was Joanne, "She took her, she has a gun and she took her" came the frantic cry on the phone,_

"_Who took who Jo, you have to slow down so I can understand you, please" Bob pleaded with his fiancé,_

"_Gloria jumped us as we were leaving to go to the Spa, she had a gun and took Ginny" I called the police and they're on their way" _

****************************************************************************/

**Outside Don's Home**

**September 29****th**** 4:11 AM**

Don arrived at Gloria's, well his home technically, just in time to see her go through the garage with Ginny entering just before her. His heart sank, where did she get the gun, was it one of his own, had she been drinking, what shape was she really in? He began to panic as he felt his brother and his fiancé behind him.

"Is she in there Donny?" Bob asked, as his face was as white as the winter snow still to come.

"Yeah, I just got a glimpse of Ginny going in before she went through the side door. I didn't see the gun, what did it look like Jo?"

"Donny, it was your 9mm. Glock, she took it from the awards case you kept, at least that's what she said when I asked her where the hell did she get the gun. I couldn't believe it was happening, I thought she was bluffing till she said that you had used it in the war, and I know that's where you kept it locked, on the top shelf." Joanne cries

"I should have taken better care of Ginny, she's in harms way because I was careless,"

"Hey, hey, you didn't do anything wrong Jo, Gloria is her Mom, it's just too bad she hates me so much, she'll revert to using our daughter to hurt me. All she had to do was get sober, and I told her, I would help her, I still love her as crazy as that sounds." Don is almost in tears,

"Don, I know you think you know Gloria, but right now, she's either drunk or high or both, she can't think straight, so please let the Cops do their jobs. OK? We don't know what will happen if she thinks she's losing her daughter, hell she doesn't even know. This isn't the time to be a hero, got it?" Bob pleads with his brother,

Don just looked at him, "If that were your daughter, tell me you would just sit here Bob, I know, she won't harm her on purpose, but you said it, she's not in control of her thoughts or actions, God only knows what she will do. She knows me, I don't want to see her get hurt," as he darted out to the house with screams from Bob and Joanne echoing in the night air behind him.

Just as Don reached the house, and slipped in the back door, the SWAT team arrived, and started surrounding the home. They ordered Bob and Joanne out of the way, back behind the trees, Bob pleading with them that his Twin Brother, his niece and the estranged wife who had a gun and was high or drunk were in the house.

"Please, remember there are two innocent people we love very much in the home, please be careful" Bob begged the officers

"Sir, we'll do everything in our power to avoid anyone getting hurt, but when a gun is involved, I can't guarantee anything, our first priority is the little girl, you said her name was Ginny?" a burly and heavily armored Police officer responded.

"Yes, Ginny is her name, just tell her Aunt Jo needs her to finish the SPA day and go shopping with her if you make contact, she'll come right away." Joanne said with tears choking her voice

"Thanks, good to know, little children usually won't come because they are afraid of the guns and armor, but if we can get her to run to us to see you, that's a tactical advantage." He replied and then was gone,

**Xx**

Inside the house, Don had found where Gloria is hiding, and his heart breaks when he saw his little daughter crying and shaking in fear, they were in the bedroom with Ginny hiding or trying to do so in her closet.

"Gloria, hey come on, put the gun down, it doesn't have to be like this. I know you love Ginny, but look at her, look at how frightened she is, please this is between us, let her go please" Don pleaded,

"You Son of a Bitch, you took everything from me, you have everything and I have nothing and it's all because you think you are some hot shot war hero, that author, the book, you could have let me spend a few dollars, but no, you had to be so controlling."

"Gloria, you're right, see this has nothing to do with Ginny, it's all between you and me, so why don't you let Ginny out of the room, I promise you no one wants to hurt you. We just want Ginny out safely. Glor, you hated guns, you were afraid of them just like our little girl is, let her out please. I don't care what you do to me, but please let her go." Don is begging like he never had in his life.

As Don was trying to convince his estranged wife into letting their daughter go free the SWAT team has gained access to the home, and setup their parameter. One officer approached where Don and Gloria were talking, searching the area for the daughter, when he saw her he made his move.

"Hey Ginny, I'm officer Stewart and I have a message from Aunt Jo, she wants you to run out that door, she's waiting to go to that SPA day she promised you" the little girl looked up at her Mother who is now raising the gun pointing it at her Dad,

"How dare you, you Bastard, Joanne isn't even in the family, why do you call her Aunt Jo?"

Officer Stewart wasn't deterred, keeping his eyes on Gloria, his weapon ready, locked and loaded, he reached out as gently as he could, "What do you say Ginny, Aunt Jo said you promised and you always keep your promise. I want you to run through that door on the count of three and you keep running till you see Aunt Jo and Uncle Bob, do we have a deal?"

The little girl was shaking more now, more fearful than ever, but shyly shook her head yes, out of sight from her Mother.

"Are you ready Ginny, remember sweetie, when I count to three, you run and don't stop till you reach Aunt Joanne no matter what you hear here, OK? 1, 2, 3 and the little girl went flying by the adults and out the door looking for her Aunt Jo. Gloria had raised the gun, and somehow seeing her daughter go out the door was the breaking point,

"Gloria, put the gun down, we can wo* **BLAM** came the blast from the gun in Gloria's hand, followed by two short bursts **bam, bam**, immediately followed, fired by the SWAT Team.

"Get EMS in here, I have two down, perp is deceased, but her husband is shot in the head, bleeding badly, I need those medics Now God Damn it", he screamed

Joanne had broken free of the line of police and SWAT members running towards a little girl who was screaming, and shaking with fear running to her. She jumped into her Aunt's arms who held her so tight, and kept stoking her hair and back, "I got you baby, I got you, no one is ever going to hurt you when Aunt Jo is around, you were so brave baby."

Bob had caught up with them both and stood there holding them in a group hug as he saw the medics running into the home. He had an awful feeling, Don would have been out by now if he could, but he was nowhere to be found.

He approached Officer Stewart in the home to see the medics working on Don, it looked like one of the worst head wounds he had ever seen, even in combat. "Get him to New York Presbyterian, now, he screamed."

"County is closer, and this man needs every minute he c*"

"God Damn it, you know as well as I do, he is only alive as long as his heart is beating, keep it that way, and get him to Presbyterian, I'm riding with you," he hurried and kissed Joanne, his eyes telling her all she needed to know, and climbed into the ambulance.

**New York Presbyterian Hospital**

**September 29****th**** 5:13 AM**

It was one of the saddest scenes any movie could ever portray, yet it was true life. Gina, the ex-wife, Kate the current wife, Mandy, the Mother-in-Law and if things had been different who knew, and Alexis the daughter all together by joined hands in silent prayer in the Hospital Chapel. They were so deep in meditation they didn't notice a tearful Paula Haas slip in, light a candle, and kneel quietly behind them.

Kate felt a presence behind them, so she turned slightly, and grasped Paula's hand as they continued in their prayers. Just as they completed, the pager that all had been praying for to buzz finally went off at the same time Kate's cell phone did.

Kate answered the phone as she showed the group the message on the beeper display, **"**_**Report to the hospital immediately possible donor in route**," _It was from the transplant team, who had no knowledge of where Rick was and had been for the last several hours. Tears of joy were shed, as Kate answered her phone

"Bobby, Baby I can't talk, we jut got the page, they may have found Rick a heart"

What she heard next broke her into pieces, "Yeah, I know Kate, It's Donny, can you meet me in the ER, now please, just you, we have to sign some forms to make this official but I know Donny would want Rick to get it."

Kate turned to the group, "I have to go to the ER for a few minutes, please keep praying in your own way, I'll be back when I can" as her tears fell almost causing her to fall as she sprinted to the stairs.

When she got to the ER, there was Joanne with Ginny in the child's lobby, Joanne looked up with tears in her eyes and just shook her head no, and motioned for Kate to go back to the rooms. She had been a Cop for a number of years, had seen some awful scenes, but she almost threw up when she saw Don, what was left of his face and Bob silently weeping as he held his twin brother's hand.

Bob looked up and saw the look on Kate's face, "Kate, we all know he's only alive because of the machines, I made them bring him here, he's the same blood type as Rick. They're running the compatibility tests now, we'll know in a few minutes" he croaked out with his voice cracking.,

Kate crossed the room and took him into a hug, much like a mother would do, and held him as both their tears fell unchecked, one for the brother he was about to lose, one for the husband she was about to have hope of saving. It sucked that one family had to feel the devastation of total loss, to give the gift of life to other families.

A Lab Tech made a attentive approach and cleared his voice, and said "Mr. Holub, I assume this is Mrs. Castle?" When Bob nodded yes, he continued, we have a match, it's off the charts so to say it was ideal would be understating it. The doctors from the transplant team will be here in a few minutes and explain the procedures to you both. Is there anything I can do for you?" Both nodded their heads no, as they continued to hold each other.

"Excuse me, I'm Dr. as Kate turned around, she exclaimed, "Dr. Lawson?"

"Hi Kate, yes I'm back seems Colorado didn't work out for the wife, so I'm back to my old practice. I'm not going to say it's good to see you, but It's good that Rick has battled this long to be given a second chance.

Mr. Holub, our sincere condolences, and our deepest gratitude for the life-giving donation of organs you are making on behalf of your twin brother. Let's go to the conference room to get the paperwork settled, Rick has his filed and all is in order."

Kate turned to Bob, "I know how hard this is for you, I know it's breaking your heart, but Bob, you're doing what he would want. Not only for Rick, but 53 other people are benefiting from his sacrifice. I can't begin to tell you Thank You, it seems so trivial now, but know this, the man that will be carrying part of your brother, cares about people just the way you and your family do, God Bless you, and we're here for you" She kissed his cheek, and tearfully turned away to inform her group of what was going on.

Joanne stopped her on her way to the elevator, "Kate, do you think it would be OK if you kept us updated about Rick, I know Bob loves him and Don was the first to make contact with him when this all started."

"Joanne, why don't you bring Ginny up to this room, with Bob, we can hear the news as we should, as family. I mean Rick's getting a heart, how much closer could he be to the twins?"

Joanne hugged her, "Thanks Kate, I know this will make it a little easier for Bob, Donny never gave up on him, through the years, he never quit trying to get him to turn his life around. I don't know how Bobby is going to cope but having friends will certainly help," she cried a little as she got the last words out,

Kate walked into the VIP Waiting room, with everyone's eyes glued on her,

"Well the donor heart is a match, they will be prepping Rick for surgery in about an hour, so we have a few minutes to visit. One thing**, PLEASE** don't let this slip, the donor heart, is Don Holub, shot by his wife, who was then killed by SWAT during a botched kidnapping attempt of her daughter earlier tonight.

That stays here, just encourage him and if he, well WHEN he asks tell him due to HIPPA laws no one in the hospital will say a word, and then kiss him and encourage him. Alexis and I will be by his side until it's time to go, and Paula, Gina, Mandy, we could use your support, fending off his questions"

The ladies walk back into Rick's room, his color had worsened, and his stats were getting dangerously low, as he tried to joke,

"I swear Alexis, you are an only child I never touched these women, well most of them" he smiled.

"Daddy, listen up, you have a fight ahead of you, so I want you to promise that you'll remember these faces, the faces of women who love you, all in different ways, and we'll discuss any pending paternity suits when you're feeling better, now rest." She kissed his cheek and forced a smile for him

One by one the ladies, family and other visitors filed out leaving Alexis and Kate for the final few minutes of time,

"Alexis, Kate I want you both to know that you two are the reason I'm still here, and I'll be damned that I will survive to write a novel and not stick around to complete the final chapter, so I'll see you both soon, I love you both." as the operating team begin to wheel his bed to either the end of the road, or the start of a very happy road ahead. Only God would know, and right now he wasn't sharing any secrets.

**A/N I researched as much as I could about transplant surgeries, and I am sure something written violates some law or procedure somehow. For that I will apologize now and say once again, it's AU, please concentrate on the story and the message I am trying to convey, not real-life details. We are almost out of the woods, with perhaps one more twist Dreamwriter, just thrown in for you, we'll see.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 19**

**Previously**

_He approached Officer Stewart in the home to see the medics working on Don, it looked like one of the worst head wounds he had ever seen, even in combat. "Get him to New York Presbyterian, now, he screamed."_

"_County is closer, and this man needs every minute he c*"_

"_God Damn it, you know as well as I do, he is only alive as long as his heart is beating, keep it that way, and get him to Presbyterian, I'm riding with you," he hurried and kissed Joanne, his eyes telling her all she needed to know, and climbed into the ambulance._

*********************************************************************************/

**New York Presbyterian Hospital**

**September 29****th**** 9:48 AM **

Rick's surgery had begun at 7:05 AM, Dr. Lawson had estimated the entire time would take 4-5 hours for the surgery, and another 45 minutes to transport and get him set up in ICU, Recovery. Kate figured as long as they didn't hear anything before noon, things were going well.

The hospital had sent in refreshments twice, and were doing everything they could to make this ordeal less of a burden. As Kate glanced around, she saw Alexis with her head on Shane's good side, his good arm gently rubbing her hair as he whispered to her. She was as comfortable as she could be, or would be until her Dad was safe.

Gina and Paula, the Odd Couple if you will, were leaning on each other, trying to keep from crying, pretending to be sleeping. Mandy had been alone until a few minutes ago when Gary walked into the room, and she took him outside, probably to hold her and cry. They returned and now Mandy had her head on his shoulder, as he comforted her.

Kate's mind raced back in time, to all of the opportunities she had squandered to feel the comforting hand of her now husband, how stupid she had been, and how very lucky she was to have the time she did with him. She wasn't about to give up on him, he damn well better listen to Alexis and fight for them all.

Her heart broke when she saw little Ginny, wiping silent tears from her Uncle Bob's eyes, as Joanne held them both as she sat in her Uncle's lap. She was a child, but she knew that someone she loved was hurting, she probably wouldn't fully understand the full impact till a few years later. It thrilled Kate, while at the same time broke her heart to see such a lovely young child, display so much love, only to have to suffer the loss of not only one but both of her parents in the most bizarre sequence of events.

Bob had to witness the actual act of turning off the life sustaining machines, once Rick had been prepped for surgery, he knew in his heart it was the decision that Don would have made, but it still took him a few minutes to gather the courage to actually nod his head OK, in response to the question, "Tell us when you're ready"

When he stepped out of the room, he was greeted with a huge hug from Joanne, not saying a word he leaned down and picked up Ginny, carried her in his arms to the VIP suite, and quietly found their place to sit. Kate worried about his past PTSD, and made it a point to talk to him as he stood to stretch, Kate guided him to a more private area.

"Bob, it's OK if you want or need to break down, My God no one would blame you. Rick would be the first to tell you, take care of yourself so you'll be able to take care of those two lovely women now. I know Ginny idolizes you both, it'll be tough, but if you need anything, or just to talk, please call me or someone." She surprised him, by pulling him into a hug, and then with her touch, he broke, the tears fell like a rain storm, gone was the Marine machoism, and before her was a young man with a broken heart.

"I know Bob, believe me I know, you won't ever get over it, I'm not going to try to pedal that BS, but time does dull the ache, or at least it has for me. If Rick hadn't come along, and stayed, God he stayed when so many others would have been out the door and rightfully so, I don't think I would be here today."

Bob looked up at Kate, his eyes still filled with tears, "I've never had to take the lead Kate, Donny always took care of us, all my life. I don't know if I can, if I'm strong enough to"

"Listen to me, when you feel weak, you lean on Joanne, you're a lucky man, I can tell she worships the ground you walk on, and Ginny, God, her Uncle Bob is the "bestest" as she said to me.

When you think you can't do it, reach back, Don is still with you, he'll be with us all, Rick will be sure to honor him I promise you, so you're not alone, you'll never be alone we're your family now."

Neither had seen Joanne come out and just stand, listening to them talk, till she walked over took Bob's hand and said, "Kate's right, we're family we have a little girl to raise like only you would know how Don would want done"

"You mean you want to raise her Joanne; I can't ask you to do that?"

"You didn't, I just made my first decision as your wife, we're having kids, namely a little girl who I would die if I ever lost. YES, we going to adopt her just as soon as we can Honey, and you never cheat me out of anything. Bob I'm not Michelle, I'm not going anywhere, no Dear John letters, I'm in this for as long as I live, so get used to it, and please trust me."

Kate slipped back into the general area allowing Bob and Joanne some privacy. The sight that brought a tear to her eye was when she saw Ginny curled up in Alexis lap as she rubbed the little girls back in tiny circles, a trick Rick had done to her as a child. Her gentle breathing sounds were heard, as Alexis continued to soothe the young child.

The clock ticking on the wall was the only sound, and it became almost symbolic of her life Kate thought, how many ticks had she wasted, how many had Rick spent trying to convince her that she was worth his love, how many did she spend in hurting him? God reducing it down to this it was all so plain, she was still praying silently, when a surgical nurse appeared at 11:20 AM.

"Mrs. Castle?"

"Yes, yes that's me, is everything all right?" Kate rushed out as she jumped to her feet, Alexis and the room suddenly came alive, all eyes on the young nurse anticipating the news they were about to receive.

"I'm Senior Surgical Nurse Sue Canon, Yes, everything is fine, relax. Dr. Lawson sent me out to let you know the team was a little late in assembling and he knew you would be counting down the four hours he estimated.

He wanted to ease your mind, everything is going well, and he anticipates he will be able to speak with you in about another 50 minutes. Once again, our apologies, but rest assured your husband is doing great. Can I answer any questions, before I return to the operating room?"

Alexis looked at Kate, she nodded in silent affirmation, "I know you're not supposed to tell us anything, but if you could just give us something more than he's doing fine, we would really appreciate it" as tears form in the young woman's eyes

"You're his daughter correct? As Alexis nodded her head yes, Well let me put it this way, I love my Daddy as much as it's apparent you do yours, so if it were my Dad in there, I would say I would be extremely happy. It's still a long road Sweetie, I can't promise you anything, other than as I said, if roles were reversed, I would be so very happy he has done as well as he has.

He mentioned something about having to fight for the FIVE women who love him waiting out here, we thought it was the anesthesia but I can see he had the will to live for you all. His last statement was _Kate will kick my Ass if I use this as an excuse to bail on our engagement _then the drugs knocked him out"

Tears come to Alexis eyes, and Nurse Canon hugged her and whispered, "He's really looking so much better already, just hold tight and keep doing what you have been"

Kate's eyes are full, but she is fighting the urge to cry, until Paula walked over and just hugged her, "I can tell you Kate, he will walk through Hell and back to get to you, so keep believing"

It was too much for her with those words, after thinking they never really had the opportunity to work out their past problems, it had been such a whirlwind of events. She felt so guilty, yet so loved at the same time, she had to step into the lady's room to cry.

A few minutes had passed, Kate had almost regained her composure twice, but lost it as she thought of her husband and all he was going through. The door to the rest room opened, and silently Joanne just pulled her into a hug.

"Kate, like you told Bobby, go ahead, cry, I have you and we are going to be with you all the way going forward, you included us as family so lean on us for a while. Bobby would have come but he said he would lose not only his Marine ID, but his Guy Card, what ever the hell that is, plus he didn't want the first thing that Rick heard was how he was in the Lady's room with his wife." She laughed, and noticed the giggle in Kate's tear-filled voice.

"That's just like Rick, the last thing on his mind was not disappointing me, God he has to make it, he has to pull through Joanne. I don't know how badly it would hurt Bob, but it will kill me, might as well label me dead women walking." Kate got out,

Joanne was firm as she pulled back and took Kate's arms., "Stop it, don't let me hear you doubt the success again. It's going to work and you want to know why, Rick is getting the heart of a Marine, one who was fearless but still compassionate to look after his loved ones, Bobby will be here to support Rick in whatever he needs, and between my brother, hubby, well he'll be it soon, and Rick you would never find three hearts as giving and strong. He's fighting Kate, just like my Bobby did, he made it with help and so will Rick and you."

She hugged Kate again, mostly to hide her own tears, when the hell did she get so strong, but Rick was special to her and Bob. A few minutes later, Kate pulled back,

"I'm good now, Thank You Joanne, I needed that and you're right, those three are the strongest men I have ever known.

They rejoined the group in the room, slightly more upbeat since Nurse Canon's visit, and at exactly 11:59 AM Kate saw a very tired looking Dr. Lawson walking into the room.

"Kate, Alexis, family, he did great. We had a small bleeder and the biggest concern I have now is the rare blood type, we are down to critical levels and I didn't infuse a unit, as I would have liked. I need to hold that back in reserve, just in case. All in all he did magnificent, and the donor heart is vibrant strong and healthy."

"Excuse me Doctor, can you still give Rick the blood now, I mean while he is in recovery? I have the same blood type, my twin brother was the donor, I would like to give Don the best shot we can to restore Rick, so if you need a unit, let's do it before he has to feel any more pain" Bob offered in an almost commanding voice

Dr. Lawson looked at the young man, then at Kate who just shook her head, and then "Well young man, thank you for being so compassionate with your Brother, and yes we can give him the unit donor to donor. Sue will be out to get you and ensure the types are good and the blood is pure, I'm sure it is, but we have to go through all the steps"

"I understand Doctor, I've been clean for 14 months, 3 weeks and 4 days now, thanks to my Brother, and Rick. Please run the tests so we can get this to him as soon as possible."

"Very well, I'll get on it. Kate it'll be a few hours before you can see him, I'd like to keep the first visit to just you and Alexis. Then let him rest for a few hours then we can take 5-minute shifts, I'm sorry but it's for Ricks own good."

Kate and Joanne both hugged him as the Doctor went back to start the process. Less than five minutes later Nurse Canon was escorting Bob back to a sterile environment, to be cleansed, and changed into sterile clothing as they waited for the labs to return. Bob was on a gurney looking over at his hero, totally out, and tubes running everywhere as he thought of how much he was loved, Don would have been the first, in fact he was the first donor for Rick when the initial call went out.

Less than forty-five minutes later, Bob was sitting drinking a glass of orange juice, back in his street clothes in the holding area. Kate, Joanne, and at her insistence Ginny came to make sure he was doing OK. Ginny crawled into his lap, and kissed the band aid that covered Uncle Bob's boo boo, then she crawled up and kissed his cheek. Bob smiled as Joanne and Kate were on each side of him.

"Thank you, Bob, Dr. Lawson said he saw immediate improvement in Rick's vitals and he still has the emergency amount on hold." Kate sad with a very tired voice,

"Hey Kate, you better get some rest, the last thing you want is for Rick to wake up and worry about you, or any of us. It's going to be a while since he is really deep in sleep, but he's resting. I'm not a doctor but I can tell you his color is back to normal, and the machines aren't varying much at all."

"You're right Bobby, he will be upset, I'm going to see if I can get Alexis to join me in the private room for a couple of hour nap. He'll heal faster if he's not worrying about us."

Kate was about to leave, when Ginny spoke,

"Auntie Kate, I made this for Uncle Rick, can you give it to him when he wakes up. Uncle Bob said he would have boo boos for a while, maybe this will help." As she handed a colored sheet from a coloring book from the lounge.

Kate fought back tears when she saw the picture, it was an Angel holding a person Ginny named as _Unkle Rick_, she had labeled two smaller Angels Mommy and Daddy.

"Thank you, Sweetheart, I'm sure this will make Uncle Rick feel a lot better, you've been so brave."

"I hope so, Aunt Jo told me that I would be living with her and Uncle Bob since Daddy and Mommy had to go to heaven, Daddy told me he wanted me to live with them if anything happened to him."

"How do you feel about that Honey?" Kate asked now kneeling so she was on her level

"I think it's cool, I love my Uncle Bobby and Aunt Jo teaches me how to do all kinds of stuff. I'll miss Daddy, and Mommy but Aunt Jo told me they would still be around me, I just couldn't see them but that everything would be OK."

"Well your Aunt Jo loves you so very much, and she's right baby, everything is going to be OK now"

As Kate left to retrieve Alexis for some much-needed rest, she finally felt that it was true, everything is going to be OK now, for the first time in such a long time. She smiled as she thought to herself, she could just hear Rick, "It's the Universe". Universe or not, Kate made a vow, she had almost lost her husband more times than she wanted to count, but when he awoke, he would find the wife he deserved, she would put his needs first, ALWAYS. He had taken care of her, now it was his turn.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Change of Heart **

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the **RISE **episode in Canon **COURSE CORRECTION** and **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read those first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 20**

**Previously**

"_Kate, Alexis, family, he did great. We had a small bleeder and the biggest concern I have now is the rare blood type, we are down to critical levels and I didn't infuse a unit, as I would have liked. I need to hold that back in reserve, just in case. All in all, he did magnificent, and the donor heart is vibrant strong and healthy."_

"_Excuse me Doctor, can you still give Rick the blood now, I mean while he is in recovery? I have the same blood type, my twin brother was the donor, I would like to give Don the best shot we can to restore Rick, so if you need a unit, let's do it before he has to feel any more pain" Bob offered in an almost commanding voice _

********************************************************************************/

**New York Presbyterian Hospital**

**September 29****th**** 2:13 PM **

Rick had surprised the nurses in the ICU/Recovery Unit when he awoke and began demanding to see his wife and daughter. They were able to calm him down as they sent for Kate and Alexis, and his smile lit up the entire room when he saw his ladies walk in the door.

"Hey there beautiful ladies, I'm glad to see you both" He smiled

"Hi Daddy, we're so glad you're OK, Bob gave you a unit of blood here in recovery and Dr. Lawson said you improved significantly afterwards." Alexis got out before her voice began to fail her, she brushed the hair from her Dad's forehead and kissed him gently on the cheek, then stood back as Kate stepped in.

"Babe you did great, Dr. Lawson said that he has every expectation that after the three stages of rehabilitation you will be as good or better than new. In fact, enjoy today because tomorrow they plan on getting you up and moving around a bit.

They would have started the process today but there are so many people waiting to see you. We're limited to 5 minutes, then let you rest for two hours then Alexis and I can stay as the rest visit you. We won't be far away Babe, I promise you." Kate's eyes are full of joyful tears as they hold hands,

"I fought hard Kate, harder than I ever have in my life, I promised you I would be back and see I kept my promise."

Alexis giggled as she said, "Do you happen to remember the last words you said before you went under from the anesthesia?"

"Can't say as I do pumpkin, was it naughty?" Rick asked,

Kate kissed his lips gently, "No babe, it was the most beautiful thing you could have said, you told the nurse that and this is a quote, "_Kate will kick my Ass if I use this as an excuse to bail on our engagement" _as her tears drop from her eyes, "But Sweetie, we were married on April 16th, we just haven't had the big ceremony yet."

"Hey, Hey, no waterworks their Babe, I'm right here, not going anywhere for three weeks then I have to really get into shape. I need to ask something, so please don't hold anything back from me, promise?" he looks at both Alexis and Kate,

"Daddy, I'm going to give you and your wife some alone time, I love you, Shane and I will be back to see you in a few hours, OK?" Alexis winked

"OK Pumpkin, give everyone my love, I'm fine just tired."

"Kate, which one was it?"

"Rick, what do you mean?"

"Which twin gave his life, was it Don, if I am hearing right Bob was here and gave me a unit of blood, which means it has to be Donny. What happened Kate, please?"

"I'm not supposed to even know; it was an act of God to put one tragedy in line with your need. Don was killed by his estranged wife when he went to retrieve his daughter, she was killed by SWAT, leaving the most beautiful little girl Ginny alone.

Don't worry about that Bob and Joanne are adopting her, and she is in love with them both, so it'll be OK. In fact, she asked me if I would give Unkle Rwik this when I came back" Kate imitated Ginny's little girl voice and accent,

Rick looked at the drawing and tears fell from his eyes, "Kate, tell Bobby that Ginny will never want for anything, they are our family now."

Kate is beaming, "Beat you too it, already did, because I know that's what you would do, see we are Soul Mates". Rick's yawn signals an end to the first visit, but a kiss and a promise to be back in a few hours IF he behaved and rested got him to let go of her hand and close his eyes, he was out before Kate could bend to kiss him gently and make her way out of the room.

Kate left his room totally exhausted, but not willing to leave. The first 72 hours were the critical window and she would not leave his side, well at least the hospital till he passed that. Alexis brought her changes of clothes, and she had a bed in an empty on call room with a shower, it paid to be the wife of a generous donor to the hospital, the security team was informed to keep everyone not approved by Kate outside the floor.

Near the end of the 72-hour critical window, Kate was sitting on the bed in the room when a small knock came. When she opened the door it was Gina,

"Hey you doing OK #3," She kidded

"About as well as you are #2" Kate kidded back, in reference to the wife number each shared.

"Well, security had to turn back an unruly visitor a few minutes ago, guess who?" Gina deadpanned,

"Well from the look of disgust on your face it could only be the Original #1 DFT" Kate laughed with Gina joining in.

"Right on the first guess, she was screaming she was the only real Mrs. Castle, she was with him when he didn't have anything, the other two, meaning us #3 were nothing but gold-digging whores. Just as she got that out our Daughter slapped the hell out of her and called security to get her out, she was banned from the entire hospital. I've never seen Alexis so hot"

"She's grown so much since she met Shane, and going through what she did, that girl is tough." Kate smiled, "Guess #1 didn't think she would run into a Marine wife who wouldn't be to shy to kick her ass" Kate smiled,

"Well, Kate, I really want to thank you for letting me into part of your life, and for not being jealous, well anymore, but I understand you had every right to. It has meant so very much for both me and Paula to share in this with the family, it's lik*"

"Gina if you say Like Family another ass kicking is going to go down. Everyone in that waiting room was and is family, you and Paula especially. God you took care of Rick when I was so stupid, and I know you must have hated me for the things I have done."

"Thanks, I never hated you, only the way you made Rick feel, but it's water under the damn now, he's in love with you, you are confident enough in his love to allow us that also love him, not in the same way to stay in his life, and that means a great deal. Thanks, I really mean it. I don't even want to think about life without him, even when he's the biggest pain in the ass, who am I telling" she laughs as Kate rolled her eyes silently stating I know exactly what she had said and meant.

**New York Presbyterian Hospital**

**October 22nd 11:17 AM **

**Three weeks Later**

Rick was sitting in his chair fully dressed, his belonging carefully packed and sitting on the bed when Alexis and Kate walked into his room.

"Daddy, why are you all packed and ready to go, we just got the call from Dr. Lawson an hour ago it was for sure you were being discharged. Nurse Henderson said you have been up and ready since 7:30 AM." Alexis asked as she hugged her Dad gently and kissed his cheek

"Well, leave it to old Scrooge Nurse to squeal on me, but I was leaving today one way or the other, I have to get out of here." Rick said,

"Babe, I know, I know I hate hospitals, and you know the fear I have of them but you have to follow the Doctors orders, or you'll be right back here or worse. Please I am begging you Rick, don't make us go through that again, I don't know if I could take it if something happened to you now" Kate's waterworks started and really impacted Rick.

"Kate, I'm so sorry, really I am, I never thought about all of you running your heads off to keep me company, and taking care of me. I have two more stages left in rehab, at least these we can drive to, and I promise you, no more pity parties, I'm sorry, please forgive me" he looked absolutely crushed to see his wife cry, as well as his daughter fight to hold her tears in.

"Daddy, it's been hard on you, well all of us, and remember Shane has surgery in three days so we won't get much of a rest from hospitals. It'll be too much for you to come so you can stay home and rest"

"Like hell I will, that's my Son, well technically Son-in-law but he didn't fight his ass off for his wuss father-in-law to stay at home. I'll be at the hospital, for as long as I'm needed or till the doctors tell me to go home." His tone is final,

Kate just rolled her eyes at Alexis and nodded,

"OK, BUT you have to follow every order and not complain, the first time you cheat, you're staying home, you got it?" Alexis sounded more like a drill sergeant than a daughter at this point.

**New York Hospital of Orthopedic and Reconstruction**

**October 25th 06:11 AM **

Three days later, Rick had found his new routine, he followed his exercise to the letter and had not complained about the number of anti-rejection medication he would need to take for perhaps the rest of his life. He walked with much more speed, although Kate and Alexis often had to yell for him to stop pushing so hard, so he was prepared to see his Son-in-law before his surgery.

As they were in the waiting area, Shane spent his last few moments saying thanks to all who had come out so early in the morning for his surgery. Dr. D was anticipating a 3-4-hour procedure that would remove the scar tissue that was blocking some of his mobility, and if needed a re-set of the bones in the shoulder to allow it to heal proper.

"Rick, I'm glad you're here but once I am under please take Kate and Alexis home, it's only a 20-minute commute back from the loft, and I know they won't rest here. Please don't argue, I don't need to be worried about you during surgery so if you want me to heal up 100% please do as I ask"

"OK Shane, I can see I'll have my hands full with both you and your wife, but Dr. D is to call us the minute you are headed to the recovery room and we'll be back, deal?"

"Deal Rick," Dr. D himself had overheard the conversation and answered for Shane. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself, but when have you ever listened to medical advice?" He smiled

Alexis wasn't happy but Shane whispered something in her ear, she nodded, and then kissed him and said, "You don't play fair, but I'll be back the minute they call"

Shane was situated in his bed, one last round of kisses and hugs and he was on his way to surgery, Mandy had absolutely refused to budge from the hospital so she and Gary would wait in the lounge as Rick, Kate and Alexis made the short trip home to wait.

True to his word, Dr. D called at 9:27 AM, letting Alexis, Rick and Kate he was just finishing up, and that Shane would be in recovery room for 1-2 hours and then they could see him. Alexis was to bring her belongings so she would stay with her husband for the next few weeks, then it was Rehab part 2.

**FAST FORWARD 9 Months**

**July 24****th**

Rick had completed his rehab program, and was back to his old self, he still had to be monitored but his color, even his personality was back to the old devilish Rick. Shane had healed beautifully, and after rehab had regained 97% full range of his shoulder, which he would need as they announced to the family that Alexis was pregnant with twins.

They had hosted a party, with the excuse that no one got to celebrate birthdays with all of the time spent in hospitals, and after dinner, each guest was asked to turn over their dessert plate and complete the form.

The form simply had check boxes, _**Boy, Girl, then date born, then length, then weight **_

"What? You're pregnant? I'm gonna be a Grandpa?" Rick could hardly contain himself with his happiness

"Yes, Daddy we are going to start our family, now follow instructions from the doctor so you'll be around a long time, I'm sorry I was so happy I had to tell someone so I told Mom before everyone else."

"Which Mom?" Rick asked

"All of them, Gina, Kate and Mandy" Alexis answered as if this were something, they did every day.

Rick smiled up at his daughter and Son, the in law had been dropped long ago. He was just lost in the thought of being a Grandpa when he heard a sweet little voice ask

"Unkle Rwik, will you still be my Unkle now that you're going to have two new babies?" Ginny asked almost with fear in her voice,

"Oh Sweetie, of course I'm going to be your Uncle Rick, remember all the fun we had when Mom Joanne and Dad Bob went away for their honeymoon, you didn't tell our secret did you?" Rick looked over to see Ginny beaming,

"No Unkle Rwik, what happens at your house stays at your house just like you told me" as the adults around the table giggle and Kate gives him her eye roll, like you are in so much trouble.

"Well since we're all confessing Rick, there's one more thing we need to discuss", as she laid a sonogram in front of him.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be a Dad again too?" When, how, who went to the Doctor with you?" he rushed out.

"Well we'll take the questions one at a time, first When, two weeks before Alexis due date, March 3rd, how, well if I have to tell you that we need another part of your body looked at, as everyone including Rick burst out in laughter, and I went with Alexis after we both went though 5 different home pregnancy kits" Kate said with happy tears in her eyes,

"WOW, just WOW, how can I be so blessed, I am so thankful for all of you, and to be with you all, now healthy, with a new look on life, it's just amazing.

I would like to make a toast, it will be a silent one to the hero who never stopped caring about his brother, his country, or me, to you as he mouthed the name Don, each did the same, Rest in heavenly peace, and thank you for all you have done for so many." Rick's tears were showing when he finished the toast, little Ginny knew more than he thought, as she added with her little glass of sparkling water,

"I miss you Mommy and Daddy, but now Mom Joanne and Dad Bob and I are having a lot of fun," when the tears stopped the ladies began to clear the dishes and the crowd disperse to head home.

Kate was restless on the ride home in the town car, almost like she dreaded telling him something and Rick picked up on it, of course he would,

"Babe, why don't you just come out and tell me what's got you so twisted up inside?"

Kate began to cry, as she laid her head on his shoulder,

"Rick, I'm so sorry, we never even talked about having kids and here I am two months pregnant, and we haven't even talked about all the old stuff I did to really hurt you with Doctor Burke, I'm surprised he hasn't called"

Rick's arm is around her rubbing small circles of comfort, just as she had seen Alexis do to Ginny at the hospital, when he said, "I seem to recall from Biology class it takes two parties to willing engage in some activity to produce offspring". He heard her sigh, with a small chuckle,

"as for wanting kids Kate, I always wanted more, I'm glad you went with Alexis and she's open to being a big sister, it will be strange for her twins to have an Aunt or Uncle only a few weeks older, but hey when do we ever do anything conventional." That brought out a full laugh as Kate realized how true Rick's statement was.

"Now for Doctor Burke, I hid something from you, I'm sorry, but I went to visit him alone, and told him how I felt, he told me to go home and take care of my wife and family and to call if we needed him in the future."

"What, Rick, you went to see Dr. Burke, why Babe, did I do something horrible again?"

"Oh Sweetie, quite the contrary, since I came home you have proved to me, shown me each and every day, you value my happiness, my well being over your own, and with a new heart, all of the old heart breaks were gone with the old human heart they removed. This heart only knows the real Kate, the woman I made my wife, and even if I didn't know I had it in me the mother of my future child"

He turned to meet her head and locked onto a beautiful passionate kiss, she had found her one and done, his old heart had not only removed his chance of dying, but it took with it all of the heart ache she had caused.

She couldn't hold the tears in anymore when she heard him describe her actions, but it was true, without this man beside her, she was nothing, and she would never forget to always put him first, well until the baby came, then they both would have a change of heart on their priorities. She was so content, she actually fell asleep, her head on his shoulder, his arm massaging her gently with the other hand clasping hers. The last words she heard was _**I love You Mrs. Castle, Always.**_

**The End**

**A/N Thanks for all of the reads, reviews, and comments. This was a struggle to balance a very sensitive topic, and I truly thank those that had gone through this, or had family members who did, and their notes of encouragement and validation. Not sure what is next, as I too continue to see readership decline, and trolls increase. I don't know if it's just lazy readers not reviewing or liking, or if we are at the end of the road for Castle. Something is possibly in works that will involve two others, so we'll see how that works out. Once again, I appreciate all of your kind comments, and for those spewing hate, even fellow writers, two which come to mind, I'll just say, your stories aren't that good to worry about, so get your pleasure with the harsh notes if you wish, just know you are part of the problem, not solution when you post ignorant and hateful comments** **and you continue to help kill the only remnant left of our beautiful show, be proud.**


	21. Chapter 21

THANKS to all the reviews that have come out, this was a difficult story, and I had to fight the urge to deviate from my original story plot when I got some very hurtful and spiteful comments, The response was overwhelming,

To the Guest who just posted about comments from Guest Commentators, I'm not talking about people like you, So read below and then remember every one who posts on this site tries in some small way to keep the show alive for those of us who love it. There is no pay, no awards, just the satisfaction that perhaps I get a review from someone who said the story touched them, or I made their day, or they were sad for the characters, some of my faithful really invest in the story, and I really appreciate the feedback. I don't appreciate or tolerate morons who have trouble spelling their names and seem to have something negative to say about every story they read. Tell me what you think of the fellow Guests when you read just a sampling of the 74 pages of comments I have copied before deleting, just to remember You Can't Fix Stupid, and no matter how hard you try, some people are just assholes,

So you want to write for the Castle Fan Fic, Be prepared for idiots who hide behind the computer and post this type of junk

Below are only SOME of the reviews the cowards leave, so if you don't think they have impacted others beside me, count how many Good authors have left this site, and don't give me the crap about being sensitive, or rude, If I had a way to reply to them one on one the language would definitely be M

Before you read below, please know I am truly grateful for the many who did like, favor, and especially to those who took the time to write a review, I think it made me better in writing and for that I thank you, now enjoy a trip down what most writers will read several times during their time here till they say WHY, Why am I doing this for people who write this stuff, you have Pen2Paper and I both seriously thinking what's next, and now maybe you can understand why, Thanks for the good times,

JoJo Dinner Date, Chapter 46, 11m  
All I want for Easter is for you to crawl into some hole and never to come out.  
JoJo  
hide bio  
Follow . Favorite

Joined May 26, 2001, id: 72955  
Author has written 1 story for Final Fantasy I-VI.  
Ok... What can I say.. I'm thirteen years old, people say I have a talent in writing. Im entering High School fall 01 and will be going to a journalism/literature class. I love reading Harry potter, and at the same time love writing about games (and playing them) too! So please read one of my stories? I'd really appreciate it. Bye.

Jordan Dinner Date, Chapter 38, Yesterday 8:04PM  
I see you're back. Must have gotten enough atta boys. This will only last till you feel slighted and not fawned over as the best thing since sliced bread. When you continue to try and provoke the majority of readers don't be surprised that you get attacked. You wouldn't by any chance be Alexi Hawley because most of this is garbage like he would write. This ranks up there with season 8 as some of the worst I've read. You say that you write for enjoyment, well I read this fanfics for my enjoyment and I'm sorry to say your tales just don't do it.

Yet Alexi is making tons of money, far more than me, so if that was an insult Jordan, you are dumber than a rock. Also, genius, why did it take you 38 chapters to figure out you thought the story was crap, I came back at chapter 30

Guest Dinner Date, Chapter 38, 9m  
sad story, castle had already said that his relationship with Gina was asexual, I would like to read a story where they really solve their problems, fight, but talk, solve, is repetitive, always Castle appears as a saint and Kate the evil and ends defeated, without saying that she as a police officer would let Esposito act with the Castle family with violence ONCE again someone who doesn't understand AU, versus Canon, I never wrote the first line, it appears that English is not their first language which I appreciate, but honestly half of the last part made no sense to me at all.

From: Guest This jackass follows me, the story hadn't been published on the main page before the review, talk about pathetic loser, follow someone to post literary genius work like this, bet their Mom is so proud

:This story has turned into a steaming pile of s***

Guest Everything Changes, Chapter 6, 1h  
Your stories are dumb as shit  
Again, took you that long to figure it out?

Guest Dinner Date, Chapter 33, Yesterday 8:17PM

Seems as though you have some real issues to work out. Hope you get the help you so clearly need.  
I guess watching 8 seasons of Castle qualifies you for a mental health specialist, trust me nothing like writing for morons like this will ever test your mental fortitude

Story: Dinner Date  
Chapter: 33. Chapter 32

From: Guest

:This story sucks a** Took this genius 32 chapters to figure it out

Guest Dinner Date, Chapter 25, 16m Another slow learner, but faster than the one above only took this idiot 25 chapters  
You suck  
25 chapters reading the most he/she could think of was two words, pity they are stealing oxygen from true humans on the planet.

From: Guest

:Your version of Castle is not only a s*** you also have him acting like a complete a***. I think Martha said best when she said love isn't a switch that you can turn off just like that. Better luck next time

From: Guest

:Your version of Castle never would of worked for the show because everyone would of thought he was a grade A d***


End file.
